Magma
by MikariStar
Summary: Zuko is part of the Avatar's group, and is trying to get along with everyone. After a misunderstanding, they conclude that Toph and Zuko like each other, and Toph gets back at Zuko by refusing to clear that up; two can play that game. ZukoxToph toko
1. Magma 1 to 11

Zuko is part of the Avatar's group, and is trying to get along with everyone. After a misunderstanding, they conclude that Toph and Zuko like each other, and Toph gets back at Zuko by refusing to clear that up; two can play that game. ZukoxToph toko

I merged Magma and Lucky Cat into one continuum and rewrote the concepts of Lucky Cat to fit in as a sequel to Magma. Volcano I: Earth is the original story of Magma revised and Volcano II: Fire is Lucky Cat rewritten as the next part of Magma. It's all posted here. The first few Eruptions (chapters) are like little one shots, but it turns into a continuous from 09.

Magma

Volcano I: Earth

Eruption 01: Colors

The palace shook violently as the end of the battle approached. The Avatar had defeated the fire lord with help from his friends and companions. Aang and Katara appeared to be in a trance, as if he was amplifying her healing powers while in the Avatar state. Their eyes glowed and a wave of energy was released.

Sokka and Suki's injuries began to disappear. It was victory and a chance for peace; it would all finally end well. In the chaotic battle, Toph was thrown against a wall at one point. Her earth bending still present, they knew she lived, even if consciousness slowly faded away. "Toph, Toph!"

"Hmm..." Who was it, helping her stand up? Zuko... it was Zuko, she recognized him before opening her eyes. Then she opened them and stared at the swirl of colors before her, until they became a face.

"Your eyes..." Green, they were the most brilliant shade of green, not colorless as they had been before. He wondered if she could see him now.

Toph blinked. She didn't know what was going on but she liked it. "You're really handsome."

xoxox xox xoxox

"Hmm... hehe... hehehe, haha!" Toph woke up to feel a tickle on her feet.

"Sounds like you're regaining the feeling on your feet, that's a good sign." Katara? She was healing her?

Toph's eyes remained closed after waking up to a healing session. She opened them and saw no whirl of color, no caring golden eyes, nothing. Of course, it was just a dream; all of it was only a dream.

Eruption 02: Touch

Later, Zuko passed by in the hall outside her room. He saw the door open and Toph sitting on her bed. "Toph?"

She hated not being able to see with her feet. Her hands had been absentmindedly playing with her hair out of boredom. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask how you're feeling." The tensions between the group were still running high and their interaction was mostly awkward.

"I'm very bored, come here for a second." Toph motioned with her hand for Zuko to come closer.

He approached but her hand movements did not cease. "I'm here."

"Closer," He leaned closer and she pinched his cheek.

"Stop that!"

Toph laughed. "Because of you I have to see with my hands now, so don't complain."

Though irritated by it, Zuko didn't complain about being poked as he carried Toph around. He was only trying to make things up to her after all.

Eruption 03: Heat

The days passed slowly, Zuko was glad to have been accepted into the Avatar's group. Slowly, the tensions started to melt away and daily interaction became more natural. But even if he was happy to be there, a little private time wouldn't hurt.

Zuko heated the water in the tub and prepared for a relaxing hot bath. He heard soft foot steps approaching and jumped into the large stone tub Toph had made earlier.

"You splashed me," the earth bender wiped the drops of warm water from her face.

"You shouldn't come in here without knocking when there's someone trying to take a bath," Zuko had been almost constantly watched since he arrived and his alone time became rare.

Toph shrugged. "Don't be such a whiner, princess. It's not like I can see anything anyway. Clothes or no clothes, the vibrations are the same; all I can tell is that you're Zuko." Toph's feet had finally healed. She could walk normally and feel the vibrations of the earth and all the living creatures on it. "Everyone is cold and they want you to start a fire. Twinkle-toes is still a little traumatized from today's training, Sokka said there's no reason for him to try to make a fire if there's a fire bender in the group, and Katara-mom said you had to help by making the fire so she can cook dinner."

"Fine..." It couldn't be helped; the hot bath would have to wait until after dinner. Zuko noticed that Toph had not moved an inch. "I'll be there in a minute."

Toph shook her head. "I can't go back without you." When the group wanted Zuko to do something, they had already learned that sending Toph to ask was the best way to make Zuko get to it right away.

"Could you at least look away?" Even if she couldn't really see him, Zuko would be embarrassed to dress with her blind gaze on his skin.

"I can't look anywhere, why do you people keep forgetting that?" Toph shook a hand in front of her colorless eyes for emphasis.

Zuko knew this wasn't going anywhere; Toph had to be one of the most stubborn people he had ever met. He finally got out of the tub and dressed as quickly as he could, then followed Toph towards the rest of the group.

"That's nice," Sokka spoke sarcastically, "while you take a hot bath until your face turns red, we're all freezing because you're not here to start a fire!"

Without a word, Zuko started a fire in the middle of the room for his new friends to keep warm, and another in the stone stove to be used for cooking. The entire time, Zuko refused to look at Toph's amused expression; she knew his blush was not due to heat.

Eruption 04: Inner Fire

It was something that he read about in the dragon catacombs, something that Sozin could do. Focused on teaching the Avatar, redirecting lightning and trying to make lightning, Zuko had never tried such a technique before, to manipulate heat.

He could manipulate his own body heat, but he was trying to take it beyond that. He circled the small flame with his hands, trying to manipulate its heat, to absorb it until it was extinguished. Zuko was so focused that he didn't hear Toph approaching just outside his door.

She rubbed her arms up and down and wondered why she felt so cold. The climate was not supposed to be particularly cold in that area, and there was a fire bender near by. In fact, she was feeling hot not too long ago. She quietly entered Zuko's room and asked, "what are you doing?"

Zuko snapped out of his deep concentration and heard Toph yelp. "Toph!" He didn't do anything, or at least he thought he didn't. There was no fire other than the tiny flame he was experimenting with on the small fireplace and she didn't have any burns. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Toph shivered uncontrollably. "C-cold..." It felt as if the very heat of her body was stolen away.

Zuko stared at her for a moment before reacting and feeding the fire to try to provide a source of heat for Toph. "I'm sorry."

"You-u?" Toph had never felt that way, she didn't know what Zuko did, but apparently he was admitting it was his fault since he apologized.

Zuko mentally kicked himself. He hated those foot in mouth moments, like when he mention he was the one who sent the assassin known to the Avatar's group as Combustion Man. "I don't know what I did, I was trying to learn how to manipulate heat."

"He-eat? With-o-out fire-e?" Toph couldn't get warm even if she was close to the fire.

"Yeah, I read Sozin could do it. Removing heat from a fire can weaken it, I thought it would be a useful skill to have in the Fire Nation, but it's harder than it looks. I think I accidentally took away your body heat, sorry." There was no use in hiding it, since he had already admitted it.

"You-u're a-an ac-cide-ent wa-it-ing to hap-pen, prin-cess," though her voice was cut off by her constant shivering, Toph managed to sound somewhat threatening, as if warning that she would get back at him for all his little accidents eventually. "Gi-ve it ba-ack."

"Your body heat? I don't know how..." At that moment, Zuko understood Aang's fear. He was always jumpy and nervous about using fire, he always held back, remembering the accident he had with Katara. Now Zuko didn't want to try to return Toph's body heat by means of bending out of fear of taking away more, and perhaps taking away her very life. He held her freezing hand and tried to warm it with his own. She moved closer seeking vital heat. He opened his arms and held her; she made no efforts to break away.

Zuko realized that he had stumbled upon a dangerous power and decided not to use it anymore. He would use it on fire if he mastered it, but for that he had to train alone, away from people who might be accidentally hurt. He would never aim such a power at a living being.

Zuko remembered Katara's tale about blood bending under the full moon. It was a story she had told everyone during one of Sokka's campfire therapy sessions, when he wore that fake beard, since several members of the group were not there at the time, and Katara herself insisted that sharing their fears and joys would help them become a better team.

Zuko noticed that the sun was at its highest point in the sky, maybe this was the equivalent deadly technique of the fire element.

Eruption 05: Caught in the Act

When Aang arrived to tell them lunch was ready, he paused and stared at the scene before him. Toph was sitting on Zuko's lap and they were tightly hugging each other. Aang's jaw dropped and he stared.

After a moment, Sokka went to see what was taking Aang so long. The first thing he saw was the Avatar standing in Zuko's doorway, with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You look like you saw a-" Upon entering the room, Sokka now could see what Aang was staring at.

Zuko's eyes snapped open at the sound of Sokka's voice. "She was cold! That's all, really!"

"Cold in a hot summer day, right," it was obvious Sokka didn't believe it.

Zuko didn't want to inform anyone else about his little accident, so he wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Toph, why didn't you say they were here, didn't you feel them with your earth bending?" Zuko had closed his eyes and tried not to feel awkward hugging Toph, until the position became comfortable.

"I knew they were here, Twinkle Toes has been there for a while and Sokka just arrived. But I didn't know we were supposed to be hiding. You make it sound as if we're having an affair or something." Toph was not easily embarrassed, and she had learned that Zuko was. It probably came from his growing up under pressure, and her growing up disregarding a similar pressure. This was only a small part of her revenge and she was enjoying it greatly, she wished she could see his expression, and Aang and Sokka's expression, they must all be priceless.

"I wasn't... that isn't... don't think that... nobody jump to conclusions!" Even if she couldn't see his face, at least Toph could hear Zuko's incoherent speech and be amused by that.

"Is lunch ready? I'm starving," Toph casually asked, while smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh right, that's why I came here. Aang was taking too long getting everyone to come eat lunch and Katara won't let us start until everyone's there." Though Sokka was still in shock, at least he could actually speak. He had decided to keep an open mind about Zuko, and Toph seemed to be alright with this, so Sokka decided that it would be okay in his book.

"Great, let's go, c'mon princess!" Toph ran off towards their usual dining room with Sokka following her.

The water tribe warrior stopped and looked back at Aang who had not moved. "Come on Aang, it's not the first time you've seen people kissing, snap out of it!"

"We weren't kissing!" Zuko defended, his voice echoed around the nearly empty temple, much louder than he thought. He cringed, Toph with her sensitive hearing much have heard that. Actually, it was so loud that maybe the others heard it too. Furthermore, Katara wanted everyone to eat their meals together, and it would be hard to come up with an excuse to skip out that she would accept.

"Right... Anyway, let's go eat lunch!" Sokka went on his way; he intended to directly ask Toph if she and the fire bender were a couple. It was something that Toph did not intend to accept nor deny, for the sake of bothering Zuko, and without a straight answer, there was only one conclusion Sokka could come to.

Zuko finally decided he might as well face his companions and try to have some lunch, even if his appetite had disappeared after that embarrassing misunderstanding. How could Toph keep a straight face so easily? "Aang, we really weren't kissing..."

Aang finally woke up and smiled. "No it's okay, actually it's great! Finding true love and all, it's wonderful and I'm very happy for you!"

Zuko sighed and shook his head. Misunderstandings were becoming his specialty lately.

Eruption 06: Revenge

When Zuko first joined the Avatar's group, he felt that he was constantly being watched, by an angry Katara, by an awkward Sokka, by a curious Aang, and by Toph in whatever mood she was in. Toph was the hardest to read.

Zuko had accidentally discovered the true potential of the power to manipulate heat. To steal one's body heat could signify death, if taken completely. He had accidentally left Toph shivering and clinging to life by only a little, though she was strong. She playfully got back at him and showed no fear and no intentions of avoiding him because of their accidents. Her feet were healed, her natural body heat recovered, and revenge had been fulfilled with an embarrassed Zuko.

Toph's revenge was a lot less physical than he first thought it would be. Zuko was not buried under a mountain of boulders, but he wished he was. Aang and Sokka had caught Zuko and Toph when he was trying to keep her warm, their interpretation was based on romance, and though the fire bender denied it; they only tried to be supportive to help him admit it. They refused to understand that there was nothing to admit, there was no secret affair, only vengeance.

Toph was calm, serene and amused. Zuko was constantly embarrassed by the group's knowing looks and remarks. This was entirely different from the beginning. They were no longer watching him out of distrust, now they simply wanted to know what he would do; they wanted to see the love story unfold.

Needless to say, Toph was rather satisfied with her vengeance, hearing everyone's comments and feeling the vibrations of Zuko shifting uncomfortably.

"I give up," Zuko decided that he had enough. He was constantly being teased and his temper was becoming harder to control. Before he incinerated everyone, starting with Sokka, Zuko needed this misunderstanding to be cleared. "What do I have to do for you to tell the truth?" It was clear that everyone would only believe it if they heard it from Toph, Zuko was just thought to deny things out of shy embarrassment and they refused to believe otherwise.

"I don't know, it's kind of fun hearing what everyone has to say. It's especially amusing when you go all tongue tied and don't know how to answer, and when Sokka tried to give you that man to man talk about girls and love." Toph couldn't help it but to laugh.

"Enough, I'm embarrassed, humiliated and mortified. I apologize for the accidents and I think I've been punished enough. When are you going to be satisfied? If this keeps up, I'll-"

"Blow your temper and incinerate someone?"

"Yes!"

"Don't be a crybaby, princess," Toph never imagined Zuko could be this sensitive about being teased about her. She wasn't sure why, but somehow she liked it.

Zuko had enough, "fine, have it your way. Two can play this game."

"What ever happened to beginning forgiveness? If that's the way you want it, fine by me. Let's see who snaps first, but I assure you, it won't be me," Toph accepted the challenge.

It was a declaration of war, a very odd type of war. For the days that were to come, Toph and Zuko would be the most loving enemies.

Eruption 07: Dance

"Magma, earth and fire together, a volcano waiting to erupt; that is the love of Zuko and Toph!"

Zuko wanted so badly to kill Sokka at that very moment, that he seriously considered throwing away the Avatar's trust and siding with, well with himself; and just rid the world of the annoying water tribe warrior. However, the exiled fire prince, managed to hold his temper in check, if only so Toph would not receive the satisfaction of seeing him, or rather feeling him, lose his cool. "Thank you Sokka," Zuko managed to say with an air of sarcasm and clenched teeth.

"You're welcome!" Sokka smiled, either happy to be an annoyance or truly proud of his poetry. "I performed at a poetry theatre when I was in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's opinion of Earth Kingdom poetry dropped like a boulder at that time. A small moment of silence passed and Zuko thought he would be able to escape to the privacy of his room, but he was mistaken. Zuko noticed that his companions were holding things that looked like musical instruments and they were musical instruments. He had never been a fan of music night.

"Let's dance!" Aang cheerfully called out as he pulled Katara to her feet, eager for a little improvised dance party.

Zuko still stubbornly held on to the hope of escaping, but Sokka, honestly making an effort to form something akin to a friendship with the fire prince, stopped him. "Aren't you going to ask Toph to dance?"

Toph did not dance, she rather liked listening to music, but Zuko got the impression that she did not like to dance, and he felt relieved with that knowledge. "I think we'll just listen."

Toph felt the change in Zuko's heartbeat and the stabilizing of his breaths, he was calmer, and she would not allow that. "Actually, I want to dance this time."

For the second time that night, Zuko had to resist the urge to kill Sokka and it was not easy. While Sokka and the others, played their instruments, and in Momo's case banged two rocks together at a rhythm, Toph hopped to her feet and took Zuko's hand, leading him to the designated area that was their dance floor, making it clear that she was leading, and if he didn't like it he better go along with it or face the wrath of an elite earth bending master.

Karma, it was karma, Zuko was sure; a punishment for all that he ever did to the Avatar and his friends. Maybe it reached the magnitude of everything the Fire Nation ever did to the world. All his ancestors' sins were being paid for by the prince in his endless humiliation and he didn't see the end of it coming any time soon.

Then Zuko noticed the sly grin that played in Toph's face feeling his clumsy footsteps. She felt his breaths and heartbeats that reflected discomfort and she was enjoying it. Determined not to let her win by any means necessary, Zuko tried to dance, though this was not how he was taught to dance. This so called dance was, in Zuko's opinion, not artistic at all, it was erratic and wild.

At Sokka signal the music slowed down, maybe influenced by Zuko's killer glare. The prince wanted it to stop, not slow down, but he was misinterpreted as wishing for a more romantic dance, and he would not be allowed to forget his supposed request, nor would denial serve any purpose.

Aang and Katara adapted to the new rhythm and pace, though Aang didn't seem to enjoy it as much, and neither did Toph. Zuko was at least thankful that, despite the misunderstanding, this was a dance he knew. Zuko tried to be optimistic, as a flood of memories returned to him. His mother had taught him a similar dance, elegant and artistic.

Toph had taken dance lessons against her will at the insistence of her parents, so she too knew how to dance gracefully and elegantly. She noticed Zuko's breathing becoming even and peaceful, his heartbeats reflecting a pleasant emotion.

Toph imagined that Zuko's eyes must be closed, and maybe he was remembering something. Maybe, just maybe, in his mind, they were not at an old deserted temple. Perhaps they were in his home, in a grand hall with a large orchestra and elegance all around. Maybe he was the prince again, or even the fire lord, and she was his queen.

Toph pushed the imaginary image away. She didn't know what was going on in Zuko's head, but he seemed to have calmed down enough to enjoy their little dance.

"Ouch, Aang, that's the third time!" Katara stopped dancing, and without realizing it broke Toph and Zuko out of their dream.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to dancing like this," Aang apologized for stepping on Katara's feett, but the music night seemed to have reached its end either way.

Even if Zuko and Toph would never admit it, they had enjoyed their dance.

Eruption 08: Unreal

I'm sure you've all heard of water conducting electricity, it is a well known fact. But what if electricity conducted water? Sometimes, in the dream world, logic is twisted and bent so much that benders and non-benders alike, can bend just about anything, even reality.

Zuko stood next to a small pond and called forth his lightning. He smiled at the light produced from his hands. He finally mastered it; he could bend lightning even better than his sister. He then directed the lightning at the water, surrounding it with electricity and moving it all around.

It was then that Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph walked by and stared, marbled at the image of Zuko, apparently water bending. For obvious reasons, Toph did not stare, not only because she couldn't see, but because she already knew what was going on. Ironically she knew it before anyone else who could actually see. Toph could feel the vibrations of the electricity carrying the water, and she smiled, happy that Zuko had mastered it.

Zuko realized he had an audience. Aang and Katara were staring wide eyed and open mouthed, while Sokka rambled incoherently about the illogicality of Zuko being able to bend water, and the possibility of two Avatars co-existing at the same time.

To all of this, Zuko simply replied, "electricity can conduct water," and as if they had remembered a vital piece of common knowledge, the group accepted what they had seen without further questioning, with a collective, "oh."

"For a second there I really did think there was another Avatar," Aang sounded like he hoped there was. Being the last of his kind was not easy; but even if he continued being the last air bender, then at least he wouldn't have to be the only Avatar. Yet the thought was silly, since two Avatars could not possibly co-exist in the world of the living as far as they knew, the spirit world was another story.

Zuko joined the group, walking next to Toph, and it was then that he realized where they all were. Why the fact eluded him before, Zuko did not know, but he decided not to give it too much thought. They ventured deeper into the large yet relatively simple, odd park.

There were swings and slides, and children playing, running and laughing. The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxed. As they walked, they saw something that caught their attention. There was a giant inflatable whale, with many kids jumping on it; it looked like so much fun! "I want to play on the whale!" Aang pointed at the gigantic inflatable toy with a big smile on his face. "Let's all go play on the whale!"

Oddly Zuko felt as if some unknown entity somewhere was watching them and being very amused with Aang's antics, but he didn't give it too much thought. The fact still stood, that the fire prince was not going to play on he whale.

"C'mon Aang, let's do something else." Katara dragged the Avatar away. Though she had to admit that playing on the whale did look fun, she was at an adolescent age where she felt she was too old for certain childish games, even if she still enjoyed them.

Toph shook her head, noticing Katara was, in a way, forcing herself to grow up, and dragging Aang along, which was inevitable for him anyway since he was the Avatar. Sokka made no comment about the whale, with his silence being a miracle in itself, as he walked along with Aang and Katara, followed by Zuko and Toph.

The group reached a park within the park, an area marked as reserved for a game of earth bending baseball, with boulders being thrown and pillars sticking out of the ground to bat the boulders away and make a the run for the hills that marked the bases. The baseball area was quite large, which highlighted the huge space that the entire park occupied, since the baseball area was only a section of it.

The bleachers surrounding the playing area were rather full. Once again proving that Toph had no trouble in perceiving her surroundings, even without seeing them, she easily found some empty bleachers and headed in that direction along with Aang, Katara and Sokka, who seemed to be exited about watching the game.

It was then that Zuko felt the presence of that unknown entity again, as if someone was watching him. Then he felt as if there was a voice in his head, it was a woman's voice but he couldn't quite figure out whose voice it was. It was not Toph, or Katara, and certainly not Azula, or Mai, or Tai Lee. Who it was he did not know, but she told him to go buy some snacks, more than he could eat actually. He did it, almost automatically and unconsciously; then struggled to carry everything he bought to where the group was sitting without dropping anything.

"You bought a lot of things," Toph felt Zuko placed his deliciously unhealthy purchases on the bleachers.

"You're planning to share, right?" Without waiting for a reply, Sokka snatched some popcorn and started eating it, under Katara's disapproving look of not even waiting to be told it was alright, though Zuko did not protest.

"Do you want some too?" Zuko asked Toph.

"Sure," naturally and casually, Toph picked up the snack food of her preference and ate. Zuko sat next to her to watch the game, and then he woke up.

Realizing that it was already day time, and the morning had nearly ended to give way to the afternoon, Zuko rushed to get ready for the day. Seeing his companions once again and seeing Toph, his mind went back to that odd dream and he came to a realization.

It was as if they were all in some kind of group outing, but as time progressed, little by little, with small shy steps, it would eventually turn into a date between him and Toph. Zuko was quick to disregard the thought; it was only a dream after all. Yet he couldn't help it but to feel, that someone somewhere, maybe beyond his world, was amused by all of that.

Eruption 09: Nicknames

As peaceful and apparently safe as the abandoned temple was, the group of young travelers knew they would occasionally need a change of scenery. It was one of those days when Sokka missed his grandmother's sea prune stew more than ever, and Katara didn't quite feel like cooking, not that she had any sea prunes to cook anyway, a fact that Aang was thankful for.

"Can't the princess just roast something?" Toph's complaints matched the growling of her stomach. She wanted food and she wanted it right away.

Zuko suspected that the earth bender became cranky if she was hungry, as must people did when hungry, but she was much more dangerous than most people in such a state. Still, he didn't appreciate being called princess, it reminded him of his sister, and he didn't want to be compared to her. "It's Zuko."

"Princess," Toph used the nickname again, defiantly.

Zuko was becoming quite frustrated, seeing as she was winning their little war before it really got started. He wouldn't allow that, he couldn't allow that. He decided to swallow his pride for the sake of victory. The truth was he was more easily embarrassed than Toph and he knew that. He accepted that little weakness after much thought, and decided to work on conquering it. Toph couldn't very well be immune to humiliation, Zuko assumed no one was. He pushed away any reminder of Azula and tried to look past his anger and frustration. "Fine, call me whatever you want my beloved sweet flower."

Toph raised an eyebrow, taking the sweetly spoken remark as a challenge, which was what it was truly meant to be taken as. "Aren't you feeling romantic today my dancing dragon?" Maybe if Toph made fun of his new favorite fire technique, Zuko would snap.

The new name was still somewhat annoying, but a welcome change from the last. Being called dragon, even if it was a dancing dragon, reminded Zuko of his uncle Iroh, the Dragon of the West. It was definitely a better comparison than Azula. Although Zuko had forgotten Toph's ability to sense lies by feeling the vibrations on one's heartbeats and slight change in the breathing pattern.

"Like that name better, dancing dragon?" Toph grinned, proud of her abilities.

Zuko realized he was at a great disadvantage. He was by nature rather expressive of his emotions, which in the past consisted mostly of anger, but that was different now. Even so, his expressiveness had remained, if not increased. He was sure that Toph could easily see through his tricks with her special abilities, but that did not mean he wouldn't strike back. "Have I told you that you look like a beautiful porcelain doll?"

In Toph's book, that was low. Not only did Zuko mention Toph's looks, which she herself could not perceive beyond vibrations and thus did not care about despite Katara's efforts; but he also compared her to the fragile porcelain doll that her parents wanted her to be. Her anger boiled and the ground beneath the group's feet was filled with her energy, ready to burst apart. But the shake was so light and so repressed, that did not notice it at all.

From their points of view, Toph was flattered and maybe a little embarrassed, but nothing big. "Why thank you," Toph's reply was spoken through clenched teeth, but the audience, composed of Aang, Katara, Sokka and the others, only assumed it was all due to slight embarrassment from Zuko's public declaration of affection, and in no way due to anger.

Zuko felt victories, and Toph felt Zuko's change of mood, he was so very easy to read. She had to use that to her advantage, she refused to let him win, absolutely refused. "I'm sure you're very handsome, it's too bad I can't see you. But I guess I can always see you with earth bending," Toph approached Zuko confidently.

Zuko noticed right away that Toph had a counter attack to throw at him, but he did not turn away. He didn't even say anything; instead he stood his ground, or rather, continued to sit in his current position, and refused to react. He was sending the message that he was not afraid of anything she could dish out. He wanted her to know he could take it and strike back, he felt brave, maybe foolishly so.

"Or I could see you with," Toph gently placed her hands on the sides of Zuko's face, "tact." She could feel the heat of his cheeks in the palms of her hands. She would just have to teach the fire bender that he could not win against her.

Zuko was simply speechless. Whatever witty comeback he had in mind a mere fraction of a second ago, was now gone, as if the thought had never even occurred. Katara had a dreamy look on her face, watching the apparent romance take place. Sokka was surprised that fire and earth couple had already become so close, and Aang was simply amazed at the wonders of love.

Then Toph's stomach growled and broke Zuko out of his trance. The blank that filled his mind was replaced by thousands of racing thoughts that he couldn't keep up with, and he simply sat there until Toph removed her hands from his face.

The earth bender decided that her victory would suffice for the time being, and it was time to focus on tending to her hunger. "Let's get some food." There was an air of victory in Toph's simple request that made Zuko's blood boil, thankfully not literally.

"Right, food, I'm starving!" Sokka remembered his hunger now that the public display of affection had apparently cooled down, "forget the sea prunes, I'll eat anything!"

That was when it was decided that the group's mutual need for a change in scenery, their hunger and their unwillingness to cook, could all be solved by setting off on a journey to a restaurant; and so it was done.

Eruption 10: Table Manners

After arriving in a small town, the Avatar's group headed towards a restaurant, ordered some food and sat down to eat. Everything was apparently normal until they noticed the special attentions the young waitress was giving them.

"She knows who I am," Aang proudly concluded. He gave the girl a happy smile and listened attentively to her ramblings about waiting for her hero. "I'll do my best to restore balance to the world, and I know I can do it."

The girl disregarded Aang's heroic words with little to no interest. "Oh that's nice, but what I really need is my own personal hero, I just know he'll come for me some day!"

The seating arrangement in the round table had Toph next to Zuko, then Sokka, Katara and Aang, not counting Momo who was sitting on Aang's head and Appa who was outside. Sokka noticed where the waitress' gaze was heading and pointed at himself. "You mean me? We'll I kind of have-"

"A girlfriend? Well good for you," once again the waitress was unaffected. That's when Sokka realized that she was looking at Zuko, not him, and grumbled something about bad taste which thankfully, Zuko didn't quite catch.

Time went by slowly as the girl stalled in the process of bringing their meals, one item at a time, so as to make more trips to the table and have more chances of the talking to the young man with the golden eyes. Yet Zuko remained blissfully unaware of the advances. It was the story of his life, though several girls had expressed feelings for him, he either did not return them at all, or tried to return them thinking that he should, and failed miserably at keeping up the act for too long.

All the food was finally set at the table and everyone focused on their meal. The waitress occasionally walked by, even if it meant taking the long way around to tend to her customers in the other tables. Toph finally had enough and decided to end her silence. "Don't you realize what she's doing?"

The fact that she elbowed him, led Zuko to believe that Toph's question was not generally directed at the group, it was directed at him. "Yes, I noticed," well of course, how could he not notice something so obvious, "she must really want a tip."

The group stared at Zuko, with Aang, Katara and even Momo blinking. Sokka expressed his frustration with the fire bender by slapping his own forehead, as he often did when people just didn't get something that they should plainly know.

Toph simply shook her head, the saddest, yet happiest part being, that Zuko was completely sincere about his theory regarding the waitress. "You wouldn't know flirting if it hit you on the face." Toph's words were somewhat amused, more so when she felt Zuko's confusion.

There was that moment of silence, and held breath that always happened when he became confused. The carbon dioxide was not released to be replaced by a new supply of oxygen until Zuko either came out of his confusion, or automatically let out his breath and breathed deeply again in an involuntary function.

Momo made some noises, and hopped off Aang's head and onto the table, tired of waiting for the Avatar to hand him another piece of fruit. The flying lemur would get it himself while the humans busied their complicated little heads with their species' odd pre-mating rituals, as Momo would refer to flirting if he could speak.

Zuko was basking in his confusion, a feeling that had become so familiar to him it was starting to become annoying. What did Toph mean when she spoke of flirting? He took in his surroundings and tried to figure it out.

The waitress wasn't even in his thoughts, so he did not consider her when coming to a conclusion. The fire prince assumed that Toph was continuing their war, and that she had done something to get his attention which he might have missed. Then it hit him, table manners!

Toph was eating like she was taught today. She was hungry and possibly a little upset at her own stomach for growling when it did. Maybe eating slowly as her parents taught her and reminded her her whole life, was Toph's way to force herself to control the hungry noises, while at the same time filling her stomach.

"I see..." Just as the group had thought that Zuko noticed the waitress, his thoughts were flying elsewhere. Zuko assumed that Toph was being lady-like at the table because she wanted to show she could fit into royalty. He did not notice this at first and thus did not reply to her supposed challenge. Well, he wasn't going to give her the last word. "Toph, I'm sure you'll make a great queen one day." There, that should make it clear that he had not given up.

Toph paused, blinked despite it not making much of a difference, and concluded that Zuko's mind was far more complicated than she had ever imagined. Whatever was going on in Zuko's head, Toph could only interpret the compliment as a challenge. "Is that a marriage proposal?"

The angry screams of several customers were heard, as the waitress clumsily spilled their food on them, in shock from what she overheard.

Zuko paled, he did not understand how Toph was able to turn everything he said against him, but he would not give up. "For the future," was the only thing he managed to say at the time, but he would get even. One way or another, Zuko intended to seek payback.

Sokka was open mouthed, Aang gasped and Katara sighed and went off on a mental trip to happy-happy lovey-dovey romance world. The water bender was seeing the relationship between Zuko and Toph in a new light; she was starting to see them both in a new light as well.

Aang summarized the group's thoughts rather well, "wow."

Eruption 11: Food Fight

The customer, whose clothes were soaked in hot soup, grabbed a chicken leg from her sibling's plate and started hitting the waitress on the head with it. The waitress slapped the chicken leg away, causing it to go flying and collide with the chest of a young woman sitting in a neighboring table with her boyfriend.

Trying not to laugh, the young man picked up a napkin and attempted to help clean the barbeque sauce off his date. With the war cry of "pervert!" the young woman punched her date in the nose, effectively breaking it, and sending the poor man tumbling down.

The man tried to hold on to the edge of the table to avoid the painful fall. His hand rested on a spoon placed at the edge of a large bowl of ice-cream they had been happily sharing not so long ago. The spoon served as a catapult, sending a scoop of ice-cream flying into the face of a muscular man in the next table.

The strong, tall, muscular man angrily got up and picked up the younger man by the shirt. Upset that someone other than her was about to beat up her boyfriend, the young woman delivered a sift kick to the muscular man's behind with her odd pointy shoes.

The large muscular man screamed like a little girl and ran around in circles holding his behind. He ran into another waitress who was dumbly staring at the show. The tray she was holding went flying, with the meal falling all over the place and the dessert, a banana split, landed on Zuko's head.

The fire bender angrily got up, but the Avatar was quick to stand in his way. "Calm down Zuko. Remember how you said you didn't want to draw your power from anger anymore?"

"I didn't have ice-cream on my head when I said that!" Zuko yelled in Aang's face.

Aang stepped back and swallowed. Katara felt the need to intervene. "If you would just stay calm, I'm sure there's a better solution for all of this."

"You're right, and I know what that solution is," Sokka had a serious expression, with the glow of hidden genius in his eyes. But the expectations for a smart solution were soon dissolved when Sokka tossed his steak into the air. "Food fight!" Everything went into chaos from there.

Aang felt the need to help restore peace to the restaurant, since he was the Avatar. But it backfired and he ended up covered in everything from hot sauce to ice-cream. They decided that it was best to let the chaos calm down by itself and escaped while they still could.

A short distance away from the restaurant, the Avatar's group was leaving of trail of pieces of food as they walked and brushed it off their bodies. Their clothes, especially Aang's, would be terribly stained, they were sure of it. Being the resident water bender, Katara often did the laundry; she certainly wasn't looking forward to that.

"I want your banana." Toph was the first to break the silence.

A young man who was passing by overheard and stared at the young girl with wide eyes.

Zuko realized that the banana from the ice-cream dessert was still sitting on his head. All those hours in the past of practicing walking like a prince with books on his head gave him the ability to walk around with a banana, or another item, on his head without dropping it.

The random passer by laughed and shook his head, then continued on his way, smiling about some obscure joke that no one else caught.

Zuko took the banana and quietly gave it to Toph who ate it.

They stopped in front of a small food stall and got some snacks, since they didn't get to finish their meal. "What are you ordering, Toph? They have-"

"I know, I can smell it," Toph interrupted Aang's question. "I think I'm alright with what I ate at the restaurant and the banana." Unlike the others, Toph had witnessed the series of events that started the food fight with her earth bending and continued her meal while doing so. The others had left their food unattended to stare at the domino effect that ended in a massive food fight.

Those who wished to finish filling up their stomachs, bought some food to eat along the way, plus edible supplies for later. "Are you sure you don't want to eat either?" Aang noticed Zuko didn't seem to have any intentions of ordering something.

"I'm not in the mood to eat anymore," Zuko replied with a pout.

"You being cranky is not good, and most likely not safe," Sokka shoved a small fruit salad bowl into Zuko's hands. "Have a fruit salad!"

The fire bender managed to mutter a thank you and follow the group as they continued out of town and hopped on Appa.

In mid air, Zuko thought of a great way to relieve his bad mood, taking revenge on Toph. She was a bit surprised to feel a cool piece of fruit pressed against her lips. "Try it, it's good."

Toph could sense Zuko's challenge. He was stubborn and refused to give up, she should have known. She gracefully ate the piece of apple, lips gently brushing his fingers, and she thought she felt him tense up at the contact. Honestly, Zuko was too easy to read, being close made him nervous, it was so obvious.

Toph decided to remind him just who was going to win their secret little war and scooter closer resting her head on his shoulder. "Pretty good, but you need to eat too." Toph reached for the salad bowl and missed it on purpose, instead tracing Zuko's hand around the bowl. She felt his grip start to loosen and took the bowl before he dropped it.

That's how it went the entire way back, with Toph and Zuko feeding each other. Zuko realized that he was getting too nervous around Toph, and vowed to break her nerves of steal. The first step was to put an arm around her shoulders and hold her close. Zuko thought Toph would have to start feeling awkward eventually; she simply had to, but she did not.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Eruption 08 is based on a dream. Thanks to ThumperMiggles for the idea behind the restaurant scene in Eruption 10.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Magma 12 to 19

When I wrote most of this, book 3 of Avatar was just getting started so some things happened a little differently in the story than in the show. However, the basic continuity fits in.

Magma

Volcano I: Earth

Eruption 12: How to Bathe a Lemur

Once Zuko, Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo and Appa were back in their temple home, they retreated to their respective rooms and changed into some clean clothes, except Momo and Appa who didn't really need to wear anything, but they still needed to get cleaned up.

The dirty clothes were placed in a basket, which Katara reluctantly picked up. She eyed Aang and decided it was time for some water bending training. "Aang you're helping me do the laundry, it will be part of your water bending training."

"Aw, but I was going to bathe Appa." Doing the laundry was one of Aang's least favorite chores, and the down side to being able to bend water. Water benders often ended up with water related chores.

"Sokka can bathe Appa." Katara reasoned, much to her brother's dismay; though the water tribe warrior dared not protest when faced with his sister's glare.

"Then who's going to bathe Momo? You know how he gets at bath time." Aang tried once again to slip away from the chore of doing laundry. It would be especially bad with all the stains.

"We'll do it!" Toph immediately volunteered herself and Zuko.

"What?" The fire bender was not exactly pleased with his assigned task.

"Shut up dancing dragon, it's better than scrubbing stains off clothes." Toph had a point, if they already had an assigned task, then they wouldn't have to help deal with the laundry.

"Alright then it's decided," Katara agreed and dragged Aang off to do the laundry.

Sokka grumbled about having a bigger pet to bathe and not having any help, but as Momo squeaked and took to the skies, he realized that maybe bathing Appa would be easier after all. At least the sky bison actually liked to be groomed.

"So, how are we going to catch him?" Zuko had a good question indeed.

Toph shrugged. "How should I know, I can't really see him if he's flying around." Toph was so independent and capable; it was easy to forget that she couldn't see with her eyes and used earth bending to get around. But if the lemur they were trying to catch was not in contact with the ground or anything connected to it, then it would be very hard for Toph to stop him.

"You're the one who volunteered us so you have to help!" First Toph dragged him into the chore, and now she was apparently leaving him to deal with it alone. Zuko would not accept that.

"Fine, just tell me which way Momo went," thus began the wild chase to catch the sticky lemur.

Their strategy was simple, Zuko would be the eyes of the operation, and Toph would close the vertical distance between them and Momo with towers of earth. This resulted in a seemingly endless field of towers sticking out of the ground, a very frustrated Zuko and an almost tired Toph, but not quite.

"He's getting away!" Zuko pointed at Momo, then realized it was useless. "Up and to the right."

"Enough of this, Momo can bathe himself." Toph was sick of chasing after Momo and she was not going to continue doing so.

"You're the one who volunteered," Zuko reminded her.

"This isn't working, Momo flies too fast and you don't give me directions fast enough. We have to find another way," Toph started to think of possible traps.

"I have an idea," Zuko announced. "Get some berries or something as bait and I'll set up the trap."

"What kind of trap is it?" Toph asked.

"One that will work," Zuko assured her.

A few minutes later, Toph had brought the berries and Zuko had the trap all set up. "Here's the bait."

"Good, because the trap is done," Zuko admired his work, he had placed a stick on the edge of a box, keeping it up with enough room for Momo to slip in for the berries. There was a small rope tied to the stick, which would trigger the trap, causing the box to fall on Momo, trapping him inside. Zuko was thankful that Toph couldn't see the trap, because his masterpiece didn't look half as good in real life as it did in his head. Even so, Zuko thought it was worth a try. "Okay, now we have to hide and wait for Momo to come get the berries."

"We can hide inside this hollow bolder," Toph suggested.

"What boulder?" A hollow boulder would be an odd thing to find, and Zuko didn't see any boulders with holes in them. There were plenty of boulders, but none looked hollow.

"This one," Toph made the boulder with Earth bending. It was of a similar size to the surrounding boulders, but it had a hollow space on the inside. Toph and Zuko crawled into the boulder, and Toph closed it, leaving a small space open so Zuko could keep an eye on the trap and pull the rope.

"There's not a lot of space here," Zuko would have shifted uncomfortably, but there wasn't even enough room to do that.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Toph teased.

Zuko was thankful that he wasn't claustrophobic, or else Toph would surely use that against him, and she could tell if he lied about it. "No, I was just saying that there's not a lot of space here."

"If I make the boulder too big it'll be obvious, and one more thing," Toph leaned close to Zuko's ear, which didn't take a lot since they were already very close to each other. "Boulders don't talk."

Her warm breaths so close gave Zuko an odd sensation, but it wasn't an unpleasant one; not unpleasant at all. He remained quiet and waited for Momo.

Luckily, the lemur didn't take too long to find the berries. However, Momo was a lot smarter than he was given credit for; he tossed the box aside, then sat down to eat the berries. He didn't even bother flying away with them, as if mocking his would be captors.

"Momo disabled the trap," Zuko whispered.

"Some trap that must have been," Toph didn't really have high expectations for the trap to work, but she played along with it anyway.

"We could still catch him if we surprise him," Zuko wasn't going to leave his assigned task unfinished, and he knew Toph was pretty determined too. They would keep at it until they won.

Toph earth bent them free of the boulder and Zuko jumped on Momo. He landed ungracefully on the ground, as Momo slipped away once again and flew high above them, making little noises that sounded like he was laughing.

It was mother nature who would stop Momo's mocking laughter and end Zuko and Toph's mission. Water poured from the skies in a sudden outburst of rain, soaking Momo, Toph and Zuko. It was then that they decided that the best way to bathe a lemur was to wait until it got caught in the rain.

Eruption 13: Nurse Toph

Even if he was a fire bender and he was buried under three thick blankets, Zuko was freezing cold. Being exposed to the cold air from the altitude of the temple had not been the healthiest thing to do in wet clothes, but since Zuko had let his laundry pile up, all his clothes were wet. He thought they would be dry by the time he needed to change again, and he would wear his last clean set of clothes until then, but he wasn't counting on the rain.

"Hey," Toph entered without knocking.

Zuko ducked under the covers until he realized that Toph couldn't see his watery eyes, red nose, and the overall pitiful state he was in. "What are you doing here," he peeked out, noticing the tray she was carrying.

"Katara was having a motherly moment and made soup for her sick child," Toph mocked. "She said I should bring it to you, and feed you. I'm just bring it to you," honestly, there was no need for the entire romantic act to embarrass each other if there was no one else to witness it. Sure it was still fun to tease Zuko, but it was more fun with an audience.

Zuko didn't even have the energy to snap a come back, so he simply muttered a "thanks."

Toph placed the tray of food on the night stand then felt Zuko's forehead for a fever like Katara instructed. "Even if you are a fire bender, I really don't think your forehead is supposed to be this hot."

"I'm freezing," Zuko held the blankets tightly around himself. He imagined that his body heat being drained away would feel something like this, but worse.

"You're a living contradiction," Toph concluded, she shrugged and started to walk out of the room. "Get well soon, see ya."

Zuko made no efforts to stop her. The fire bender didn't want to be seen in that state anyway, except by his uncle, he really won't mind being taken care of right now and his uncle was the only one he wouldn't be embarrassed around. Zuko really missed Iroh.

"I'm back," Toph announced, once again entering Zuko's room without knocking, and speaking when she was already inside.

"Did you forget something?" Zuko asked between sniffles.

"No, Katara sent me to take care of you," that was a lie, but Toph was the one who could sense lies, not Zuko. She wondered why she lied about it, and why she returned at all. Maybe she wanted to make sure Zuko was alright, but she didn't understand why. Toph pushed the thoughts away and told herself that she was only concerned about someone who is a part of their group and nothing more. Besides, she didn't have anything better to do, and teasing Zuko was fun. "She said it was best for your girlfriend to take care of you."

"I don't have the energy to get annoyed," Zuko tried to sleep, but that resulted boring to Toph.

"You're not going to get better if you sleep all day. You have no idea how pitiful you are right now," Toph decided to bait Zuko until he snapped and was back to his old self, or rather new self.

"You've never been sick and stuck in bed?" As far as Zuko knew, bad colds happened to everyone and the flu had no mercy.

"I've been sick, no one is safe from the common cold, but I wasn't this pitiful about it." Toph sounded challenging but Zuko wasn't responding and it was starting to make her feel frustrated. "Well? Aren't you getting up?"

"No," Zuko muttered in a sleepy tone.

Footsteps were heard followed by Katara's voice calling Toph. The water bender stopped in front of the Zuko's room, the door had been left open and she noticed Toph was there. "Toph, you didn't come back so I thought you were running away from the chores again. I guess you wanted to stay with Zuko, it's alright then. I'll take your chores for today so you can stay with him." Katara smiled and left, before either Zuko or Toph could protest.

"I thought you said Katara sent you." Zuko reminded.

"I was..." Toph thought about it quickly, "I was just trying to escape from doing chores. I didn't want to get stuck with my usual chores and yours."

Zuko felt as if he was somehow recovering his fiery spirit, at least enough to reply to Toph's challenge. It was pointless to try to embarrass her if there was no one to witness it, and even then it didn't seem to work, but he would try it anyway. "Are you sure you just didn't secretly want to spend time with me?"

"Of course not!" Toph wasn't sure about it herself, but she wasn't going to admit anything, true or not.

"Are you sure? Maybe you've come to like me for real," Zuko felt that, for once, he was actually winning.

"Don't be ridiculous," Toph turned away, expression revealing annoyance.

"Then why are you so angry? This never bothered you before?" Zuko had a point and he knew, so did Toph, but she wouldn't admit it.

The truth was, Toph herself didn't fully understand why she suddenly got angry, but Zuko had taken the lead in their little game and she could not allow that. "Maybe that's why you want, but it's only wishful thinking I assure you."

"You mean your wishful thinking?" Zuko grinned, he might be sick but, he was feeling stronger than ever after taking the lead in Toph's own game.

"Just eat your soup, if your mouth is full then maybe you won't talk," Toph couldn't see Zuko, but she knew he was grinning victoriously, she just knew it.

"I thought you would feed it to me, love." In the start of their war, Zuko wouldn't be so direct, but things have evolved and both their moves had become bolder, trying to push each other over the edge.

Toph took Zuko's statement as a challenge. She was certainly not too embarrassed or nervous to accomplish feeding the sickly fire bender without losing her perfect poker face. With renewed determination, Toph picked up the bowl of soup and sat at the edge of the bed. Zuko didn't think she would actually do it, but she did feed him the meal more gently and patiently than he thought she would. To Toph it was a challenge and she had to prove she could do it.

Eruption 14: False Assumptions Come True

Zuko's cold was gone, but now Toph had it. The prince had heard people say that the best way to get rid of a cold was to give it someone, they couldn't be more right.

"You did it on purpose," Toph accused Zuko, ending the sentence with a sniffle.

"I would love to take the credit, but I don't think it's possible to decide to give away a cold, it just happens." Of course Zuko didn't mention that he had been wishing to give Toph his cold all along.

"Well, at least I'm not a baby about it," being a tough girl was a twenty-four seven job, and Toph was not going to let it go just because of a cold.

The day went by normally, until Katara quietly told Zuko they needed to talk. Toph sneaked away from Aang and Sokka to follow them, curious about what Katara needed to say.

"You love Toph, don't you?" Katara asked.

Zuko was already dreading the conversation. "Yes," none the less he remained firm in his decision to win.

"That's great but don't forget there are certain responsibilities involved in a relationship," with every word Katara said, Zuko wanted more and more to disappear. Neither the fire bender, nor the water bender realized that Toph was listening to the conversation.

"Yeah," Zuko looked away, if Katara knew how to take a hint, she would realize he did not want to talk about it.

Katara noticed his discomfort but continued anyway. "Toph being able to see through earth bending and tact is fine, but she has a cold now and she's reckless. She won't rest or eat her soup; it's obvious she got that cold from you. I didn't mention it before but, take it slowly with her."

Zuko just kept nodding and muttering "yeah," hoping that Katara would be done with her advice quickly.

"I suppose you could say it's your responsibility in way." Katara continued her speech. "Believe me; I know what it's like to be the oldest in the relationship. I know Toph is very independent and outgoing, but take it slowly with the, you know, making out."

Zuko's face turned bright red, and Toph went through great efforts not to laugh out loud feeling his heartbeats speed up. "I wasn't... I didn't... we... It's not like that!" Zuko struggled to find the proper explanation without giving out and revealing the truth, yet somehow avoiding more extreme misunderstandings.

"Anyway, that's all I needed to say. You should stay with Toph and make sure she's alright. See if you can get her to rest and eat her soup," Katara left, thinking that she had been of great help.

Zuko tried to somehow make his face return to its normal colors, his thoughts were running away with him and he didn't want that to happen. Images of Katara's assumptions about Zuko and Toph, floated in his head, refusing to leave him alone.

xoxox xox xoxox

The day continued to flow slowly. Zuko trained Aang in fire bending. The training helped Zuko relax a little, letting the fire flow out freely yet with precise control.

When dinner time rolled around, the group had noodles, a fact which Toph was thankful for, since she was tired of refusing Katara's vegetable soup all day and was starting to think the water bender would make everyone eat it, just to get Toph to eat it.

It was then that Toph grinned evilly. She looked at the noodles, then at Zuko. If they shared the noodles then not only would she embarrass him in front of everyone, but with some luck, she might return the cold he gave her.

Zuko miraculously caught the hint and avoided looking at Toph for fear of his imagination running away with him. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He retained his poker face for just a few moments longer before being unable to look away. Zuko noticed that Toph was only teasing him, and that maybe she wasn't planning to go as far as share the noodles ending in a kiss. Maybe she just wanted to bother him, and it was working so far, but he wouldn't allow it to work any longer. Zuko waited a few minutes and continued eating in silence. So far, Toph had not made her move. He took some noodles with the chop sticks and offered her one end.

Toph was surprised to see that Zuko had taken her idea and actually used it. She was the one who gave him that idea, she started it and she would finish it. There was no way Toph would chicken out of her own plan. She accepted the noodles and ate them slowly, with Zuko making equally slow progress on the other side.

Katara considered pointing out that they would spread the cold that way, and that they had an audience, which had not stopped them in the past, but still. However, the water bender didn't say a word.

Zuko and Toph paused expectantly, as if waiting for Katara to say what she was going to say. Or for anyone at all to say something; then they could break the noodles with the interruption and that would be the end of it, but nobody spoke.

Neither Zuko nor Toph backed down, and slowly continued eating the noodles until their lips met. Eyes closed, hearts beating rapidly, for a short time they forgot that they were challenging each other, and felt as if deep down this was something they both wanted, and they enjoyed it.

Eruption 15: Avoidance

After spending some time apart, too sick to tease each other, as the cold did spread between Zuko and Toph again; the fire bender and the earth bender were finally healed. Time was progressing quietly for them; it was as if they shared an unspoken truce, and at the same time went out of their way to avoid each other.

Not surprisingly, Katara was the first to catch on, and expressed her concern to Sokka and Aang. They agreed that she should talk to Toph and they would talk to Zuko.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Hey Toph, can we talk?" Katara tried to sound casual, but it didn't quite work.

"Is something wrong?" Toph immediately asked, sensing Katara's worry. She expected a speech about how they all needed to contribute and all tat stuff, though Toph didn't think she had forgotten any chores lately, nor had she done anything to trigger Katara's maternal instincts, other than kissing Zuko the other day, but if that was it Katara wouldn't have waited this long before saying something about it.

"No, not really, but I actually wanted to ask you the same question." Katara sat down at the edge of an old fountain which she had earlier refilled with water when they made the ancient temple their home.

Toph knew that Katara wanted her to sit down as well, but she remained standing as if saying she intended the chat to be short. "I'm perfectly fine."

Katara knew that Toph would sooner leave, than follow the conversation where the water bender wanted it to go, unless she directly stated the point herself. "I noticed you and Zuko haven't been spending a lot of time together. Did you have a fight?"

Toph couldn't help it but to laugh. "Believe me if we had a fight, there's no way you could have missed it."

Katara wasn't sure she should be worried about Toph's reply or glad they didn't have a fight. She decided to stay positive and focused on the latter. "Then why...?"

Toph wondered about what was going on herself. It was a strange silent agreement between her a Zuko, as if they were both concluding their little war in a draw. But it couldn't end like that, Toph wouldn't allow. It would all end only when Zuko gave up. "We're just taking slowly that's all. It's not like we broke up or anything."

"Oh, well I'm glad," Katara realized that sometimes she did worry too much. They were just taking a break and slowing things down, it was best that way, nothing to worry about.

xoxox xox xoxox

Zuko was training when Sokka and Aang approached him. The prince ceased his fire bending and faced the other two. For a moment he felt like a small creature, trapped between two predators, but he pushed the thoughts away. An awkward silence was starting to settle and Zuko didn't like it. "Hi?" was the only thing he could think of saying to end it.

"Hi," Aang replied with a big smile, and for a moment Zuko relaxed.

That moment of relaxation did not last too long, for Sokka's next line sent the fire bender to full alert. "We need to talk." The phase was often followed by bad news.

There was something about that phrase, those four little words, that brought the foreboding feeling of certain doom. Why couldn't people learn not to start a conversation like that? "About what?"

"Girls," Sokka placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and they both sat down on rocks to have another man to man talk. "We noticed you and Toph are not as lovey-dovey as you were not too long ago. You need to do something about it. You see, girls like all that romantic stuff; you need to give her attention, a few flowers now and then, all that girly romantic stuff. Even if Toph is kind of a tomboy, she needs it too."

Just when Zuko thought he could catch a break, the world turned against him. It wasn't fair; he was being tortured not only by Toph, but by everyone else as well; mostly by Toph though. But it wasn't fair that she had so much help, even if they didn't realize what was going on. "Toph and I are..." Zuko paused and wondered if he should confess about the immature game going on between them. He knew that the group would not take it well. In fact they might accuse him of playing with Toph's feelings, even if she was in on it too. Zuko realized that his position in the entire ordeal was as bad as it cold be. "We're just fine, just taking things slowly that's all."

"Really? Then you didn't break up?" Relief was evident in Aang.

"No, we're still together," Zuko realized that he would be 'with Toph' for as long as she continued their little war. The entire thing was set up for her to win; but he was both determined and stubborn and even if in the end, if it ever reached an end, she won, he would not make it easy; and maybe, just maybe, he would get back at her in a sufficient and satisfying way.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Sokka and Aang went to talk to me today," Zuko revealed the day's events to Toph when the two were alone, away from the group.

"Katara had a talk with me too; I guess they're just worried about our 'relationship'." Toph used the term loosely, not only because of the way it all started, but because in all honesty she wasn't sure where it all stood, and she had a feeling that neither was Zuko.

"Is it okay to go on like this?" Zuko asked.

Toph paused, sensing his sincerity. "You admit defeat then? Alright, I guess it can end since I won. We'll tell them we decided to have some time apart, since it sounds much nicer than to say 'break up' and that we'll remain friends. They'll forget about the entire thing eventually and that'll be the end of it."

Zuko knew he could get out of this relatively easy, but he couldn't lose like that. "I can't accept those terms."

"Why not? You still won't admit defeat?" Toph felt the sensation of disappointment from a moment ago start to fade away. She wasn't sure why she was happy that Zuko wasn't giving up, but told herself it was only because of the fun and nothing more.

"I'll settle for a draw," Zuko didn't understand why deep down he would prefer if Toph refused. It was supposed to be in his best interest if she agreed, yet somehow he didn't want her to.

"Unacceptable," Toph smiled in a mixture of amusement and challenge, a gesture which Zuko returned.

Eruption 16: The Cave of Two Lovers

"You call that fire bending? That's pitiful!" Aang stepped back as Zuko gave him some 'constructive criticism'. Sokka, who was watching their training laughed.

"I'm trying! I really am!" Aang tried to excuse his poor performance in the training. He was supposed to be improving, but he was actually taking one step forward and two steps back. "It's just that I've been training for days and days and days without rest, and... well..."

Zuko was following a style similar to Toph's in motivating Aang, except much louder. "There is no excuse, you're just weak!"

Once again Sokka laughed, louder than before.

Finally, Zuko turned towards the water tribe boy and glared. "What's so funny?"

Sokka laughed out loud, receiving strange looks from Zuko and Aang. "You are! You sound like some kind of fire nation general or something, yelling at his soldiers."

Zuko was not happy with the comparison. "Do not compare me a heartless military general who doesn't care about sacrificing thousands of innocent lives just to-" He stopped, noting Sokka's look of surprise.

The group had realized that Zuko could be a little more sensitive than they initially thought. "I didn't..." Sokka hasn't said that much, but the comparison was apparently a sensitive spot for the fire bender.

"Let's take a break," Aang suggested. "We're all tired and cranky from all this training. Let's go somewhere; we need a change of scenery."

"Where could we go that doesn't look too suspicious? If we're seen-" Zuko could not finish, for he was thrown into the air by the earth itself.

"That is for being so loud," Toph's hearing was sensitive, and she could hear Zuko loud and clear, despite the distance at opposite ends of the temple. She decided to go over there and shut him up.

"See? Even Toph is cranky!" Aang pointed out, and earned himself a similar earth toss.

"But Toph is always cranky," Zuko knew he was literally standing on dangerous ground. Teasing Toph to try to embarrass her was one thing, but angering her was a death wish.

Instead of using her earth bending against Zuko again, Toph covered her face with her hands and made crying noises.

Sokka and Aang glared daggers at Zuko. "How could you be so mean?" Aang yelled.

"Yeah! Toph gave you her heart, forgave you for being such a jerk in the past, gave you a chance even after you burned her feet, and this is how you repay her?" Sokka joined the guilt trip and accusations against Zuko.

"I didn't mean to!" Zuko rushed past Aang and Sokka towards Toph. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you." Strange, her crying sounded kind of funny, it sounded like muffled laughter. "You're laughing aren't you?"

Toph couldn't hide any longer and let her laughter ring out, while Sokka and Aang stared in surprised. "Do you really think I would get all dramatic over something like that? Being over sensitive is his job," Toph pointed at Zuko, poking him in the process.

"I'm not over sensitive!" Zuko pouted, not realizing how funny he looked.

xoxox xox xoxox

As the days rolled by, it was agreed that the group really needed a change of scenery. They decided to visit a place that was not too crowded, but could be somewhat entertaining.

"Why do we have to go to that cave? I rather stay at the temple," Sokka was not looking forward to visiting the cave of two lovers again. Not only was it the place where he got stuck with a bunch of annoying bards in the past, but he didn't have anyone to do on a date with him. He wondered where Suki was and what she was doing.

"Don't be so negative Sokka; it'll be a good experience to there again. Plus we already know how to find our way out so we won't get lost. All we have to do is put out the lights and follow the glowing crystals," Katara tried to give her brother some of her optimism, but it wasn't working.

"For once I agree with Sokka," Zuko voiced his disproval of their destination. "Why can't we go someplace else? What's so great about a cave with glowing crystals anyway?"

"It's the cave of two lovers, you and Toph could go on a date there!" Katara had no idea how odd it sounded to go on a date to a cave.

Zuko looked almost offended. "Don't you think I could do a little better than that?"

"Aw c'mon, maybe we'll even see the earth bending badgermoles again," Aang's comment caught Toph's attention.

"I'll go!" Toph had learned earth bending from the originals, the badgermoles. It would be good to meet more of them. So it was settled, they flew on Appa towards the cave of two lovers.

xoxox xox xoxox

"I can't believe we're willing going in here," Sokka was followed by Appa and Momo; he was assigned as their caretaker for the visit.

"Relax, don't forget I can see this entire cave with earth bending," Toph reminded everyone. "If anyone gets lost I'll lead the rescue team."

Not too far from the entrance, the cave split into three tunnels. "How convenient," Sokka mused. It was too convenient in his opinion but he knew it would be useless to complain. Sokka went into the far left tunnel along with Appa and Momo. Aang and Katara went into the far right tunnel and Zuko and Toph entered the middle tunnel.

After a few minutes of walking, Toph decided to make her own short cut. Just as she expected, there were two badgermoles behind the wall of stone she opened.

The large animals approached them, and Zuko immediately took a battle stance, the badgermoles were too close for his liking. "Toph look out!" Zuko was certain one of the badgermoles was trying to attack Toph, and he would not allow it. He did not injure the earth bending animal, but the fire effectively scared it away.

"Zuko! Why did you do that?" Toph yelled; she felt the entire cave start to become unstable.

"It wanted to attack you!" They were unable to argue any further, for the earth beneath their feet opened up and swallowed them.

Eruption 17: Lovers' Spat

"This is all your fault," Toph had used her earth bending to break the fall, thus preventing injuries for Zuko and herself. But the fact still remained, that they were trapped underground.

"Everything is my fault," Zuko's statement carried both sarcasm and honesty.

"Don't go all emotional on me, let's just get out of here," Toph was clearly upset. She wanted to get to know the badgermoles, but Zuko had to scare them away with his thoughtless fire bending. Sure he was trying to protect her, but he was too jumpy and defensive, which made things complicated since a fire bender's defense is a strong and fast offence.

"Toph, I'm sorry," Zuko felt as if he had spent the most recent part of his life apologizing all the time. He apologized for chasing the avatar, sending an assassin after them, burning Toph's feet, accidentally stealing her body heat, and now scaring away her new earth bending friends and ending up falling deeper underground; a fate which passed without injuries only because of her skills and fast action. "I really am a disaster waiting to happen."

"Glad you admit it, now do the world a favor and keep your clumsy fire bending to yourself." Zuko did not say anything and Toph tried to earth bend a way out. She felt odd, as if something was blocking her abilities. Earth had always been a stubborn element, her stance was firm, and her energy was focused, but the earth felt a lot harder to move. Toph tried it anyway, and forced the earth to form a pillar, carrying them slowly up with vast effort. It took a lot just to keep the pillar up, and even more effort to open up the cave ceiling so they could reach the previously level. Toph practically never broke a sweat when she was earth bending, but now it was taking everything she had.

Zuko was standing next to Toph in the darkness, he said nothing, and dared not light the way with fire.

"Almost... ah!" The small opening in the ceiling rocks was closed, and Toph's pillar of earth sunk into the ground. "We're trapped," she announced.

"What's wrong? Did you lose your earth bending for some reason?" Zuko was concerned.

"I'm not as weak as you. I'm not the one who can't decide what to do with life, and I can actually control my bending. The badgermoles are angry, they're above using earth bending to keep us here. They're the original earth benders, and I'm outnumbered."

"But there has to be something you can do!" Toph had always been on top of any situation and Zuko couldn't imagine her being trapped by badgermoles.

"I wouldn't have to do anything if you haven't made enemies of those badgermoles!" Toph was looking forward to this and now it was ruined.

Zuko did not reply with anything but started to walk away.

"Where are you going, princess?" Toph half yelled, she didn't feel like babysitting an emotional fire bender.

"Away, the badgermoles are angry at me. If I'm gone they might let you out," Zuko replied.

"And you're just going to stay down here?" Toph knew that would be troublesome.

"Yeah," Zuko continued walking away in the darkness, occasionally coming close to losing his balance with the rocks and uneven terrain, but he didn't light a fire to see where he was going.

"Then who's going to teach Aang fire bending?" Toph brought up a valid point.

"Someone who actually knows how to fire bend," Zuko's footsteps became more distant and a wall of earth closed behind him, when he was far enough from Toph.

"Zuko!" forgetting her anger, and without wasting a second, Toph rushed to open the wall with her earth bending. She felt the badgermoles trying to counter her earth bending, but she forced the wall open and ran in. She remembered something she heard about badgermoles, their liking for music, but she did not carry any instruments. Then Toph remembered her singing lessons when she was little and how much she hated the repetition they involved until she got just the right note with her voice. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to do, I'll beat you up worse than the badgermoles could have!" Toph sang an old Earth Kingdom song, her voice calming the badgermoles enough to soothe their thirst for vengeance. The badgermoles retreated peacefully and Toph could no longer feel them trying to counter her earth bending. "We're safe now, and don't tell anyone about that."

"You saved my life and you're a really good singer," Zuko couldn't help it but to be amazed with Toph.

"You owe me one, actually more than just one, and you better keep this a secret. Honestly, you're like a child, always needing someone to take care of you," Toph was very independent.

As independent as Zuko may appear to be sometimes, he always had someone to take care of him. First his mother when he was a child, then his uncle after he lost his mother. His uncle continued to care for him after being banished from the Fire Nation, yet he left his uncle's side to try to recover his lost honor.

"Hey, why are you getting so emotional all of a sudden? I'm surprised you're not crying yet," Toph interrupted Zuko's angst filled thoughts.

"I made a lot of mistakes and I can't make it right. I wonder if it's best if I give up and stay out of the way." Zuko considered it, there had been many ups and downs, but it felt as if there had been more bad experiences than good; most of which he blamed himself for.

"You're not going to fix anything by just giving up," Toph reminded Zuko, she realized that he needed her, perhaps more than he knew.

"Then I'll keep trying," Zuko didn't sound too eager, but none the less he would stay with the Avatar's group and try to make things right somehow. "I'll just have to-ouch!"

Toph laughed. "You'll have to ouch?"

"I tripped; I can't see without a fire to light the way, but those badgermoles might come back and get angry again if I use fire, even if it's just a small flame to see where I'm going." Zuko got up and kept walking. He would just have to endure the darkness even if it bothered him.

"You big baby, give me your hand, I'll lead the way." They continued hand in hand, exploring the cave of two lovers.

Eruption 18: Realization

Zuko and Toph were almost out of the cave, they could see the light at the end of the tunnel, though they continued walking hand in hand, even if it was no longer needed. Then suddenly the cave's entrance was closed by the earth bending badgermoles.

"Don't tell me I have to sing again," Toph soon realized the badgermoles were not angry. They appeared to be curious, and it occurred to her that they had a much more developed ability than her ability to tell if someone was lying. They could probably even sense emotions. "Your being upset is upsetting them."

"What do you mean? I thought they weren't angry at me anymore," Zuko asked in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure they can sense what we feel, heartbeats, breathing rhythm," Azula was different in that sense, she didn't care to distinguish between the truth or a lie, she didn't care if she was caught lying, and it was that indifference that made her heartbeats and breaths keep a steady rhythm even when telling the most ridiculous and obvious lies. Zuko could not hide his emotions like that, if he was easy to read for Toph, she would assume the badgermoles would read his emotions as easily as they could bend the earth around them.

"I'm too obvious, right?" Zuko had to admit, it was rather easy to see his emotions. "But if they can sense my emotions, then they should know I don't want to hurt them."

"I'm not sure what they're sensing but they don't want to let you go yet." Toph was puzzled by this situation. Zuko was sorry about scaring the badgermoles with his fire, and the flames had not actually hurt them. She was sure the badgermoles forgave Zuko, but now they didn't want him to leave and she didn't understand why.

"Why? What could be bothering them?" Zuko tried to think of a possibility. "You can sense if someone is telling a lie, and they can probably do it too. But if we're not lying then why are they still upset?"

An idea occurred to Toph, "deception..."

"Deception?" Just what did that mean?

"It's just a thought, but they might sense they we're deceiving someone," Toph explained her theory.

"Oh, that..." Zuko wasn't sure what to do about it, maybe there wasn't too much that could be done. "Fine then, you won. We can stop tricking everyone," his own words disappointed him, and somehow he felt like he would miss his complicated relationship with Toph, even if she purposely embarrassed him sometimes.

"They don't seem to be satisfied with that. Maybe it was something else all along," Toph wasn't sure about it, her theory was just a guess, but she thought it was a pretty good guess, still it wasn't a sure thing that it was the answer.

At that moment, like many times before, Zuko felt that he needed his uncle's guidance. He missed Iroh more than he could say and would give anything to be able to ask him what do to. Surely Iroh would have answer. Zuko tried to think of what his uncle would say, the uncle that was so much more like a father to him than Fire Lord Ozai had ever been. He searched for the answer, he thought of Toph and why she didn't just leave him in the cave. The Avatar needed a teacher but was that all?

Zuko realized that he wanted to be more than just Aang's fire bending teacher, he wanted true friends. He remembered Aang's words from that time when he saved the avatar disguised as the Blue Spirit. He wanted the avatar's group to think of him as a real friend, not someone they needed in their group because they had no one else to accomplish a certain task, and Toph, she was truly amazing. "I really admire you."

"Huh?" Toph was taken by surprise. "What's that all of a sudden?"

"It's true, you're the most amazing person I've ever met," It was a realization that floated in front of him who knows for how long before he saw it.

Toph could sense he was sincere, and a rush of emotion came to her. Why did it mean so much to hear those words? She knew she was talented, far from carrying false pride, the pride she felt for her abilities was real and that could be easily proven. But hearing Zuko express such things was...

The cave's exit was opened, the badgermoles appeared to be satisfied with Zuko's realization and let them go. The city of Omashu could be seen in the distance, with the Fire Nation banner at the entrance, symbolizing that the city had been overtaken. "They let us go."

"Is that all the wanted? To hear how cool I am?" Toph was actually thankful to the badgermoles for allowing her to her that. This was different from her previous crush on Sokka; the feelings were deeper, more complex, and almost confusing.

"Maybe that was all they wanted," or maybe they wanted Zuko to realize the truth. He did care about Toph, but how could it possibly work out? He decided to try not to think about it too much. He wished he could tell his uncle about it, Iroh was always encouraging him to find a date; except he never found the right girl back then. As he tried not to complicate his thoughts too much, Zuko remembered something. "I never saw the glowing crystals."

"Maybe the badgermoles hid them from us." Toph logically concluded. Then an old quote from the longer version of the Oma and Shu legend came to mind 'love is brightest is the dark' and she felt a warmth in her cheeks, and Zuko's curious gaze on her face; there was hope.

Eruption 19: Reunited

The group met outside the cave of two lovers, wondering why Toph and Zuko were the last to come out. They assumed the earth bending was Toph's doing, to ensure their privacy. Sokka, Momo and Appa had been the first out, following the crystals. Katara and Aang took a few detours and explored the cave a little, making it as far as the chamber of Oma and Shu; then they followed the crystals out of the cave.

They watched the city of Omashu in the distance, knowing it was not the right time to act, not matter how much they wanted to free the city. The group settled at the entrance to the cave, hidden from the path towards Omashu, and had a picnic. After their picnic, in which Zuko kept stealing glances of Toph, and she was thankful she could 'stare' as much as she wanted without even turning her heard towards him, the group got ready to make the trip back through the cave of two lovers.

Just as they were about to enter the cave, the saw a carriage arrive, traveling the long way around the caves instead of through the short-cut inside them. The carriage was made of wood, Toph could tell it was a carriage but she didn't know who was inside it.

The driver was covered by a hooded cloak, so no one knew who it was. Toph heard a suspicious whisper. "It's them, what do we do?" The driver was female, young, judging by the sound of her voice.

"Just keep going, they don't know it's us." Another female of a similar age replied.

"There's something suspicious about that carriage," at Toph's announcement, everyone hid behind some rocks near the cave and observed the carriage. It suddenly became noisy, as if someone whose mouth was covered and was unable to scream was trying to get their attention.

"They might have a prisoner," Zuko concluded.

"Zuko is with them," the young woman in the cloak spoke. Her voice sounded familiar. "What should we do?"

"Calm down," the second woman instructed. "Let's just hide the prisoner at Omashu like Azula said, then head back and tell her about this."

At the mention of Azula's name, Toph knew why the voices sounded so familiar. "Ty Lee and Mai are in that carriage!"

"But why did he betray us like that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Something about thinking it's the right thing to do. I didn't talk to him before he disappeared, he only left a letter," Mai replied.

Aang stepped forward. "We might not be able to free the entire city, but we can at least free that person." He was determined to try, and the group knew there was no stopping him.

They all ran out of hiding for the rescue mission, Toph stopped the carriage with her earth bending. "They know who we are!" The driver threw her cloak aside revealing herself to be Ty Lee. "Why are you with the Avatar's group? Why did you betray us after you got your honor back?" She yelled at Zuko.

"I lost more of my honor than ever before when I joined Azula, I'm trying to get it back the right way now," Zuko did doubt it for a moment.

Sokka has an unexplainable feeling about this. He couldn't wait and ran to the back of the carriage. "Suki!" The kyoshi warrior was chained and caged, a cloth tied over her mouth. Several knives were thrown at Sokka, but he was quick to draw his sword and block them.

Mai went out the front of the carriage and jumped off joining Ty Lee, "we've lost."

"You're giving up already?" Ty Lee still had some fighting spirit.

"We're outnumbered, overpowered, we lost, it's not worth it," Mai knew they couldn't win, and she wasn't want to throw away useless efforts.

"But what about Zuko! He betrayed us, you most of all. Are you going to let him get away with that?" Ty Lee was furious, for all the emotions Mai didn't feel, Ty Lee made up for it and more.

"What do you want me to do Ty Lee?" For once Mai raised her voice above the monotone. "He left a letter, apologized and made his own choice. Just drop the subject and forget about it." While the argument between the two fire nation girls continued, Sokka had freed Suki and was having a loving little reunion with her.

"I can't believe you Mai, he broke up with you and you're okay with it?" Ty Lee continued insisting that something must be done; she wasn't sure what, but something. She wanted the little fire nation group to be happy together, all four of them, like when they were children.

"Drop it Ty Lee!" Mai yelled and threw a knife dangerously close to Ty Lee, missing on purpose, but proving her point.

"Why?" Ty Lee asked, in a softer tone than before.

"Zuko is our childhood friend, but we're not children anymore. Just forget about it, it wasn't meant to be and I knew it, not if Zuko stopped doing what he was expected to do. I hoped he would stay that way, but I guess he wasn't really happy." Mai began to walk towards Omashu. "I'm getting us some transport then we're heading back home. We'll report we fought and lost."

Ty Lee sighed; she knew very well she couldn't win. Sokka was glaring daggers at her, though Suki assured her Azula was to blame and the other two were just following orders.

"Zuko, did you date her only because she asked and you were expected to agree?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko had been quietly watching the conversation unfold without saying anything until then, "yes..."

"I see," Ty Lee began to walk away, following the same direction Mai had taken. "It's too bad you couldn't stay on our side."

"Is it really okay to let them go?" Sokka asked.

"Azula and Ozai are the real enemies; they're just pawns to them." Suki assured him.

The group rode on Appa, and disappeared into the skies, making sure they weren't followed. Katara healed Suki and they decided to celebrate the reunion; they headed towards an Earth Kingdom town, not yet conquered by the Fire Nation.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. The scene at the end of Chapter 11 where they feed each other was suggested by Mrs. Aang. The theme of rain (used in Eruption 12) is for HarvestMoonGlows. HarvestMoonGlows also suggested Zuko and Toph getting lost in a cave in a review, which happened on Eruption 17. 


	3. Magma 20 to 27

Magma

Volcano I: Earth

Eruption 20: Date

"Zuko," Toph quietly spoke as the group soared in the skies on Appa.

Sokka continuously showed his affection towards Suki and she returned it. Katara was having a conversation with their new member, and Aang listened to Suki's narration of her experiences. Suki occasionally gave Zuko uneasy looks, though she didn't say anything.

"Yeah?" Zuko felt as if he was starting over, once again trying to earn the group's trust.

"Have you ever taken the first step to ask someone on a date?" Toph's question took Zuko by surprised.

Zuko gave it some thought. There was Song, he didn't actually date her, but she seemed interested. Then there was Jin, he went on a date with her after Iroh said he should, she had taken the first step as well. Finally, there was Mai, daughter of a high ranked Fire Nation politician, close friend of the princess and whom everyone expected Zuko to be with. She had taken the first step as well, "no."

Toph laughed and Zuko gave her a confused look. "It's nothing never mind."

"Toph, will you go on a date with me when we land?" Zuko didn't stop to think, he simply let the words flow out.

For a moment Toph wondered if he was just kidding, if he had forgotten what was decided at the cave and was starting the competition again. But she realized, he wasn't, he was actually sincere. "Sure, if you want to."

This time Zuko wasn't going on a date just because he thought he should, this time, he really wanted to go.

xoxox xox xoxox

Appa landed in a town famous for its local fortune teller, Aunt Wu. Suki had not been seriously injured and any scratches were already healed by Katara. Sokka wasn't too fond of fortune telling, but that was not the main activity around town that day. There seemed to be some kind of festival going on, the festival of hope they called it. The day of the black sun had passed, but the town was trying to remain optimistic and believe the avatar would save them again, as he once did from the volcano.

Sokka was off somewhere in lovey-dovey world with Suki. A few of the towns' people recognized Aang and asked him to tour the town, to lift the spirits; the avatar was all too happy to comply. Thus the group was spit into four tiny groups. Sokka and Suki, off in lovey-dovey world, Aang and Katara, touring the town and giving inspirational speeches, Momo and Appa, being fed and spoiled by the locals, which left Zuko and Toph.

Those who had curiously, yet fearfully approached Zuko to ask who he was, had received an answer from Toph before he could reply. "This is Li, he's new in our group," and they believed that any resemblance between the fire nation prince and this Li guy, was a mere coincidence.

"Do you want to take a walk and see if we can find anything to do in the hope festival?" Zuko asked, noting that an awkward silence had formed.

"Sure," The pair walked around the festival, passing by the many booths, and occasionally stopping to take in the sights, or scents, or sounds.

"Young lady," as they walked past a booth, Toph felt that the voice was directed at her.

Toph and Zuko stopped. From what she could feel, Toph could tell there were many small containers on the booth and wondered what kind of goods the woman was selling. "You mean me?"

"Oh yes, would you be interested in buying some." The woman paused taking a good long look at Toph, her eyes were unusually pale, "make up?" she finally finished.

Toph had never cared about make up, it's not like she knew what it looked like, and she couldn't put it on without seeing what she was doing. She recognized shapes, but colors were unknown to her. That make-up substance was so thin when applied to the skin that she wouldn't really feel it, and thus she wouldn't know the difference between subtle matching colors, and a big colorful mess. "I can't really put it on." Besides, the one time she did wear make-up she was led to believe it didn't look good, though Katara tried to assure her it did.

"That's fine, if you buy some I can put it on for you, then you can get a friend to do it later, or your mother can do it," the make-up selling lady didn't know she had been taking the conversation from bad to worse.

Suddenly, Toph found herself comparing the make-up to a mask forced upon her by her parents, and she decided that make-up was just fine and dandy for the girls who chose to wear it of their own free will, but it was not meant for her. "I don't think it'll work out, thanks anyway." Toph started to walk away, followed by Zuko, who had been patiently waiting for Toph to decide if she wanted something from the booth or not.

The thought of buying something for Toph crossed his mind, as Zuko reflected on the unknown status of his relationship with Toph and how spontaneously he had asked her out and she agreed.

Desperate to make a sale, the woman called out to Toph again. "Don't you want to be beautiful?"

Toph stopped, she wasn't confident about her looks, she knew she had talent and brains, but when it came to beauty, how could she believe in something she could not see? "I..."

"I'm sure I have just the right products to work miracles for you!" The woman smiled at the prospect of a sale, but Toph frowned.

"Does that mean I need a miracle to look good?" The earth bender was upset.

"Well, I'm sure there's nothing that the right amount of make up can't solve..."

That was all Toph could take. She ran away into the crowds, and as she disappeared among them, a small earthquake concentrated only directly under the make up booth, shook it harshly, throwing the merchandise everywhere.

Zuko rushed after Toph, mentally kicking himself over and over for not saying anything when he should have. Toph had always been confident in his eyes, he didn't think she needed the extra support, and as much as he secretly wished to be her hero, he wasn't sure she would be okay with that.

He felt frustrated to have messed things up yet again, this time with lack of action rather than the wrong action, but he wasn't going to give up. Even if his entire life was made of messes and attempts to fix those messes, Zuko would keep on living. He would just have to think of a way to make things up to Toph and cheer her up.

Eruption 21: The Scent of Love

Zuko searched for Toph in the crowds, but sadly he had lost track of her. He continued walking around the festival looking for her, until a pleasant scent reached him. He followed it to a small shop. It wasn't a booth for the festival, but an actual shop. The small but pleasant shop was adorned with flowers. Wooden shelves displayed a variety of glass bottles containing all kinds of perfumes.

Zuko remembered that Toph's senses were very acute. It was as if all her other senses were working harder and made up for the one she did not have. He imagined she would like a place like this, full of enjoyable scents.

"How may I help you, Li?" The shop keeper, a young girl with long dark hair and golden-brown eyes, asked.

For a moment Zuko was surprised at the name, but then realized that word must travel fast in the small town, and everyone probably already knew the avatar was in town with his group of travelers. They were probably already informed about the new members as well. "I was looking for someone," even if Toph was not there, there was a possibility that she might have visited the shop drawn by the scents. "Has Toph been here?" If the girl knew 'Li' then maybe she knew who Toph was as well.

"Yes, she was here not too long ago," the shop keeper smiled, as if pleased with a secret that only she knew. "She liked my latest perfume creation and even asked its name. I offered her a free bottle as a gift, but she said something about not being sure if it fit her and left. I tried to tell her should could chose a different scent if she didn't like that one, but she said she had to go. I'm not sure what it was, but I think something was bothering her."

In the mood Toph was in, Zuko would imagine she would want to stay in a calming place like that little shop for a while longer. "What was the name of the perfume she liked?"

"Amazing Beauty," the shop keeper picked up a light green glass bottle, decorated with leaf carvings. "It was this one."

That explained a lot, Toph must have still been upset about earlier and was reminded of it. "Do you know where she went?"

"I can't say for sure, but the inn keeper is giving the avatar and his friends free rooms, so maybe she went there."

"Thanks, and about that perfume..." Zuko wanted to give it to Toph as a gift; he wanted to let her know that she was amazing and beautiful. He knew he liked her, but he was starting to truly realize just how much.

"Welcome to Suna's Perfume Shop! How may I help you?" A young man with short blond hair and blue eyes, around the same age as the shop keeper, rushed into the shop carrying several grocery bags.

"Bento, I thank you for bringing me groceries from your father's store every day, but you already do so much for me. Don't worry about my shop; I'll take care of the customers. Just let me help Li get his lady's gift ready." Suna, the perfume maker, smiled sweetly and tied a soft green ribbon with golden details around the perfume bottle. Though Toph couldn't see the ribbon, she could easily perceive the texture.

"Oh, right, I didn't meant to interrupt," visibly relieved that the customer already had a lady, Bento, who obviously liked Suna, went to put the groceries away.

"Here you go, it's on the house," Suna smiled and gave Zuko the delicate perfume bottle. "Go find your princess and give everyone a good future."

"Thanks," Zuko paused, the words of the perfume maker finally sinking in. "Are you... never mind..." He left the shop, walking towards the inn. He couldn't help it but to wonder if Suna was from the fire nation and had moved away because of the way Ozai was governing. The dark hair, the golden-brown eyes, and her name, Suna, were all common in the fire nation. Zuko decided not to over analyze it too much; maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe when she said princess she didn't literally mean a royal princess.

Zuko's thoughts stopped when he arrived at the inn. Toph was there alright, he saw her in the second floor window, feeling the soft breeze and listening to the sounds of the town. He went inside and up the stairs to find her.

Toph felt someone entering the room, she had left the door open anyway, and she could tell it was Zuko.

"Toph, I got something for you," he placed the small bottle into her hands. Toph felt the fine artwork of the glass, and the soft ribbon. She opened the bottled and recognized the scent. "It's called 'Amazing Beauty' I think it fits you very well."

"I don't even know what beauty truly is," Toph wondered if it was possible. She thought she had the answer, but as she grew, she became unsure. "I can't see so there's no way for me to know."

Toph remembered her past, she remembered hearing her mother describe a painting as beautiful, but she couldn't see it. She remembered an older cousin fussing about keeping her skin smooth and beautiful, yet Toph once touched a sculpture described as beautiful and it wasn't smooth at all. If the answer wasn't the texture, then could it be the colors she didn't see? She had head people say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but her eyes couldn't see anything. Maybe beauty was something easy to identify just by looking, but she couldn't do that, so she couldn't identify it at all. That was what she had come to believe.

"Beauty isn't the same for everyone; you have to decide what's beautiful to you and what isn't. Besides, you can see with your earth bending and tact," Zuko tried to cheer her up.

Toph smiled, "let me take a closer look at you..."

Eruption 22: Love for the Present and Hope for the Future

"Take a closer look?" Zuko wondered what Toph meant, but he kind of liked the sound of it, though when she nodded and extended her hands his insecurities kicked in. Toph had done this before, but it was only for a moment, and it was meant to embarrass him; this was different. "It's not nice..." Great, there he was trying to let Toph know he thought she was beautiful, because she really was, and he had completely forgotten about his own problem regarding looks.

"Let me decide that, okay?" They sat on one of the beds, near the window next to each other. Toph put the perfume on the nightstand and placed her hands on Zuko's face, slowly tracing his features. She felt the difference between the right and left side of his face, the burn skin's texture quite different from the healthy skin; that really must have been painful. But even with the scar, that covered nearly half his face and one ear, she still thought he looked good. It was something she couldn't quite describe but it was there right in front of her, in his expression and in his being. "I think you're handsome..."

Toph continued moving her hands down Zuko's neck, shoulders and arms, all the way to his hands. Then back up his arms and shoulders again, down his chest, her hands stopping on his heart. Zuko wrapped his arms around Toph and hugged her close. She became comfortable in the embrace and returned it. It all just felt so right, like they belonged in each others arms.

They stayed that way quietly for a few minutes, enjoying being so close to each other. They kissed, not realizing that they had an audience out the window. The world had come to a stop for them, and all they knew was pure bliss. The sound of clapping and cheering was heard from outside. Zuko and Toph broke the kiss sooner than they intended and Zuko quickly closed the window.

Toph laughed, "you still get embarrassed easily."

"I'm not embarrassed; I just don't like interruptions," Zuko was still a little embarrassed to be caught kissing, but he was too happy to care about that little detail. He held Toph close again, lips almost touching once more, almost...

Then the door flew open and startled Zuko who did not expect it. Toph had felt the footsteps rushing over, but she didn't care. Zuko turned to look towards the door which caused Toph to land a kiss on his cheek.

"Everyone saw you and they're all happy!" Aang cheered.

Zuko stared at the avatar in confusion. "Why is it so important to them?"

"They think young love is hopeful and inspiring," Katara explained. "They're all over Sokka and Suki too. Aunt Wu also wants to read your fortunes."

xoxox xox xoxox

When they arrived at Aunt Wu's house, she was predicting the future of Sokka and Suki. "Many tests and trials await, but your spirits are strong." She looked at Sokka, "you have improved, you don't inflict as much pain upon yourself as you used to."

Sokka never believed any of that, he was just letting Aunt Wu read their fortunes for the sake of amusement, and didn't even bother to point out how illogical and unscientific her methods were this time.

"I see the two of you being together for a long time. I see you getting married some day and having children," Aunt Wu clapped her hands together and smiled. "That is the future I predict for the two of you."

"What? It's over?" Just when Sokka had, as Suki advised, relaxed and taken the prediction as entertainment he felt it ended too soon.

Suki couldn't help it but to laugh. "You said yourself you knew our future without needing a prediction."

Sokka nodded, "that's true, I have it all planned out in my head." Sokka's imagination took him to a happy, peaceful future, where he was married to Suki.

Next it was Toph and Zuko's turn to have their fortunes read, if only for the fun of it. Aunt Wu poured a new cup of tea so she could read their fortunes in it. Reading tea fortunes was the in thing in the fortune telling world lately. "Your future is very interesting. It seems that your union will bring many positives effects, in fact the fate of an entire nation may hang in the balance. How interesting, you have an important future ahead of you, I see that your love for each other is strong, and together you will change many lives."

Although Zuko didn't believe in fortunes and made his own luck, he couldn't help it but to think of that nation as the Fire Nation. Then he imagined himself in the Fire Nation palace. His uncle Iroh was there, and Toph was there, she was the Fire Lady.

xoxox xox xoxox

That night there was a big dinner in honor of the avatar and his friends. The celebration had really cheered up the entire town. Zuko and Toph sat together and truly enjoyed it. After the dinner, there was a lively dance party and the fun continued until sun rise.

When the sun rose in the horizon, Zuko and Toph had strayed from the group and were on the rooftop of the inn. Toph could feel the warmth of the sun, though she preferred staying warm in Zuko's arms. They wished that moment could last forever; they had found true happiness in each other.

Eruption 23: Earth Bending Tournament

After watching the hope festival celebration, the avatar's group had started to travel all over the world again, keeping people's hopes up. They stopped at an earth bender's city, not just any city, this was where the Bei Fong family lived.

Even if Katara suggested that Toph should go see her parents, she would rather re-take her identity as the blind bandit and compete in the earth bending tournaments. She was quick to sign up and sat in the audience with Zuko and the others waiting for her turn to enter the arena.

"Toph, are you sure you want to do this?" Zuko saw the earth benders in the arena were very strong, and quite a few challengers had left with broken bones.

"Listen dancing dragon, I'm going to warn you right here and now, don't get over protective, you know I can take care of myself and if you need a reminder just le me know." Toph liked being hugged, cuddled and protected more than she imagined she did, but there was a big difference between being protected and loved and being overprotected and underestimated.

"I know," Zuko remembered just how powerful Toph was. She could very well be the strongest earth bender in the entire world, and the only one he ever heard of who could even bend metal. He was tempted to say, 'be careful', but instead he said "have fun," and placed his arm around her shoulders while they waited in the audience.

Toph liked being trusted, she had been treated as helpless for many years, so she truly appreciated it when someone recognized she wasn't. "I will." She rested her head on his shoulder, it wasn't that he protected her because he thought she needed it, but rather he did it because he cared; and Toph would not accept it any other way.

The current fight ended with an earth bender who called himself Unbeatable Muscle as the victor. He lived up to his name, tall muscular and seemingly unbeatable.

The host ran to the arena, while Unbeatable Muscle's unfortunate opponent, or should I say victim, was carried away by paramedics. "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for!"

"Think that's my cue, the bandit returns," Toph was ready to jump off the first row and onto the arena, but she noticed another competitor entering the arena.

"The one and only, Ninja Warrior!" A boy only slightly older then Toph went on stage; he had brown hair and green eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, a new challenger has risen to take on the champion, Unbeatable Muscle versus Ninja Warrior!"

"I'm the champion," Toph was tempted to yelled that and go to the arena to take on both Unbeatable Muscle and Ninja Warrior, but she decided to wait. She had been told that her return as the Blind Bandit would be saved for last.

The announcer left the stage and situated himself in the safety of a balcony overlooking the arena. "Fight!"

The crowd yelled and cheered when the boy known as Ninja Warrior began to pull a large amount of earth from the arena's ground and divided it into smaller pointed pieces. He avoided Unbeatable Muscle's attacks with great agility, while filling the space above them with more pointed rocks. When he was ready, Ninja Warrior went on the offensive, lunching the pointed rocks like a thousands knives from every direction.

Unbeatable Muscle was not so unbeatable after all. He managed to block some of the pieces of earth, but not all of them and it got bloody.

Katara gasped, with a look of horror on her face. "This is too much!" She then proceeded to hit Sokka on the back of the head because he was actually cheering in awe.

"Ow! C'mon Katara that was amazing!" Sokka defended his right to cheer like a crazed fan boy.

"Suki, what do you have to say about it?" Katara searched for some support from the other girl, but found that she too had enjoyed the show.

"It is a little overly violent," Suki said for Katara's benefit, though at the end she added, "but he did bring it upon himself when he signed up for this."

Katara pouted and searched for support in Toph. "What do you think, Toph? I'm sure you felt what was happening on stage."

"Sorry Sugar Queen, but you're the only girly girl in the group who can't take a little gore, the rest of us are tomboys." Toph felt the battle with her earth bending, the boy, Ninja Warrior, was strong, but she had a good strategy to counter his attacks.

After Unbeatable Muscle was taken out of the stage, beaten and bloody, Katara got up as well. "I'm going to the infirmary to help the medics, I'll be back to treat your wounds too."

"No one ever said I would need it," Toph confidently replied.

"You do have a plan right?" Zuko asked, concern and worry evident in his voice. He wanted to stop Toph from fighting, but he knew she wouldn't listen. If anything he would make her upset, angry at him, and maybe even throw her out of focus if he didn't show he trusted her.

"Of course I have a plan. That boy is a lousy aim, that's why he had to fire away from every direction. I'll get him before he can make enough stone knives, and even if he managed to last that long, I already thought of the perfect defense. Relax dancing dragon, he won't put a scratch on me." Toph was actually looking forward to challenging another skilled earth bender.

"I trust you," Zuko trusted Toph, but he couldn't help it at that time but to say the words he held back before, "please be careful."

Toph nodded, "Don't worry, I won't be caught off guard," she assured him.

Eruption 24: Ninja Warrior vs Blind Bandit

The arena was cleaned and smoothed out with earth bending, and the announcer who hosted the tournament once again walked to the center of the arena. "Another amazing victory by Ninja Warrior, but it's not over yet, we have one more fight for everyone to enjoy today. A spectacle of never before seen proportions, a battle that will sure go down in history! The champion of the past has returned to reclaim her title from our current champ. After months of absence from the arena here she is, Blind Bandit!"

Toph jumped on the arena and the crowd cheered with high expectations for this next fight.

Once again, the announcer got to safety before the battle began. "Is everyone ready for the greatest fight ever?"

The crowd cheered loudly, the noise becoming annoying to Toph. She had become used to it during her career as the Blind Bandit, but she had been away from the arena for a few months and it had been expanded.

Nothing the uncomfortable look in Toph's face, Zuko's worries increased. Aang was also starting to see Katara's point. He had been bothered by the bloody battle from before, but didn't say anything about it. Now that one of his friends was out there, it made things worse. The avatar looked towards Sokka who appeared to be pretty confident. "She can win right?"

"Sure she can, Toph can earth bend, see with earth bending, she can even bend metal and she can put up with Zu... er Li for a boyfriend; she'll be perfectly fine I'm sure," Sokka nodded at his own analysis of the situation.

"Hey," there was a short complaint from Zuko, but he was thankful for the extra vote of confidence. "If she gets as much as a scratch, I fry that guy before he can do any more damage and not even the ashes will be left."

When the host yelled "fight!" the arena was full of fast movements and fierce attacks. Toph was the champion, and she wanted to prove that.

When Ninja Warrior levitated a large boulder into the air Toph focused her energy to bring it down upon him. He split it into two at the last moment and avoided being crushed, only to dodge and incoming boulder a second later.

Watching the fast paced battle unfold, Zuko breathed deeply and calmed down. Toph was alright; she was on the offensive and had her opponent dodging none stop. She would knock him out of the arena and it would all end soon.

Just as Toph said, she was able to knock Ninja Warrior out of the arena before he could use his signature move. The goal was to either render the opponent unable to fight, Ninja Warrior's preferred method, or the faster way of just knocking them out of the fighting arena.

"The Blind Bandit wins!" The host called out from the balcony, though the crowd wasn't too pleased. They had grown used to the violent encounters that ended with injuries, and simply throwing one of the fighters out of the arena, was no longer enough to please the crowd.

The host had gone down to the arena to award Toph her prize, but just as he set foot in the arena, the stadium shook, and several large boulders suddenly flew towards Toph. The boulders crashed down where she stood and a cloud of dust was sent into the air.

"Toph!" Zuko yelled her name, fearing for her safety and her life. He didn't see that attack coming; he had relaxed when the battle officially ended.

Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Suki jumped to the arena as Ninja Warrior ran up to it. "No one can beat me, no one!"

Before Zuko revealed himself as a fire bender, the ground beneath Ninja Warrior opened up sending him below the earthly arena, and Toph came out without a scratch. "I felt it coming, but I let him make a fool of himself." Toph had gone underground at the last moment, and other than the dust that stuck to her clothes and skin, which she would call a healthy coating of earth, she was perfectly fine. "I said I could win."

Zuko was happy for Toph and relieved to see that she was safe. He hugged her while the crowd cheered. They didn't get a bloody finish for that round, but making a fool out of one of the competitors amused the audience.

Ninja Warrior emerged from under the stage, his black clothes covered in dirt. "Not bad, you dodged even my surprise attack. I apologize for that, but I have never been defeated before, and I prefer a true battle without the limitations of having to stay on the space of the arena."

"Yeah, more room to run away," Toph replied victoriously, while Zuko secured his arm around her waist and glared at Ninja Warrior.

"Let me congratulate you," Ninja Warrior extended his hand, waiting for Toph to take it.

"Is the knife under your sleeve a congratulatory gift for me?" Toph asked.

Ninja Warrior stared at her with wide eyes, "what are you talking about?"

Toph could not only sense the almost desperate rhythm of Ninja Warrior's vital signs, but also a pattern that revealed plotting, and bad intentions, and she could sense the metal of the knife. She imagined that he must look calm and serious on the outside, though she could not be deceived by an expression she couldn't see. Unlike Azula who controlled her inner workings as well as her expression, this guy could only act on the outside.

Two earth bending security guards came to the arena, and Ninja Warrior was asked to leave. He gave Toph one last look, which Zuko didn't like at all, before turning away and leaving quietly; presenting no resistance towards the guards that escorted him out of the stadium. But the mysterious earth bender would not be their only worry, for the Bei Fong family heard of their daughter's return and went to find her.

Eruption 25: Family Reunion

Toph knew they were there, she felt them with her earth bending; her parents were right outside the stadium, waiting for her to exit. First the group went to the infirmary, slipping away from fans who wanted Toph's autograph, it's not like she could write anyway.

Katara was relieved to see that Toph was safe, and other than the dirt she had all over, which Zuko had gotten as well when he hugged her, she was fine. The infirmary was more like a massacre room; Ninja Warrior didn't show any mercy to his previous opponents. The water bending healer did all she could to help the patients recover, and left exhausted.

"My parents are waiting outside," Toph stated. The thought of taking the back exit crossed her mind, but she did not act on it. She had written a letter to them, hopefully Sokka's messenger hawk, Hawky, had delivered it and they understood. She couldn't avoid them forever, and this was as good a chance as any to face them.

"You've decided to talk to them?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Toph continued walking towards the main exit with no doubts.

"I think it's a great idea," Katara encouraged her.

"What are they like?" Suki asked; the mood felt relatively relaxed so it couldn't be so bad.

"Annoyingly and over protective like you won't believe, but I guess I can't avoid them forever. Maybe they'll finally understand that I'm not going to bother staying unless I'm given some freedom," Toph felt Zuko let go of her and start to fall a little behind in the group.

Zuko slowed his pace and wondered about Toph's parents. Would they recognize him? If so, what would happen then? Even if they didn't recognize him as being from the Fire Nation, that didn't mean they would approve of him. Then again, Toph didn't seem to care what they said and that knowledge reassured him. Even if they disapproved, she was the only one who had to like him, but even so he hoped they wouldn't be upset because of him.

Toph was about to call out to Zuko because he was falling behind, but she felt him catch up with the group and didn't say anything.

"Toph!" Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong hugged their daughter, it was a little suffocating, literally and metaphorically, but she endured it.

"Did you get my letter?" Toph casually asked.

"Yes, we did. Have you come home to stay?" Toph's mother asked hopefully.

"No, I need to keep traveling with the avatar and training him," Toph knew they disapproved, but she didn't expect them to approve, she expected them to understand and clarified that. "You don't need to like it; you only need to understand it." Toph seemed too defensive in her parent's eyes. She noticed their discomfort and the atmosphere went from semi-relaxed to tense, to the point where everyone could feel it. "Mom, dad, you know very well that you can't trap me, I'll break away even if it is by force; and why would you want to keep your own daughter as a prisoner anyway? Thanks for taking care of me when I was little, I now learned how to take care of myself, so you should be good parents and give me some room to grow. Believe me, I do not need protection, especially from bodyguards who are weaker than me." The very earth they stood on started to quake, as if responding to Toph's frustration and sudden rush of emotion.

Toph's parents backed away, and Katara looked like she wanted to say something to make peace, but couldn't figure out what to say. Suki was surprised with how it turned out, Sokka watched not knowing what he should do or say. Aang's mind raced trying to find a way to promote peace, he was the avatar after all, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"We watched the fight..." Toph's father finally broke the tense silence. "We know you're a powerful earth bender and if we must accept that," he made it clear they were only accepting it because Toph gave them no other choice. "Then allow us to help you with your earth bending. We'll hire the best masters to teach you, stay here and train, you'll become stronger, isn't that what you want?"

"That sounds great, but not right now. I'm going to help the avatar," at least they accepted Toph's power; that was a start.

"Try to think about it," Toph's mother insisted. "You don't need to decide right away. Why don't you and your friends stay over and we can try to work things out."

The start wasn't exactly smooth and sweet, but that did not mean it absolutely had to end in disaster. Toph accepted the invitation and the group headed to the Bei Fong mansion.

xoxox xox xoxox

Once they were at the mansion, the avatar's group and the Bei Fong family sat in a large oval shaped table, while the servants brought tea and cookies. Hawky sat contently on a perch, he looked a little chubbier than before, as if he had become accustomed to being fed and spoiled by the servants without having to work. Sokka dared not claim the hawk, he was probably happier as a spoiled pet than a messenger anyway, and Sokka didn't want to take that comfort away from Hawky.

"Let's start over," Toph's mother spoke. "Let's work things out, from the beginning. We'll start with introductions. Toph, tell us about the avatar and all your friends." The atmosphere wasn't exactly comfortable, but at least they were talking without yelling so things could still improve.

Zuko noticed the suspicious looks he was getting and felt very uncomfortable. He stared at his tea, feeling nostalgia; it wasn't as good as uncle Iroh's tea. Zuko let his hair fall over his face, partially hiding the burn scar.

The sitting arrangements on the table had Toph between her mother and father. Aang was sitting next to Toph's father, and Katara was next to her mother. Aang and Katara had become the self proclaimed keepers of peace, and thus needed to work as a barrier between Toph's parents and the rest of the group, absorbing as much of the tension as they could themselves.

To Toph's left the arrangement was her mother, then Katara, Sokka sat next to Katara, where she could elbow him if she thought it was needed. Next to Sokka was Suki. Suki was facing Toph and her parents directly, which was good since a new face might be best for them to have the clearest view of. Next there was Zuko sitting between Aang and Suki. It was as close and he could get to Toph without being directly next to one of her parents. Aang sat between Zuko and Toph's dad, and the oval was completed.

Eruption 26: Introductions

Toph took a deep breath and started to introduce everyone. Her parents seemed to be paying more attention to the avatar now than last time so she started with him. "This is Aang, the avatar. He's on a mission to master all the elements and restore balance to the world," hoping to ease the tension Toph added, "I call him Twinkle Toes."

Aang gave the Bei Fongs a big silly smile, but they remained serious, occasionally stealing glances at Zuko who was having a hard time hiding behind Aang since Zuko was taller. The fire bender saw the world between strands of black hair that had grown and fell over his eyes, and he had no intentions of bushing away the comforting curtain that he knew did not hide him, but gave him the illusion it did. He imagined Aang must feel so bald receiving those scrutinizing looks directly on his head.

Though her parents kept their poker faces on, Toph thought the nicknames were a nice touch to help make the introductions a little more personal, and less awkward. "Over here we have Sugar Queen, also know as Katara," Toph skipped to the other side of the oval with the introductions. "She's a master water bender, she can even work with ice and snow, turn water into ice, and ice into water." Toph decided to skip the blood bending story for Katara's sake, and to prevent her parents from jumping to conclusions and assuming Katara was controlling Toph and making her run away. "Katara is also a healer, her healing powers are really amazing," it was a note worthy to be mentioned, plus it might help calm Toph's parent knowing she was safer than they thought, though the fact remained that she would still be in battles.

Katara gave a kind smile, not as exaggerated as Aang's, but the serenity of her expression was a point in her favor. Zuko was thankful that the Bei Fong couple's attention was shifted towards the other side of the table.

Toph decided to continue with Sokka since he was related to Katara. "Next to Katara is her brother Sokka, I used to call him Boomerang Boy, maybe I should upgrade that to Space Sword. He's a warrior, strategist, and all that stuff; he's also a bit of an inventor and has a good sense of humor," it was funny, Toph mused, in the past she might have looked away and blushed saying all those things about Sokka, but not anymore. Her crush on the water tribe warrior had dissipated and she was truly happy for him and Suki.

Sokka waved a little, as if greeting someone who was far away, even if they were all right there, sitting around the table.

"Next we have Suki, she's a Kyoshi Warrior," Toph remembered her mother speaking about how she should be lady like. "The Kyoshi warriors have a very interesting fighting style that's both strong and elegant. I will call her Fan Lady."

Suki had done an excellent job of keeping a calm expression without flinching once, even if she was at the direct line of sight of the Bei Fongs. She smiled confident but friendly, as Toph introduced her.

Now only Zuko was left, but Toph couldn't introduce him as Zuko. She also thought it was wise to wait and see how things played out before attempting to introduce him as her boyfriend. "This is Li," as soon as Toph spoke the name her friends understood that she would be introducing him with his other identity, and his fire bending and connections with the Fire Nation were to remain a secret. "He's a warrior from a far away Earth Kingdom village, an expert with the twin swords." The nicknames of Dancing Dragon and Princess hinted too much at Zuko's true identity. "I call him Sword Dancer."

After the introductions, the conversation evolved into small talk about the avatar's travels, highlighting the cultural aspect, and avoiding stories of the dangerous parts.

xoxox xox xoxox

Later, the group received a tour of the Bei Fong mansion, highlighting their collection of sculptures, decorative vases, and paintings.

Toph could tell her friends were trying their hardest to give her parents a good impression for her sake. They occasionally commented on the paintings trying to sound sophisticated and cultured, often failing to understand the metaphorical interpretation that high society claimed was ever so easy to see in those works of art. At least Sokka's comments, though not exactly sophisticated, were amusing, and Toph's parents actually smiled a few times.

"Li, you've been awfully quiet during the tour," Toph's father commented. "Tell me, what do you think of this, it's a work of art isn't it?"

The delicate porcelain tea set was meant to be kept on display, not to be used. The cups, plates and tea pot were crafted in great detail and painted with amazing precision. The illustrations of a garden of iris flowers seemed to come to life right out of the porcelain, smoothed and curved with a thin layer of glass to add shine and preserve the detailed paint under it, few could accomplish such an artistic work.

Zuko felt all eyes on him, as Toph's parents awaited his answer. He wasn't sure what to say, so he went with the obvious and decided his best choice was to compliment the tea set and thus complement their taste in art. "The Paradise Garden collection is very nice. I think the iris set was one of Alancia's best work."

There was a moment of silence in which Zuko mentally kicked himself for what he said. He knew about Alancia's work because his late aunt used to collect tea sets and her husband, Zuko's uncle Iroh, loved tea.

In fact, Zuko remembered all too clearly accidentally breaking one of the cups of the rose set when he was a child. It was part of the legendary Paradise Garden collection, updated with a finely crafted tea set featuring a different flower each year. Back then the iris set had not yet been made. He remembered hearing the story of the tea set, though his aunt didn't make a big deal about the broken cup. She mentioned she would simply get a new set the next year, when the sunflower set was to be crafted by Solava Alancia, an artistic fire bender famous for her glass, ceramic and porcelain masterpieces.

Well, at least the Bei Fongs appreciated art no matter what nation it came from. It brought back memories of Solava's visit to the fire palace, and how she crafted a hair piece shaped like the symbol of the fire nation, using her fire to melt the glass and shape it with great skill, then draining away the heat from the glass item, causing it to become solid. It was silly how they expected children to wear such things on their hair and not break them. But memories aside, Zuko felt as if he had walked right into a trap.

Eruption 27: A Disaster Waiting to Happen

"You've heard of Solava?" Toph's mother asked.

Zuko wasn't sure what to do. "Yes, only a little."

"You don't seem surprised at the name Solava," Mr. Bei Fong added curiously.

"I heard about Solava Alancia's work from an aunt," Zuko decided that the truth was good enough in this situation, as long as it didn't go too far. Yet, somehow, he felt as if he was falling deeper.

"I see, well then why don't we continue the tour?" Toph's mother led them towards the gallery room, and Zuko breathed in relief, while Toph tensed up.

The earth bending master quietly slipped away from between her parents when they where immersed discussing a painting, and approached the secret fire bender. "They're suspicious of you."

"What did I do?" Zuko half blamed himself, half asked. He thought he escaped suspicion.

Toph shook her head, almost amused at the irony. "Like I said, a disaster waiting to happen."

"Li, tell me your opinion about this painting," Mr. Bei Fong pulled Zuko away from the group and Toph.

Zuko tried to give a neutral opinion. He realized that few people outside of the Fire Nation knew Solava's first name. To most she was simply Miss Alancia, since Solava was such an obvious Fire Nation name which translated to sun lava. "It's pretty?"

"Come now, you must have a more detailed opinion than that," Mr. Bei Fong insisted.

"I was happy when I thought you were familiar with these works of art. Could it be that you've only heard about Alancia? I suppose warriors have little time to culture themselves," Mrs. Bei Fong put out a great performance, and Toph hoped that Zuko would keep his princely mouth shut, but had no such luck.

Zuko focused on the painting and tried his best to remember all those boring lessons from when he was little. He didn't see Toph flailing her arms trying to get his attention when her parents stopped watching her. He managed to sound like a true prince, which made Toph want to bang her head against the nearest wall. Honestly, Zuko could be a little too gullible sometimes. He thought he was actually giving Toph's parents a good impression and had become more optimistic than he used to be, maybe too optimistic.

xoxox xox xoxox

Time passed by with Toph's parents getting as much information out of Zuko as they possibly could, yet they didn't comment on why he knew the things he knew. Dinner time rolled around, and things appeared to be going smoothly, but Toph was still uneasy even if most of the others had relaxed.

When night fell, Toph had gone to her old room, and her traveling companions were taken to the guest rooms of the large mansion.

xoxox xox xoxox

Zuko was alone in his room, drifting off to sleep. Toph looked uncomfortable during dinner, but he didn't have the chance to talk to her without her parents listening. He wanted to know what was happening; he wanted to know what she meant when she mentioned disaster. He wanted to see Toph, so he got out of bed, and a split second later a pointed rock rose from the stone floor and pierced the bed as if it were nothing but a thin sheet of paper. Zuko grinned, maybe his senses were better than he was given credit for, he knew he was being watched, he felt it, not like an earth bender, but with a warrior's instinct.

In a quick movement, Zuko grabbed his twin swords, threw the window open, causing a little damage to it in the process, but that didn't matter at the time. Zuko leapt outside through the window. The earth bender from the tournament was there, Unbeatable Muscle, the one Katara had healed, not knowing that he would do something like this later, the ingrate. Thus the battle began.

Unbeatable Muscle brought up sharp pieces of earth from the ground but Zuko dodged them. The problem was that Zuko couldn't get close enough to use his swords. He had no choice but to put them away and rely on his fire bending. He shot a flame from his hand and Unbeatable Muscle, though caught by surprise, used a wall of earth to block it at the last moment. He was not able to block the next flame however; it came stronger than the first, burning a hole through the earth and hitting the target.

The muscular earth bender threw off his shirt after it caught on fire then ran away. Clearly he wasn't expecting to fight a fire bender. If the Bei Fongs had discovered Zuko's identity and sent an assassin, then he should have known what he was up against. Could it be that he wasn't sent by Toph's parents at all?

"Well done Dancing Dragon!" Toph congratulated Zuko.

"For how long have you been there?" Zuko was so focused on the fight he didn't even notice Toph was watching.

"Long enough, I felt that guy's earth bending and came to warn you, but it looks like you were able to handle it. Oh, yeah and there's that," Toph pointed up towards the ceiling of the mansion.

On the ceiling a guard stood practically shaking in fear. Things were not looking good, yet somehow Zuko still took the time to note Toph's image in the moon light, wearing pale green silk pajamas, with her long hair down, he didn't even know her hair was that long. She looked beautiful.

"You can stare at me later, Dancing Dragon. Let's go back inside, my parents are coming, we've been discovered." Toph started walking back inside the mansion; she appeared relatively calm given the situation.

xoxox xox xoxox

While Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Momo and Appa slept soundly; Toph, Zuko, the guard, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, were sitting in the tea room.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" Mr. Bei Fong asked in alarm.

"Yes, he's a fire bender. An earth bender attacked him and he used fire to fight back," the guard testified. He didn't care if he had pointed out the earth bender attacked first, Zuko was a fire bender, and that made him guilty.

"Who was that earth bender? I assume we're not talking about one of our guards," Mrs. Being Fong inquired.

"No, I've never seen him before," the guard was still shaken from witnessing the battle.

"He calls himself Unbeatable Muscle, but he was beaten by another earth bender called Ninja Warrior, then I beat Ninja Warrior at the tournament. You might have seen him there," Toph explained.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. The OCs in the story so far are, Suna, Bento, Unbeatable Muscle, Ninja Warrior, Solava Alancia and Terra, but most of them have very minor roles. Thanks to MastaDrumma22 for pointing out Toph's insecurity towards her looks in a review, I used the idea in Eruption 20. Erruption 23 (and others after that) have references to the Japanese shows Ninja Warrior (Sasuke in Japan) and Unbeatable Banzuke (Kinniku Banzuke).


	4. Magma 28 to 35

Magma

Volcano I: Earth

Eruption 28: Plans for the Future

An uncomfortable silence settled into the tea room, as a maid entered with small cart with snacks and dishes. Her dark red hair was pulled into a bun, and her blue-green eyes showed that she was alert and wide wake, unlike someone who supposedly just rolled out of bed the serve an unexpected midnight snack. She must have been quite fast to change into her uniform and fix her hair on such short notice, or she could have been awake all along.

"Terra, please bring a bag of gold," Mr. Bei Fong requested.

"Yes, sir." Terra bowed politely and swiftly brought the bag of gold. She stood beside Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong holding it.

"This is an incentive," Mr. Bei Fong addressed the guard seriously, "for your absolute silence. You are not to speak to anyone about what you saw or about this young man's identity. Do we have an agreement?"

Terra stepped forward and gave the guard the bag of gold, which he graciously accepted, bowing deeply. "Of course! I thank you for your kindness."

"Very well," Mr. Bei Fong continued, "you may return to your post now. Inform us right away if anything suspicious is seen."

"Yes, sir!" The guard left the room and both Toph and Zuko became more confused with each passing minute.

After the guard left, the maid, Terra, casually moved the cups to the table, placing one in front of each guest. Taking her time, she picked up the tea pot and started serving tea.

"What's going on?" Toph asked, unable to wait any longer. Zuko kept quiet, certain that anything he said would surely make things worse.

"Do you honestly believe we would not recognize the prince of the Fire Nation?" Mrs. Being Fong asked.

"I thought you were up to something," Toph stated, while Zuko simply stared at them.

Terra finished serving the tea and lifted the glass lid off a cake dish. She ten picked up a silver knife and began to cut the chocolate cake in equal pieces, serving a generous portion to each guest.

"We were pushing him towards revealing his identity during the tour," Mrs. Bei Fong admitted.

"I noticed," Toph revealed, "so did you, right, Dancing Dragon?"

Zuko nodded even though he wasn't as suspicious back then as he should have been, "I thought there were a lot of questions. But I assure you I have no bad intentions. I'm traveling with the Avatar to teach him fire bending. I want the world to be back in balance and in peace."

"Even if that means going against your own father?" Mr. Bei Fong spoke harshly.

"Yes," Zuko was firm in his decision. "But to be honest, Fire Lord Ozai was never truly a father to me. It was my uncle Iroh who acted towards me like a father should."

"Has it been decided what will happen to the Fire Nation throne after the avatar's duty is completed?" Mrs. Bei Fong inquired in a delicately neutral tone.

Terra finished the task of serving the cake and quietly left the room, taking the cart she used to help carry everything. She paused at the double doors, and closed them silently. The Bei Fongs were not bothered by the maid's presence at all, which indicated that she must have already been informed of the situation, and thus she would not hear anything she did not already know.

"No, I haven't been thinking about that. I suppose I should discuss it with Aang," Zuko answered honestly. He had been thinking about the immediate future, but not the far future.

"We asked him about it," Mr. Bei Fong revealed. "The avatar does not know that we recognized you, but he answered, honestly and simply, 'the prince will be the next fire lord, unless he gets his uncle to be fire lord for a while, and decides to take the throne later,' he spoke as if it were common knowledge."

"I suppose that could work," Zuko wasn't sure what would happen to the throne of the Fire Nation, but he was focused on ending the war first. If the avatar supported him, then maybe Zuko could be fire lord, it was his birth right, but Ozai never made him feel as if it was. The plan about having his uncle take the position sounded very good to Zuko, he should have been Fire Lord in the first place; and then things would have been very different.

"A prince should be more determined than that!" Toph's father caught Zuko by surprise.

The Fire Nation prince found himself sitting straight and looking wide awake at the couple sitting across from him, instead of staring at his tea with sleepy eyes.

"When that happens, I do hope you consider Toph as a diplomatic medium for negotiations between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation," Toph's mother picked up her silver fork and gently brought a small piece of cake to her mouth.

"What?" Zuko and Toph yelled out at the same time.

Mrs. Bei Fong touched her lips with a napkin; then continued speaking. "Why not?"

"You have no objections from me if Toph is okay with that," Zuko managed to say.

"I... Well alright, I'll do it," Toph agreed. "I'm just caught by surprise, and I'm hardly ever caught by surprise. What are you up to?"

Toph's father finished savoring a bite of cake before speaking. "Let us be honest, if you take a diplomatic position you will be safer than if you were to take a military rank."

"Yes, that's true," Toph realized where it was all going. Once again they were trying to protect her, but at least this time they were asking for her agreement instead of overprotecting her. "I still agree. In the military I would have to go where I'm told. As a diplomat I would have more free time and I can visit my friends."

A wave of relief washed over the room. "Good, then Prince Zuko do we have your word that you will support this choice when the time is right?"

Zuko worded his reply so that there would be no confusion, "I promise to support Toph in anything she wishes to do; her future career included," and if she chose to be the Fire Lady instead of a diplomat, he would gladly support that choice.

Eruption 29: Slowly but Surely

After the initial tension and worry washed away, giving room for an odd feeling of relief and comfort to settle in; Toph paid the needed attention to her cake, eating with her hands much to her parents' disapproval.

Zuko had decided that the chocolate was too good not to try it; Toph certainly looked as if she liked it. But unlike Toph, Zuko ate with a fork.

"Toph, dear, please use your eating utensils," her mother reminded her.

Toph shrugged. "Why? We're all in good trust here, aren't we?"

"Yes sweet heart, but that doesn't mean you should let go of your manners," her father tried to sound as understanding as possible, despite the lack of manners from his daughter being one of his greatest annoyances, other than having her run away and fight.

"Prince Zuko is eating properly and so are we," Toph's mother hoped that using one of Toph's friends as the example would help convince her.

"That's because Zuko is suffering from meet the parents anxiety. Let me help you with that Dancing Dragon," Toph took a handful of cake and shoved it into Zuko's mouth messily.

The chocolate frosting was all over his face, Zuko was caught by surprise, but he thought he shouldn't have been. At least Toph lightened the mood enough to rid him of his 'meet the parents' anxiety as she called it. Zuko laughed and considered throwing some cake at Toph's face in return, but he felt the disapproving gazed of her parents, and limited himself to cleaning his face with a napkin.

"Toph! You should apologize for that!" Her father scolded sternly.

But before Toph could even roll her eyes, Zuko assured them no apologies were needed. "It's alright, I did need to relax."

Mr. Bei Fong shook his head, and Mrs. Bei Fong gave an exasperated sigh. They decided they had seen enough and returned to their rooms.

The guard was doubled and Terra, who was actually a powerful earth bender under the deceiving disguise of a maid, was assigned as Toph's bodyguard during her stay at the Bei Fong mansion. Toph didn't feel like arguing with her parents, and decided to pretend to accept the arrangement and reason with Terra after they left.

The earth bender maid entered after Toph's parents had left. She began to clear the plates, though her parents hardly had any cake. "Eat it or leave it here but don't throw it away," Toph knew there were large portions of cake left in those plates, the scarce sound of silver against glass, the scent of chocolate, and the vibrations of her earth bending abilities told her so.

"I ate all the cookies that were left from an earlier snack. To be honest I don't throw away left over unless they are actually leftovers, but your parents don't want to put anything 'back in the box' if it is taken out, it is consumed or thrown away. Although I am quite full so I will leave this cake here for the two of you," Terra stood aside, as if waiting for Toph and Zuko to finish.

"You can go rest, I'm a skilled earth bender, and I can sense vibrations. I'll know if someone is coming before they even get close." Toph attempted to convince Terra that she did not need a bodyguard.

"I know, but your parents have ordered me to stay with you and your guest until you are done. Then I must clear the table and stand guard at your door. Of course, there is no reason for me to intrude in your room unless you call me." Toph immediately caught Terra's hint.

So the maid did understand, Toph grinned. "Well I guess I'll just take this cake and go to my room. Zuko will go back to the guest room, right Dancing Dragon?" Toph hoped that Zuko would catch the hint; she added a wink.

"Right!" Zuko knew it was an obvious invitation so they could discuss the latest happenings in private. They each retreated to their respective rooms, Toph taking the remaining cake with her.

xoxox xox xoxox

A few minutes later, Zuko snuck out the window, ignoring the fact that his bed still had a large pointy piece of stone in it. He snuck past the guards with the skill of a ninja. It reminded him of when he was the Blue Spirit.

He considered calling Toph, but no doubt that would get the guards' attention. Instead he took a small pebble and threw it into her room through the open window, expecting Toph to sense the earth and take it as a signal. Actually she should already know he was there, she was probably watching with her earth bending, waiting to see what he would do to climb to her room.

The same pebble was returned to him flying a circle around him before dropping to the ground. Zuko looked up at the balcony where Toph was, now all cleaned up, waiting for him.

Toph created stairs of earth for Zuko to easily climb to her balcony, then made the evidence sink back into the ground from where it came, just as the guards passed by. They didn't find anything suspicious so they continued their rounds. The guards were mostly concentrating in the gates, and outer areas, assuming that no one would get past them and close to the mansion, which only had a few guards patrolling it up close.

Zuko and Toph talked about several things, including their plans for the future, which they had mutually decided not to worry about for the moment being. It looked as if things would work out well enough anyway.

"My parents must have assumed that Beatable Muscle was trying to kill you because of your identity. Since they expect you to push me up in ranks later, then they'll probably cover for you." Toph modified the earth bending fighter's name into something she deemed more appropriate and closer to the truth.

"At least we can be together that way. It will all work out. I don't know about Unbeatable, I mean Beatable, Muscle, but I have a feeling there's more this than just prejudice against a fire bender. I don't think he knew who I am, he was surprised when I used fire bending" Zuko expressed his concern about the mystery.

"I agree, my parents might have concluded that the attack was because of your identity, but if that was true, Beatable Muscle shouldn't have been surprised by your fire bending. It makes sense to tell a hired fighter what he's up against. I have a feeling that he wasn't acting on his own, and who ever sent him, didn't know you're a fire bender," Toph expressed.

Eruption 30: Good Morning!

"Speaking of your parents," Zuko spoke with a hint of relief yet also an almost impossible to perceive inexplicable disappointment, "I don't think they caught your 'meet the parents' hint."

"I guess not, I didn't think about it too much when I said it. It's okay, maybe it's even better like this. I'll tell them eventually, but there's no need to cause additional drama." In the end, Toph was glad they didn't quite catch the hint. "Want some more cake?"

Zuko decided it was payback time; he took some cake and tried to feed it to Toph, purposely getting her face covered in chocolate in the process. "That's payback for before."

"When will you learn, Dancing Dragon?" Toph grinned. "You can't win against me!" Though their supplies were limited, Toph and Zuko had their own little chocolate cake food fight.

There was a soft knocking sound on Toph's door and Zuko froze. It wouldn't exactly cause the best impression if Toph's parents found him in their daughter's room in the middle of the night, both their faces covered in chocolate. But no one opened the door; instead there was a quiet voice Toph recognized as belonging to Terra. "Keep it quiet you two; I'm supposed to rush in if I hear anything suspicious."

Toph laughed and soon Zuko joined her. She was glad that her new bodyguard was more her accomplice than her guard. "I guess we should get cleaned up. Such a waste of good chocolate, but it was fun."

"It doesn't have to go to waste," Zuko licked some of the chocolate from Toph's face.

She was caught by surprise at first, a rare feeling for Toph; but it did feel nice so she returned the gesture.

xoxox xox xoxox

The next morning was a knock of Toph's door, "Lady Toph, time to wake up!" Terra called in a voice that didn't sound as if she had stayed up all night, but she had. Her shift was just about to end in a few hours and she could get some much needed sleep.

Toph shifted in Zuko's arms, she was comfortable and didn't want to get up. Funny how she was the earth bender and he was sleeping like a rock. Usually Zuko was a light sleeper, but tonight he was so relaxed and at the same time tired from staying up late talking to Toph and having a tickle fight, he didn't even hear the knocks on the door or the maid calling.

"Lady Toph, I'm coming in now," Terra opened the door to find the couple cuddled up together.

"Good morning," Toph greeted her casually.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in like that... I... um... I'll just wait outside!" Terra rushed out the door.

Toph jumped out of bed and chased after her. "Wait, Terra! What in the world were you thinking?"

Toph jumping away woke Zuko right away. He caught a glimpse of her rushing out then she returned along with the maid. He realized that this was not his guest room and both Toph and Terra were blushing. "We stayed up late talking and fell asleep?" Zuko half stated, half asked, unsure if Terra would believe it.

They had kept their conversation quiet, so quiet it was in whispers, so unless one had very sensitive hearing like Toph, they wouldn't have heard them from outside the room, and they really tried not to laugh too hard during the tickle fight. Misunderstandings followed Zuko everywhere.

Toph tried to make the awkward feeling melt away by getting a casual conversation started and becoming informed about what was expected of the day. "Let me guess? My parents want everyone to get together for an early breakfast?"

"Yes, Terra replied, "prince Zuko, I mean Li, the butler should be going to your room to wake you up soon."

"I'll just sneak in," easier said than done. Even with his ninja-like sneaking skills from his days as the Blue Spirit, there was no way Zuko could get past the lively team of earth benders working on the Bei Fong garden. Sure the guards where mostly around the outer area and the near the gates, but the gardeners were all over the place that morning. Zuko quickly stepped away from the window.

"You'd best sneak back from the inside. I will see if the coast is clear," Terra offered to help.

"Why are you helping us?" Zuko asked, true that Terra was supposed to serve Toph, but she worked for Toph's parents and she wasn't exactly following all their rules, instead helping Toph break them without being caught.

"I miss my grandfather," Terra's answer came as a surprise for Zuko. He didn't understand what her grandfather had to do with anything until she explained. "My parents were a fire bender and an earth bender, a forbidden love that brought them death. They were declared traitors and killed, while my brother and my existence remained a secret. I lived with my mother's parents for most of my life; they were from the Earth Kingdom. Later they were killed in a Fire Nation raid."

Both Zuko and Toph were surprised to hear Terra's story.

Terra continued, "My grandparents from my father's side came to visit us often, along with my older brother who had gone to live with them in the Fire Nation since he was a fire bender. They were the only family I had left, but they feared I would be killed if they took me to the Fire Nation, and they knew they would be in danger in the Earth Kingdom. Still, they chose to stay with me and put my safety first."

Terra paused and Toph tried to be supportive of her. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Terra shook her head, "I would rather tell you both," Toph nodded and Terra continued her story. "My brother later joined the Fire Nation army; he was against the war and intended to work as a secret agent helping people escape to safety and providing warnings with inside information so the civilians could get away. At least that was his plan, but there were rumors that the troop he was in was going to be ambushed and the generals knew about it, yet they weren't going to do anything. It was part of the Fire Nation army's plan, to sacrifice the new soldiers, weaken the Earth Kingdom army, then send more experienced soldiers to finish them off."

Eruption 31: A Sad Past

The story of Terra's brother sounded too familiar to Zuko. Terra mentioned a few more details, the date, the place, and Zuko could do nothing more than stare in shock. It was those troops he had tried to save; Terra's brother was one of them. Because of that sacrifice, Zuko spoke and he was punished for it.

Terra's voice was shaken, but she continued her narration. "My grandfather went to try to warn my brother and talk him into leaving the army, but the troops had already gone to battle. Meanwhile my grandmother and I stayed in a small earth bender village near a forest and we were attacked by a bear. Grandma saved us by scaring it away with her fire bending, but the villages turned against us. She died back then to save my life. My brother Fuego, was killed along with most of the other soldiers and in the end I only had grandpa left. We hid for some time, until I met the Bei Fongs and started working for them. It took a lot of convincing, but I finally got grandpa to go back to his home in the Fire Nation where he was safe. I can't even think of losing him. I write often and let him know I'm alright, sometimes he visits secretly, but as much as I miss him, I don't want him to put himself in danger like that."

Toph and Zuko listened to Terra's story; she had such a hard life.

Terra finished retelling her past revealing a surprise, and her hopes. "Grandpa was in the army in the past and worked for the Dragon of the West for a long time. Grandpa heard from General Iroh that his nephew, prince Zuko was different from Ozai. He's sure that one day, when Zuko is Fire Lord, things will change for the better. Zuko, I want you to be Fire Lord; then everyone can live in peace. You and Lady Toph can make it happen!"

Toph opened her mouth to speak and promptly closed it again.

In a quick change of mood, Terra made herself smile and went ahead to see if anyone was coming. "You'd best hurry back to your room Li!"

Zuko glanced at Toph one last time before following the maid out, he would see her soon again.

xoxox xox xoxox

When Zuko and Terra arrived at the guest room, she opened the door to make sure the butler had not already gone in, in which case she would say she had already taken care of waking the guest. Then she stared at the broken window and the sharp earth stabbed through the bed. "It wouldn't make a lot of sense to say you slept here."

"I forgot," Zuko's mind had been occupied by more pleasant thoughts after the battle ended.

Terra earth bent the floor back to normal and stuffed an extra pillow to cover the hole in the mattress. She quickly got an extra sheet from the closet and hid the damage. Luckily the curtains had been merely been pushed aside and were well enough to be used to cover the window. "I'll make sure the gardeners don't speak if they saw anything this morning."

For the next few minutes after Terra left, Zuko pretended to sleep until the butler came to wake him.

xoxox xox xoxox

The Bei Fong family and their guests gathered around the same oval shaped table from before, though the sitting arrangement was a little different this time. Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong sat together with Toph to their right and the Avatar to their left. Zuko was sitting next to Toph, then Sokka, Suki, Katara and the oval was completed with Aang and the Bei Fongs.

The fact that the Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong knew of Zuko's identity was not mentioned during breakfast. They had already discussed that with him, and there was no need to continue the discussion or involve anyone else in it. Instead they spoke about the most neutral topic of all, the weather.

"There's a storm coming?" Aang looked more worried than was needed, he simply didn't like storms. It was a fear he had learned to face, but he still didn't like it.

"Yes, it usually happens around this time of year, and we have received news that the storm is heading this way fast," Toph's father explained.

Suddenly it made sense when the earth bending gardeners where making little domes of earth over the artistically arranged flowers and plants in the garden, it was to protect them from the coming storm.

xoxox xox xoxox

After breakfast, the Avatar's group stepped outside for a short time. The skies were dark in the distance, even if the sun should have been shining. There were no protests about waiting out the storm at the Bei Fong mansion, and even an indoor area large enough for Appa was built in record time by architect earth benders; the window in Zuko's guest room was also fixed without causing a commotion.

As luck or fate would have it, some important dignitaries of the Earth Kingdom happened to be passing by, and stopped at the Bei Fong mansion. As courtesy the Bei Fong family offered them a place to stay, certain that they would not be able to out run the storm and arrive at their destination. They knew they would be caught in the storm otherwise, and graciously accepted the invitation.

However, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong made it clear that Zuko had to remain hidden during their entire stay since the dignitaries could recognize him as the Fire Nation prince. Aang and the others, Toph included, offered to keep Zuko company in the deep spacious basements that formed another mansion underground, and thus they escaped having to put up with countless formalities.

Though her parents wanted her to stay and meet the dignitaries, they had no time to argue and let Toph hide as well. Besides, they knew she would be leaving on a trip with the Avatar and they could not stop her; it would not make them look good to admit that, plus few people even knew the Bei Fongs had a daughter in the first place. So it was decided that Toph would also remain hidden along with the Avatar and his friends, until the storm passed and the dignitaries left.

Eruption 32: Together

The Avatar's group was currently hiding in the basement of the Bei Fong mansion, which was like a mirror image of the mansion above, save for the lack of windows. It was so spacious it hardly felt like being underground, but the main give away was the heat. Luckily, there was a pool which Sokka was enjoying very much. He kept climbing up the latter to the top of the jumping board and trying to show off for Suki. The pool was quite big and allowed room for Katara and Aang to improvise little water bending games.

Zuko and Toph sat at the edge of the pool; both had their feet dipped in the water and no intentions of going in. "Is there a fire bender in existence that likes water?" There was no reply. "Hey, dancing dragon, I ask you a question."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I agree!" Zuko didn't quite catch the question but replied to it anyway.

Toph shook her head. "I asked if there are fire benders who like swimming and stuff like that."

"That would be odd, but I guess it's not impossible. I can swim, I don't really like it, but I can do it." Zuko was a little distracted; the words of all the people who counted on him weighted heavily on his shoulders.

"I can't, I nearly drowned once," Toph admitted.

"Do you want to learn?" Zuko offered to teach her and never before had he seen Toph shake her head so energetically.

"No way! I can't see anything in the water," being in the water was worse than walking on sand for Toph, far worse.

"We both dislike being in the water," Zuko observed. "We have that in common."

"Dislike is an understatement, Dancing Dragon," Toph got up and started to walk towards a door in the corner of the pool room.

Zuko followed her while the rest of the group remained absorbed in their pool games. "Where are we going?"

"To see Appa, I think this is where Momo went too," Toph arrived at a large, spacious area where Appa was napping in a pile of soft straw. "Looks like he's enjoying the rest," Momo was curled up on Appa's head also taking pleasure in the rare lazy time.

Zuko felt a breeze in the room, but wasn't sure where it was coming from, how could there be wind underground? "Where's that breeze coming from?" He could pin point the source to some vents overhead, but he had thought they were several levels under the upper mansion. Such a strong breeze, yet not enough to be called wind, shouldn't reach that far.

"It's from the ventilator room, this way," Toph led the way again, opening another door and passing through a dark, narrow corridor. "Careful with the stairs," there was finally a light after turning a corner and going up some stairs.

The light was coming from some big machines fueled by coal and fire to spin large propellers and spread air around the rooms underground. That way, though they were still warm, they wouldn't be too hot and there would be plenty of oxygen and fresh air circulating. It was ironic, but they were using fire to power a machine used to cool off the area.

Zuko followed Toph to the room next to the engines, above the large room where Appa and Momo were. It was quite windy in that room, with a series of pipes connecting to all the other rooms in the underground mansion. The air was being delivered to each room, though the breeze was not always strong enough to be felt.

Toph continued the tour, entering a small room next to the windy one. The room had a cool temperature being next to such a windy place, and the fact they were dressed to be in a pool, even if they didn't go in, became apparent, but it wouldn't be too cold as long as they stayed close.

"Are you going to tell me now, Dancing Dragon?" Toph asked.

"Tell you want?" Zuko replied with another question.

"Something's been bothering you. Is it because of what Terra said? You know, not all earth bender and fire bender couples are doomed to have a tragic ending. The world isn't the story of Rockmeo and Flameliet." Though in that particular tale of tragic star crossed lovers, the woman was the fire bender and the man was the earth bender, but that wasn't the point.

"I know we can work things out, I just didn't realize how many people were counting on it." It wasn't only that, but also the fact that Zuko was reminded of his past and he wondered how he would face his father again. He had faced him during the day of black sun, but next time, history would have to change.

"You worry too much, was that all?" Toph could feel that there was more to it than that and she was right.

"I was remembering my past. I got this scar trying to save some troops that would be sacrifice; Terra's brother was with them." Zuko noted Toph's curious yet confused look.

"You knew Fuego?" He had not mentioned it before, so Toph assumed that even if Zuko might have heard about the plan, he didn't know any of the soldiers involved.

"No, but I was there when the plan was discussed with the Fire Lord." It was painful to remember such things, but for once, Zuko felt like he wanted to let it all out and he trusted Toph, he wouldn't talk to a lot of people about these things. "I wasn't supposed to go into the meeting room, but I begged my uncle to take me along until he agreed. When the plan was explained I spoke against it and angered the general who suggested it. I promised uncle not to say anything, but I did anyway. I was ready to face the general in agni kai, a fire duel, but instead I ended up facing my own father. After I refused to fight, I ended up with this burn on my face, back then I wasn't even sure my left eye would still work, it's a miracle it does. After that I was banished and had to capture the Avatar to restore my honor."

Toph took in Zuko's words. He never truly hated Aang, or hope itself. He wanted to get his home back, to return to his normal life and capturing the Avatar was the only way he had to do it. Toph had thought her past was complicated, being hidden from the world and treated like a helpless little girl. Where she was pressured to be as fragile as a glass doll, he was pressured to be as strong as unfeeling stone; and neither could live up to those expectations. Toph hugged Zuko, feeling his warmth. "You have a new life now."

"I know, even with all that happened, I'm glad I could get to this point," Zuko sincerely meant it.

Eruption 33: Secrets Revealed

When Zuko and Toph returned, they found out that Sokka had accidentally splashed the fire torches that kept the pool room lit. When Aang tried to get light them again, he accidentally burned himself. Katara healed him, it was nothing serious, but Sokka announced that he blamed Zuko for not being there to fire bend the torches back on.

"It's not my fault this time, just admit that you're a disaster waiting to happen too," Zuko replied to Sokka.

For once, Katara agreed with Zuko, and they all shared tales of the funny things Sokka had done over the course of their trip. Later, Sokka and Suki went for a walk in the underground mansion.

xoxox xox xoxox

That night, Toph's parents snuck underground after the diplomats fell asleep exhausted from their trip. Soft music played in the deeper floors, enough for Sokka and Suki to follow it and join the dancing, but not enough for anyone in the above ground mansion to hear it. They wanted to know why Toph called Zuko Dancing Dragon, which ended with him dancing with Toph.

Seeing them together, Aang let a little important piece of information slip as he danced near by with Katara, not realizing what he was saying. "They really make a cute couple."

Mrs. Bei Fong stepped on Mr. Bei Fong's feet on accident. "What did you say?"

Everyone stopped dancing and Aang wished he could disappear, while poor Mr. Bei Fong went to sit down. "Noting just that they're cute together dancing like that. It doesn't mean anything, just that they're um... good dancers."

"Oh, yes of course," Mrs. Bei Fong went to sit next to her husband whose expression also showed relief. They weren't quite ready to know about their daughter's boyfriend just yet.

"Actually," Toph began, her parents looked towards her and Aang shook his head vigorously, but she ignored him. "Zuko and I are already a couple."

The Bei Fongs stared open mouthed for a few minutes before they exploded in a fit of 'if's 'and's and 'but's. Finally they presented their final argument in unison "it's too dangerous!"

"How is it dangerous?" Toph raised her tone, she wasn't giving them a say in this; they had to learn to trust her. Sure Zuko had made some mistakes in the past, but he honestly tried to fix them. Sure he might be a disaster waiting to happen sometimes, but nothing truly fatal had come out of it. "You wanted me to work with him in the future; I would have to be around him a lot for that to happen."

"People will consider you a traitor because you're with a fire bender," Toph's father explained. "Working with a fire bender, or rather negotiating, is fine, it will be needed for peace, but you won't be able to do that if people don't believe you will be neutral and fair."

"I can be neutral and fair!" Toph argued.

"Even if you are, which will be hard given the circumstances, people will not believe it," Toph's mother insisted.

"But I'm the Avatar; I can tell people that I know Toph will be fair!" Aang was completely ignored while the Bei Fongs continued arguing with their daughter.

"Toph," Zuko finally spoke, and though he did not try to be heard over the other voices, which included Katara, Sokka and Suki who had joined the argument in Toph's favor, he was heard anyway, and they all fell silent. Zuko felt as they stared at him, maybe he even felt Toph's earth bending sight focused on him, and he spoke. "Toph, if you can't be a diplomat for the Earth Kingdom that's fine, you'd be too busy doing that other job I told you about anyway."

Toph mussed over Zuko's words, and the answer came to her. "Right, I'll be too busy. I'm sure that other job will be more fun anyway."

Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong looked confused. What was that other job that Toph could be planning to do? "Not a military job I hope." Mr. Bei Fong disapproved. Sure Toph had the required power, but they wanted her to be safe, at least after the war, since they couldn't do much to stop her in the present time.

"I would say it's more political than military," Toph's little hint brought relief to her parents, but they still wished to know what exactly she was talking about.

"What kind of job is it?" Mr. Bei Fong inquired.

"Is it an important position?" Mrs. Bei Fong added, hoping the answer was yes. Not all political positions were high ranked.

"Fire Lady," Toph replied and Zuko felt his face turn red, he didn't understand how she could say it so easily without a hint of discomfort.

Sure Zuko was happy to hear it, it was something that was said before, a dream he wanted to turn into reality one day, but that didn't mean he could easily announce it at the top of his lungs without his face gaining a few shades of red.

Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong were speechless. They went from staring at Toph to staring at Zuko, which would explain his sudden discomfort. Zuko was about to speak, but Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong drowned him in questions first, faster than he could reply, and it was all a chaotic blur after that.

After Zuko swore on his life who knows how many times, that he would forever protect Toph and be the perfect example of a good husband, things started to calm down a little, though they made both Zuko and Toph promise that they would remain friends only until after the war ended and Zuko was well settled into the position of Fire Lord. Of course they were not planning to keep their words on that, they would continue being together until then and beyond, but there was no need to interrupt a relationship that was going so well.

Eruption 34: Badgermoles

After leaving the Bei Fong mansion, sneaking out when the diplomats were gone, the Avatar's group took a small stop at the cave of two lovers. Suki had not gotten the change to walk through it with Sokka so they went inside on their way back to their temple home.

Again the couples split up in the cave, though this time Appa and Momo decided not to play the third, and forth, wheel and instead flew over the cave to wait at the other side, hidden from view.

With no lights, and without the use of fire bending, this time Zuko was able to see the glowing crystal he heard about. Toph felt the ground move signaling the approach of the badgermoles and smiled. "I think the badgermoles are in a better mood this time."

Zuko made sure not to scare them this time, and watched Toph approach the two large earth bending animals. She remembered when she first learned how to earth bend from those other badgermoles. They bent tunnels and she followed them, with Zuko a few steps behind.

"They want to show us something." The tunnels continued deep underground creating slides. "This'll be fun!" Toph hopped into one of the earth slides and went sliding down laughing all the way. "Zuko you have to try this!"

To Zuko the tunnels were dark, the crystals were left behind above and now he had no idea where he was going. "Toph?" He followed the general direction of Toph's voice and stepped on the slide, slipped and went sliding down as well.

Though not as joyful as Toph at first, Zuko eventually started to enjoy the ride and when he finally reached the deep bottom it felt like it was too soon.

"Toph are you here?" Zuko thought he heard her laughing, probably playing with the badgermoles, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Right next to you, you can fire bend now. The badger moles are far enough, you have to see this place," Toph didn't want him to miss out on what she could see with vibrations. Besides, the badger moles trusted them both now, so it would be alright.

"Are you sure? What if I scare them?" Zuko didn't want another disaster; he remembered how upset Toph was the last time.

"It's okay, go ahead," Toph assured him.

Zuko fire bended a small flame in his hand. He noticed a structure that looked like it could hold a torch and placed the flame there. A line of fire surrounded the area, lighting other torches as it extended, and for a moment Zuko thought he had somehow set the very earth on fire.

Fortunately, the fire stopped spreading and the line of flames dissipated with only the torches staying lit, it was truly amazing. The cave had been earth bended into an elaborate slide, similar to a roller coaster. It was like the mail delivery system of major earth bender cities in the not so distant past. "Wow, this place is great!"

"Yes it is, and we get to play in it!" Toph cheered.

The next few hours were spent playing with the badgermoles and sliding around like children. Finally, when they noticed the flow of time, they realized they should be getting back. The badgermoles carried Toph and Zuko back to the upper cave level, then gave them a ride to the exit where their friends were.

Toph heard them discussing the possibilities of what could have happened to her and Zuko because they could not be found, when the badgermoles came. "Hey guys, we had so much fun!" Toph hopped off the badger mole that was carrying her.

"Toph! Zuko!" Katara began in a motherly fashion. "We were so worried about you!"

"We lost track of time," Zuko jumped off the other badgermole and both badgermoles went back inside the cave.

"You can't keep disappearing like that, we were worried sick, you have no idea how much," Katara continued her motherly speech, while Aang tried to calm her.

Sokka quietly approached and whispered to Zuko, "you totally snuck off to make out, didn't you?"

Zuko felt his face turn red, "don't say things like that, it's not what happened."

Sokka elbowed the fire bender, though not too hard, "sure it wasn't." There was a certain knowing mischief in his voice that made Zuko think that's what Sokka and Suki had done.

"Give them a break, Katara," they were all thankful for Suki's presence and her ability to get Katara out of the motherly mode.

The group was about to ride back to the temple on Appa, Zuko and Toph clearly needed baths and a change of clothes since they were covered in earth. Toph might say it was healthy, but they still needed to get cleaned up. But before Appa could take off, Toph stopped, and looked towards a bunch of rocks. "Ninja Warrior, you do remember my ability to see with earth bending don't you? You must have noticed when I won the tournament."

The earth bender known as Ninja Warrior came out of hiding, "you are very skilled indeed."

Everyone took battle positions, Ninja Warrior's sudden appearance was very suspicious and even more so because he was hiding.

Ninja Warrior raised his hands as if to signal he had no intentions of fighting and the group put away their weapons and elements but strayed on their guard. "There's no need to fear, I only wish to join your little group."

Ninja Warrior sounded convincing, but Toph didn't believe him. "Liar!" Once again the group got ready for the attack.

"It's the truth! I wish to help the Avatar!" Seeing that Toph was not convinced by Ninja Warrior's words, the rest of the group did not believe him either. "I see you're very skilled. Alright I'll tell you the truth. My name is Kenu and I'm a skilled earth bender, as you might remember. I came here looking for Toph."

Eruption 35: Fight for Love

"Why were you looking for me?" Toph asked Kenu, suspiciously.

"Because you've stolen my heart," Kenu's reply took everyone by surprise.

Toph was about to say she wasn't single, but Zuko spoke first. "Don't you dare go near Toph."

Kenu laughed in a mocking tone. "You dare to tell me what to do? You? A non-bender? Oh yes, it's obvious. I can tell you have no talent." Kenu had not seen Zuko use fire, and apparently he had not heard about it either. "The famous Blind Bandit needs someone of her own rank by her side. We'll be the greatest earth bending team!"

Zuko was absolutely furious. Who did Kenu think he was? Stalking Toph, insulting him and acting as if he was the greatest ever. "A battle, here and now!"

"Fine, I accept non-bender!" Kenu agreed.

Katara tried to stop the battle to no avail. "Why don't we all calm down and talk about this. Listen Kenu, you're a great earth bender but that's not all there in a relationship. Besides, Toph already has a boyfriend."

"That's true, I already have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't I would never date you," Toph firmly added.

"I know I can change your mind about that Toph," Kenu completely ignored Katara and remained stubborn on his plans with Toph. "I saw you and your boyfriend in the audience during the tournament, I knew you weren't single and I don't care."

Realization suddenly washed over the group. "You were the one who send Unbeatable Muscle to kill me," Zuko was sure of it. But apparently, Unbeatable Muscle had decided not to inform Kenu about Zuko's fire bending.

"It looks like I'll have to do it myself after all," in a split second the group was surrounding Kenu, weapons and elements ready for the attack. "Of course a non-bender like you can't possibly fight for himself."

All the actual non-benders of the team were wishing to show this insolent fool their power, but Zuko stepped forward first. "The challenge has already been accepted, this is our fight!"

Toph listened in surprise. She never thought two men would fight over her. "Beat him up Li!" She smiled and gave a thumbs up, it was her turn to trust him.

Zuko returned the smile. "This will be over fast."

The group had no choice but to give Zuko and Kenu some space for the fight. Toph gave the signal and the battle began.

Kenu started by throwing small boulders at Zuko to stop him from getting close enough to attack with his swords. At the same time, the earth bender held many rocks floating all around, shaping them to be sharp and pointy for his finishing move.

Zuko dodged or sliced though the rocks with his swords. Kenu saw Zuko advancing and tried to trap his feet on the ground. But Zuko kept moving avoiding the earth bending traps.

Zuko was only a few feet away from Kenu. In one last desperate effort, Kenu made the earth around him rise up and wrap itself around Zuko's feet. The move covered the entire radius around Kenu, so even if Zuko moved fast he would have been caught.

Kenu dropped several of the pointed rocks on that last move, because of the amount of energy and focus it required. He guided the remaining stone knives in the air and prepared for his final attack. "Any last words?"

Zuko started to break free with his swords and Kenu quickly sent the sharp pieces of stone towards him. Zuko was able to free himself and slashed away at the pieces of flying earth.

Aang was tempted to interfere but Toph stopped him. "I like to be trusted and in the same way, I also trust Zuko."

Aang sighed and watched the battle, "alright..."

Zuko made it out of the rain of stones with little more than a few minor scratches. He held his swords at Kenu's throat like a pair of giant scissors. "Give up?" This was what Zuko wanted, not only to win, but to do it without bending, to defend his warrior comrades too.

Kenu gave Zuko a glare full of hatred. "You got lucky." Kenu stepped back and Zuko took it as a surrender. "Toph did you help him by slowing down my earth bending? You did, I know you did!"

"I didn't do anything! Li won fair and square. I can truthfully say he held back so you can consider yourself lucky." Toph gave Zuko a congratulatory hug and kiss, which he happily responded to.

Grumbling something about revenge, Kenu left, and the Avatar's group once again rode on Appa. "I think he'll be back," Sokka looked at Kenu, who was now a small dot in the ground below.

"I still think there could have been a better solution." Katara voiced her concern, more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh well, there's always someone chasing us." Aang tried to lighten the mood.

"I won't let you get caught." Zuko hugged Toph; they were quite comfortable in each others arms. "I know you could have earth bent him to the other side of the world but..."

"I understand; you wanted to get a chance to beat him too, right? Next time it's my turn, they you can beat him up after that, if he comes back for more." Toph would have been upset if Zuko was overprotecting her, but he admitted he knew she could handle the situation.

Toph had already defeated Kenu before when he fought in the earth bending tournament as Ninja Warrior, and his technique had not really changed. Zuko wasn't fighting for her as much as he was fighting together with her, and that made all the difference.

The breeze in the clear cloudless skies, was soft and pleasant, but there was an unusual amount of birds and other flying creatures heading in the opposite direction of Appa's flight towards the air temple.

"Something is strange, I can feel it," Aang was starting to feel uneasy.

Momo curled up in Suki's arms seemingly frightened. "Whatever it is, Momo feels it too."

Appa growled and stopped in mid air. A strange light came from the location of the temple and reached for the sky. Scared, Appa flew away in the opposite direction with everyone who was riding him holding on, trying not to fall.

"Appa, what's wrong? Slow down!" Aang tried to calm the flying bison, but it looked like Appa wouldn't stop until he was away from the temple and the odd light.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Fuego is another minor OC, along with Kenu (Ninja Warrior) and the others already specified. Rockmeo and Flameliet (Eruption 32) is a reference to Romeo and Juliet. Toph playing with the badgermoles (Eruption 34) was requested by deidaras angel91. 


	5. Magma 36 to 43

Eruptions 1 to 41 take place during book 3 and Eruptions 42 and beyond take place after the end of book 3.

Magma

Volcano I: Earth

Eruption 36: Time Flows Differently

Appa stopped, sensing he was far enough from the strange light.

"What is that?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," as the Avatar, Aang somehow felt as if he should know, but he didn't. The light felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Appa landed and everyone got off. "It's okay buddy, you don't need to go over there if you don't want to."

"Does that mean we will be going?" Katara did not approve of it, but a part of her thought they should go, to make sure whatever it was didn't harm anyone should it move or extend.

Aang nodded, "I feel that we should."

The group started walking towards the strange light. "Toph do you sense anything?" The entire time Zuko noticed that Toph had a confused look.

"Whatever you're seeing, I can't see it," Toph admitted.

The group came to a halt, "you can't see it with earth bending?" Zuko as well as everyone else was surprised.

Toph shook her head. "I don't feel anything strange at all. Whatever you see there isn't causing any vibrations."

Toph not being able to sense the source of the light brought a feeling or uncertainty mixed with curiosity. "Maybe we shouldn't get too close." Katara thought of the possible danger, and didn't want anyone to be in that danger.

"But someone has to check it out." Aang felt that as the Avatar, the responsibility fell upon him.

"We'll go carefully and approach little by little," Suki suggested. "Toph if you start feeling anything unusual with your earth bending, let us know."

"Got it," Toph agreed.

The group continued to approach the light coming from the temple, now joined by Appa and Momo. They sensed things differently from humans and would prefer to stay away from the temple right now, but they didn't want to let their human friends continue alone.

The group finally reached the temple to see the light had somewhat died down and was focused on what can only be described as a rip in the fabric of time and space. "Toph?" Aang asked.

The earth bender was becoming frustrated with her inability to see the thing that had everyone so worked up, "nothing."

A ghostly figure appeared near the rip, one that could only be seen by Aang. "There's someone there." He tried to focus on the being who had appeared, willing his sense to see and hear only that. The arrow on his forehead began to glow and soon the image became clear. "Avatar Roku?"

" Aang, what you see before you is a rare disaster that has not occurred in a long time. It is not just this world but the Spirit World itself is out of balance," Roku explained.

"How can we fix it?" Aang knew this was serious. "Will it be fixed when the balance of this world is restored?"

"No, the balance of the Spirit World must be restored first, or you will be working against fate to restore the balance of this world." Roku wished he could help more, but this was a task that only the current Avatar could accomplish.

"What can I do to make it work?" Aang asked.

"Go into the Spirit World, you may bring your companions with you if you wish. Your bodies will sleep here in this temple and your spirits will go." Roku started to fade away. "I'm sorry I cannot help you more with this task, but if the Spirit World is out of balance, us spirits lose our power."

"Roku!" Aang woke up from the Avatar state.

"Avatar Roku?" Katara asked, "you were communicating with him just now?"

"Yes," Aang looked at the rip; it was nothing but light and an opening to the Spirit World. Looking at it closely, the Spirit World could be seen on the other side, it was blurry, as if everything was moving too fast. It produced no vibrations or air currents that could be felt. "The Spirit World must be brought to balance before our world can return to balance. Roku said that my body would sleep here and my spirit would go, and that guys could come with me."

"We can actually visit the Spirit World?" Zuko had not thought it was possible for someone other than the Avatar. This must truly be a special occasion of great emergency.

"I want to go, if I can use earth bending in there," Toph said.

"It should work, maybe it will be a little different but it should still work," Aang looked at the rip, the bright lights that once reached for the skies had been reduced and stabilized. It would be hard to find the rip now, but anyone who had seen the lights before might wonder what it was. "We can't all go at the same time, someone needs to stay here and make sure nothing happens to our bodies while we're in the Spirit World. Katara..."

"No Aang, I want to go," the water bender protested.

"I know, I want you to come too, but it's best if you stay," because Aang had to be the Avatar with no distractions, and he would worry about Katara otherwise. "I know I can entrust everyone to you. Toph has a special way to sense things, even if she can't sense the rip, I think that her senses will be enhanced in the Spirit World so she should come. Zuko might want to come too if Toph is coming and there are some things I think he can help me with. Katara, you're really good at taking care of all of us, so please watch over us. Sokka and Suki, you're both strong warriors, keep us safe if anyone comes this way. Appa and Momo will help too. I think this is the best way to do this."

A moment of silence passed in which everyone gave the situation some thought. "I'll do it," Katara decided. "I know you need me here taking care of everyone's bodies while your spirits are in the Spirit World, don't worry about it, just leave it to me."

"Right, and we'll help out too," Suki agreed.

"You're all in good hands, no worries. Now go in there be all Avatar-like and restore the balance!" Sokka brought in a positive optimistic mood as he usually somehow did.

Toph and Zuko held hands and followed Aang into the Spirit World. Their bodies were left in a dream-like state and their spirits journeyed to the Spirit World.

At the other side, they saw the world moving slowly. "It feels as if time is flowing differently here," Aang observed.

"Looks like for the time we spend here, less time passes in our world," Zuko concluded. It was a little odd watching Katara, Sokka and Suki moved in such slow motion, it was hard to tell they were even moving. No wonder the Spirit World looked like such a blur of motion when they tried to look into it from their world.

Toph held Zuko's hand tightly, her eyes closed. The fire bender looked at her with a concerned expression. "Toph, are you alright?"

Eruption 37: The Light of her Eyes

"Toph!" Zuko saw her pained expression and worried about what could be causing it.

"There's something wrong, something's here," of course Aang knew there was something wrong in the Spirit World; that was what he was trying to fix, even if Roku was not able to tell him the specifics. But Aang didn't expect to feel such evil all at once after stepping into the Spirit World. The feeling came and went rapidly, leaving a sensation of discomfort behind. "It's, it's gone, I can't feel it anymore, but what was it?"

"Toph, did that, thing, whatever Aang is talking about, attack you somehow?" Zuko had not seen anything, but he felt as if Toph was in danger, then the danger was gone, or maybe hiding.

"I'm fine, I felt pain all of a sudden, but I fought it. That thing, some kind of invisible spirit attacked me, but it's okay, I drove it away. I guess you could say the power of the mind is important here." Toph's eyes remained closed as she spoke.

"Right, we should all say alert, Toph do you feel anything with your Earth bending?" Aang asked.

"Nothing," Toph replied, eyes still closed, as if she couldn't open them. "Can't see a thing, it's as if my bending is gone."

"Gone?" Aang started to look a little nervous.

"What is it?" Zuko urged the Avatar to say what was on his mind.

"Well I haven't been here for a while and I kind of forgot," Aang stared at the ground.

"Forgot what?" Zuko didn't like where this was going.

"That we can't bend in the Spirit World," Aang confessed.

Zuko blinked, stared then finally slapped his forehead. "That makes things so much easier," he sarcastically said. He looked at Toph and wondered why she had not opened her eyes. Even if she couldn't see, she kept her eyes open. "Toph, are you okay?"

Toph slowly opened her eyes, blinking gently several times. Her eyes were watery but she was smiling.

Zuko couldn't stop looking at Toph. Her eyes were not nearly white as they used to be, they were green, a deep shade of emerald green more beautiful than the jewel itself. "Toph?"

Smiling, Toph hugged Zuko, taking a long look at his face, "I really like your eyes," so that was what gold looked like, Toph had heard Zuko's eyes were golden but had never seen them. If gold looked like his eyes, it was no wonder it was considered precious and beautiful. "Dancing Dragon, you really are handsome, I'm happy to finally be able to see you with more than just earth bending."

Aang was practically open mouthed witnessing the scene. "Toph's eyes are..."

"It's a gift of the Spirit World I guess," Toph had not looked away from Zuko. She was curious about the world around her, but she wanted to savor the image she had longed to see for so long. "I'm really glad I came."

"So am I," it gave Zuko immense happiness to see Toph smiling like that, with her wish being granted. He didn't know how long it would last, and if her eyes would once again fade to white after they left the Spirit World; but for now he would make sure she enjoyed her new found sight, even if they were on a mission.

After the initial surprise, Zuko, Toph and Aang continued moving forward. They found a building Aang was sure he had not seen before when he was in the Spirit World in the past. "I don't think that's supposed to be there." They approached the building cautiously, entering a long dark corridor.

When they reached the other side, the setting was not a swamp; it was a vast field of colorful flowers. When her parents used to make her wear flowers in her hair, Toph didn't like them, but now she thought they were beautiful. "I didn't know flowers came in so many colors. I didn't even know what colors were." She knew in theory from descriptions, but it wasn't the same as seeing them.

Aang's expression was blank and tired, as if he wasn't being himself, but Zuko was too busy watching Toph run through the flower field to notice, and Toph was too busy with the flowers. The Avatar felt strange. He tried to clear his mind but it wasn't working. He felt as if he should know were to go but he didn't.

Aang was sure the building was not big enough to hold this large flower field inside, plus there was no ceiling; but he thought that structures in the Spirit World didn't necessarily follow a logical style. "I'm going to meditate," Aang finally announced, something was off and he needed to see it clearly. The Avatar sat down at the tunnel entrance and went into a deep meditation.

Toph and Zuko decided to leave Aang to his meditation and explore a little. "I never thought a place like this could be inside that building," Zuko voiced.

"It does look like it would fit, the building wasn't this big, there's no ceiling out there, the sky is different and there's no swamp. I guess that's the Spirit World," Toph was in an exceptionally good mood.

"This is what the day sky looks like in your world when it's clear." Zuko and Toph found a spot far from Aang so they wouldn't interrupt, but still close enough to see and hear him if he needed anything.

"It's really nice and so big; I wish I could have seen it before. I heard the stars are really beautiful. Do you think there's night in the Spirit World?" Toph asked.

"I don't know, it's my first time here. Maybe there is," Zuko didn't fully understand the Spirit World, but it didn't feel that hard to survive in.

"What color is this?" Toph pointed at one of the flowers.

"That's a rose and it's red," Zuko replied.

"What about the sky?" Toph asked.

"Light blue," Zuko couldn't help it but to be amused by all of Toph's questions. She knew the names of colors but she only had words and no images to match them with until now, so she was learning to truly identify them.

Eruption 38: Images

At the entrance to the cave, "Aang," the Avatar opened his eyes to a pair of blue eyes accompanied by a smile.

"Katara? What are you doing in the Spirit World? Is something wrong?" Despite the odd feeling of peace around him, perhaps excessive peace if that was even possible, Aang was concerned with Katara's sudden appearance in the Spirit World.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to see you. I missed you. Let's explore the Spirit World together!" Katara took Aang's hand and pulled him to his feet. Little did he know, that was not Katara at all.

xoxox xox xoxox

In the flower field, a feeling of relaxation washed over Zuko and Toph. She was a quick learner and was already able to identify many colors. A soft breeze blew, a few flower petals dancing around them. One fire red petal landed on Zuko's face and he brushed it away. He skin felt smooth where it shouldn't be. He touched the area again, a wave of self-consciousness almost hitting him, realizing that Toph could now see him. However, he found relief in the inexplicable feeling of being healed. He blinked and noticed how easy it was to open and close his left eye, which he could only open partially before.

"What's wrong dancing dragon? Got an itch?" Toph thought he looked funny, rubbing the left side of his face, tracing along the area around his left eye and the left eyebrow that was there, but shouldn't have been.

"Do I look different?" Zuko asked, as if Toph was always able to see, which in a way she was, but not in the same way as she could now.

"How should I know? I'm seeing you for the first time," but she had seen him before in a different way. Even if Toph had no earth bending in the Spirit World, she had retained her senses including tact, and had gained sight. She felt his face, like she used to when she was trying to see him with her hands. "You do feel different. You said you had a scar, I'm not sure what it was supposed to look like, but this is not how it felt and I can't see any scars." The skin was perfect without a single mark; his face had nothing that by the definition she had learned, could earn the name of scar.

"The Spirit World healed us," Zuko concluded. He ignored the feeling of foreboding as originating from his past experiences when things took a turn for the worse just when he thought they couldn't. That wouldn't happen again, not this time; because this time he was doing the right thing. But bad things could still happen to those who did the right things; he had experienced that and carried the scar for a long time. Yet that scar was healed, was that not the proof he needed to conclude that things do work out if the right path is chosen?

"I wish we could have come sooner," the subject of leaving the Spirit World was not mentioned. Toph looked at the distance and thought she saw something that wasn't there before.

Zuko noticed and looked in the same direction. "A waterfall?"

"Let's go take a closer look!" Toph had heard many times that waterfalls were beautiful and now she knew why.

The pair run to the waterfall, it was much bigger than it appeared to be. Or maybe it grew as they approached; much more then it should have out of simple relative perspective. The crystalline water fell majestically, creating a soft sound. The lake below the waterfall had no means of not overflowing with the water constantly falling in, but the surface of the lake was calm and peaceful, and the level of water never changed.

The rays of the sun reflected off the falling water creating a radiant rainbow, with colors that were much brighter than they would have been in real life. Toph felt as if she had been missing out for a long time, finally seeing all those things that some thought of as beautiful and others took for granted. But of all of it, her favorite sight was her handsome Dancing Dragon, who was currently examining his reflection in the mirror-like surface of the calm lake.

Satisfied with the mysterious disappearance of his scar, he looked at Toph. She had happiness radiating from her smile and her emerald green eyes. He hugged her, thankful that she could see him like that, without the mark of his painful past, and thankful that she could see at all. They stayed close and kissed, the light around them becoming dim.

When they parted, the dark skies were filled with many small lights, brighter than the stars that could be seen from Earth, some in colors that Zuko would never imagined for a star. The atmosphere was perfect, they were together, and they wished that it would last forever.

They sat next to the lake, looking up at the stars, a gift from the Spirit World, they thought. They hugged and watched the shooting stars go by, lighting the skies as they went, and they realized once again how comfortable they were with each other and how much they never wanted to let go.

"I love you..."

Eruption 39: Their Own World

After dozing off together, Toph started dreaming. The wind was harsh and cold, she saw blurred figures fading. She heard, felt and even smelled the danger somehow. There was boiling lava all around, she couldn't explain how. She saw him, Zuko, exactly as he was. He stood in a lone rock among the lava, a being of fire standing before him. "Make your choice," the being spoke in its thunderous voice.

xoxox xox xoxox

Toph woke up in Zuko's arms, her heart was pounding and she suddenly felt lost. She couldn't feel where she was, though she knew they had taken refuge in a cave to get some rest. Her hands reached for the sleeping prince next to her, gently so she wouldn't wake him. Her green eyes were wide open, but the faint light of the stars at the entrance to the cave wasn't enough. She ran out, leaving Zuko asleep. She stared at the clear night sky and her fast breathes evened.

Toph could not feel where she was, but she could see. When she closed her eyes, lacking her earth bending, she became uneasy. Maybe that was the reason why she had nightmares. Her nightmares in the past were rare; usually she woke up without remembering anything she might have dreamed about. When she did dream, be it good of bad, her dreams were about feelings, similar to what she could perceive through earth bending, that was all that was stored in her subconscious, so that was all she had to dream about.

This was Toph's first dream with clear images. Not only could she see the dream, but all her senses were acute during it as well, more so than ever before. She would have preferred a pleasant dream as the first dream she could see, but even so, she was thankful to be able to see in her dream at all, even if it was a nightmare. Toph continued to stare at the night sky, and didn't notice the little weasel approaching until it was sitting next to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Toph was surprised by the sudden unfamiliar voice. Her head turned in every direction, searching for the one who spoke, but saw no one except a little black weasel.

"Yes, it was I who spoke," the weasel answered Toph's silent question.

She laughed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." It really shouldn't be rare for animals in the Spirit World to speak.

"Yes indeed, many things can happen here. You've received a gift haven't you? I received one too," the weasel smiled.

"The Spirit World can even make animals talk, that's interesting," Toph knew of that world's powers, she had no doubts about it.

"Oh yes, yes, it's wonderful. I wanted to show my friends but," the weasel paused and observed Toph's expression; she looked uncomfortable with where this was going.

"What happened?" Toph wanted to know if it was possible to take the gift of the Spirit World with her when she left.

"I couldn't talk, it was too bad. I missed it so much I came back. It was hard leaving my friends, but I made new friends here, other weasels, animals and even humans!" The weasel sounded happy with his choice.

"There are more humans here?" Toph was a bit surprised. She thought that going into the Spirit World was not something people did so easily.

"Yes, yes! There's a town not too far from here. But the gates only open at sunset, the days are a little irregular here so you never know when that will happen, but tomorrow may end really fast. When that happens, head for the sunset and beyond the twilight there is a town," the weasel explained. "Seek the wizard; he knows how to make the gifts of the Spirit World permanent even if you leave. Of course, he'll charge you, but it'll be worth it if you ever decide to go back. I'm already used to living here and I made lots of new friends, so I decided to stay even after I found out about the wizard."

Toph had found the solution to her dilemma and it was all thanks to a weasel. "Thanks," she petted the small animal, who comfortably snuggled in her arms.

Knowing that there was a way to keep her seeing eyes, Toph headed back into the cave, feeling more at peace. She lay on the ground next to Zuko, just as she said, it did not rain in the middle of the night, so they really could have stayed out. It didn't matter knowing that she could have a lifetime to look at that sky, at Zuko and at the world. She was curious about so many things.

The idea of how to pay the one called 'wizard' tugged at the back of Toph's mind, but she ignored it, she would find a way to pay him. Her family was rich after all, if she needed money she could send for it somehow, or as a last resort go get it herself. After Toph drifted off to sleep next to Zuko, the dreams that came were pleasant.

xoxox xox xoxox

Toph was marching down a long corridor surrounded by fire, but the fire did not worry her. The flames looked beautiful, not threatening, taking many colors and shapes, it was amazing. Zuko looked as handsome as ever, radiant in formal royal attire. Toph noted that she too was dressed formally. At the end of the fiery corridor stood Iroh, waiting at a table set with tea.

Toph and Zuko sat at the table with Iroh. The three of them had tea together and spoke of many things. Toph and Zuko were engaged and would soon announce it. The good dreams continued until morning.

Eruption 40: Magical Dream

The next day, upon reaching the village they had been directed towards, they found little cabins that looked like they came out of a painting. A small bridge went over the peaceful stream that was only about one or two feet deep, tiny silver and gold fish were swimming in the peaceful crystalline waters and little pebbles in a variety of color were visible at the bottom.

Entering such a normal looking village, with people walking along the streets, merchants selling fruits and a variety of goods, and cabins lining the streets, made them almost forget where they were. It was all too similar to a village in the outside world, except it was a little more dream-like, ideal and peaceful; it was a very pleasant place.

Across the bridge and past the mailbox labeled 'Wizard', where a small blue bird was perched happily chirping a little melody, Zuko knocked on the door of one of the small houses. "Come in," the voice of an elderly man was heard from within.

Toph and Zuko entered to find that the tiny house looked much bigger on the inside, composed of several rooms though from looking at its apparent size from outside one would assume it's only composed on a single small room. The cozy living room was layered in colorful festive fuzzy carpets and comfy furniture. A fireplace burned on the opposite end of the room, though no chimney could be seen outside.

The walls were practically covered with overflowing bookcases, containing texts big and small, in a variety of colors. In the corner of the living room there was a desk, some rolled up parchment was pushed to the side as well as a bottle of ink with a large white feather. A book was placed on the desk, and in front of the book sat an elderly man.

The man looked at his visitors. He was a little on the chubby side, his blue eyes looked kind behind his glasses and he ha s a short white beard. "Tashia! It's been so long!"

"Huh? You mean me? My name is Toph," she did not know of anyone called Tashia.

"Oh? My apologies Miss Toph, you look so much like my granddaughter I thought she was back. Sometimes I forget that she passed away and expect her to return with a basket full of berries like she used to do." The man paused, trying to shift his sad expression into a happy one.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Toph spoke quietly; she didn't expect to remind anyone of a loved one they've lost.

"Don't worry about it, it's actually good to see someone so young and energetic who looks like my dear granddaughter. I am known as Wizard, it's nice to meet you Miss Toph, and what is your name young man?" Well at least they knew they had the right person if he was the wizard.

"My name is Zuko."

"And I'm just Toph, I don't like that formal miss stuff."

"Very well, pleased to meet you both, sit down, I have some tea; it's good to have company over when drinking tea." While Wizard got the tea, Toph and Zuko sat in the living room.

"He kind of reminds me of uncle," Zuko wondered what kind of tea Wizard liked and if it was anything like Iroh's tea.

After the tea was served Toph was about to explain her purpose for the visit, which of course involved keeping the gift she received from the Spirit World after leaving, however that was not what she said.

That world, specifically the strange structure that they entered which had a world of its own inside, played many tricks on their minds. "We're travelers," Toph voiced.

"We're searching for a nice place to live, and some jobs," Zuko added. Somehow he felt as if they were a young couple who ran away together to spend their lives with each other. The story fit so well that he didn't question it as much as he should.

"Well you've come to the right place; I could offer you some jobs myself. It's nothing too hard, there's a little path behind this house that leads to a field rich in fruits and berries. They grow by themselves so you don't need to worry about that, but someone has to bring them to the village. I usually sell the products that grow in my land to the local shops, and they supply the village. Sometimes merchants come by to buy fruits to take to other villages. How about I hire you two to work on my land and we split the profits three ways? I can also provide you with a place to live."

It certainly sounded like a good deal, "sounds great, what do you think Dancing Dragon?"

"I agree, we could stay in this village and live a happy life together," Zuko and Toph were both wrapped up in the dream, but at least, it was a happy dream.

xoxox xox xoxox

That afternoon they went to the fields to bring back the fruits. Apples, oranges, bananas, pears, strawberries and all kinds of fruits grew from identical trees, each carrying an unnatural cocktail in its branches. It made no sense, but such details were blurred by a happy dream where time moved at an indefinite pace.

The small carriage pulled by an ostrich-horse held many baskets filled with fruits sorted by type and a happy couple enjoyed an afternoon snack under the shade of one of those cocktail trees. "That was fun," Toph took a bit of her apple.

"Okay, you were right, it was fun," it took some convincing but Zuko finally gave into the strategy of Toph shaking up the trees with her earth bending while he ran around catching the fruits. He felt a bit silly like the first time he did the Dragon Dance, but after a while, he actually started to have fun, and Toph was certainly amused watching him.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. They would have a long and happy life together in that little village. It was what they traveled out to do, to find place just like that to live their lives forever. They didn't question the return of their bending abilities, and they didn't remember that the world they were in was not their own. They didn't know that all they saw was only an illusion.

Eruption 41: Wake Up Call

"Zuko! Toph!" When Zuko and Toph were returning to the Wizard's house they found a boy with arrow tattoos who knew their names. "We have to get out of here quick! We've been tricked! We have to go, it's all an illusion, everything; the bending, the village, all of it is a trap. We need to get out of here!"

Aang saw through the illusion only thanks to the real Katara. Aang had been tricked by the fake one until he heard the real Katara's voice in the distance. Though his soul was in the Spirit World, being the Avatar, Aang could somehow hear Katara speaking to his dormant body despite the difference in the flow of time and the distance.

"I don't know who you are but you need to calm down." The boy looked familiar, but Zuko couldn't quite remember who he was.

"I think he's been out in the sun for too long," Toph added.

Aang started at them worriedly, "oh no, you were tricked too. Wake up! You have to wake up from this dream world!" Toph and Zuko looked at Aang as if he was crazy and the Avatar felt them slipping further away. "I won't let this happen, I won't lose my friends!" His arrow tattoos and eyes began to glow, "you have to remember!"

Zuko saw many images, pictures of his life, his time in the Fire Nation, his time with Iroh and his time with Toph. At the same time, Toph felt the sensation of earthly vibrations, reminding her of everything she saw through her earth bending.

"Aang?" Zuko recognized him. "What is this place doing to us?"

"This place isn't a temple we entered, it's the enemy, we're literally inside the enemy; it was all an illusion from the start. This evil being is what's affecting the Spirit World, but we can still win, you'll have to call the power of our souls" This time it wouldn't be about letting everything go, it would be about projecting the wishes of their souls through their energy. "The sooner the better, I'll need your help for this, so lend me your power."

"Are you sure you wish to do that?" A blurry figure appeared, slowly becoming clearly visible. It was the one known as Wizard. "When Earth and Fire unite they create magma, a substance that moves slowly, destroying everything in its path. Eventually it cools and it's like a new world, a world that's been cleansed. Earth and Fire together have too much strength to face any challenges that may come; they might destroy the will for war and bring a peaceful era in a new world. I can't let you do that."

"All of this was a trap for Toph and me," Zuko realized. "Who are you really?"

"I've been called many names," the being spoke, "and many times, I've been called Despair. This place, this temple you entered, is all inside my very soul. Avatar, the hope of people, while you continued to be reborn I could not grow. All those years of despair created me from the anguish of people's hearts. If you accomplish your mission I will be gone, perish now bringer of hope!" Despair created a warp in the dimension and summoned Kenu.

"Don't worry Toph, after this is over you won't remember anything and you and I will live happily here!" Kenu charged at the Avatar with a sword. Kenu's mind was easily controlled by Despair due to his willingness to sacrifice others to gain what he wanted.

Aang jumped out of the way. Air bending didn't work in the Spirit World, it had all been an illusion and that would do him no good now; but the power of his soul still worked. Aang focused on that power, eyes and arrows glowing. "Kenu, if you stay here you'll be living in a dream and it won't last. Despair will consume your life!"

"I don't care! I'll die happy knowing that I defeated the Avatar and that Toph can be with no one else!" Kenu continued to attack.

Toph and Zuko joined the battle, calling out their power like Aang said it was the power of the soul, a power that everyone processed and few could truly awaken. Kenu started to slow down, iridescent light surrounded them and Kenu fell.

"Useless fool!" Kenu sunk into the ground and, even if Aang tried to stop it, he was consumed by Despair. "The next challenger won't be so easy to beat. Destroy the Avatar, Toph!"

"You really are crazy, I'm not fighting Aang!" Toph yelled.

Despair laughed, "you will if you want to keep what was given to you. Those eyes are something I gave you and without me you'll go back to the way you were."

"No!" Toph couldn't bear the thought. After seeing the world in all its color, she didn't want to let go of all of that, she didn't want to go back into the darkness.

"Toph I'm sorry but those images you see, you're not really seeing them, he's just putting them in your mind," Aang hardly spoke above a whisper. Things like this were hard to say and it made him feel helpless as the Avatar.

Toph felt her eyes begin to water, but her vision was not blurred by the tears. It further confirmed what she knew was true. "I don't want that."

"Then stay here, the Avatar can leave if he wants, I'll let him go." Despair's offer sounded too good to be truth.

"I can't let you stay here poisoning the Spirit World, Despair! If you keep doing this it'll only get worse and the real world will be affected too. I'll stop you no matter what it takes!" Aang sounded determined.

Despair was also confident, "you say that you'll stop me no matter what it takes? Even if it means fighting your friends?"

"I know that my friends will fight with me, not against me!" Aang certainly hoped so, because he didn't feel he could do this alone.

"Leave," Toph spoke, "get out, go away Aang. Don't try to take away my happiness, because I'm prepared to defend it with my life!"

Aang was speechless, he didn't know what he could possibly say or do to change Toph's mind and he couldn't blame her.

"Toph," Zuko hugged her gently, "please don't do this. We have to save the world, we have to help the Avatar, we need to protect the world and our friends. You also have your parents, it looks like things have improved little by little, and they'll continue to improve. I have to back to the Fire Nation one day and set things right. I need to help people learn to accept a peaceful life with the other nations and help them adapt and I need you to help me with that as Fire Lady. I need to see my uncle Iroh and apologize for all I did. I know he's alive in the real world, I feel it. I know he's fighting on our side and I have to find him. I need to earn his trust again; I won't be able to live with myself if I can't do that. Please Toph, come with me."

"You don't understand!" Toph broke the embrace. "You can see in the real world, you won't have to say good bye to the colors of the world, or accept never seeing the people around you ever again. I'm not leaving, we can be happy here, why can't you stay with me?"

"I will," Zuko watched Toph's surprise.

"You will?" Toph echoed. After all he said he needed to do, Zuko was staying?

"Yes, if you decide to stay here I'll stay with you until you realize that this isn't what you want. There are many things I need to do, I already told you, and I hope that when you decide to leave it's not too late to do them. I hope that those we care about and the world don't suffer too much waiting for us. Toph, please think about it, you'll regret it if you stay here. I betrayed my uncle who took care of me as if I were his son, all for what I thought I wanted. For a while I was happy, but then I started feeling terrible and I didn't understand it. I made a huge mistake and I'm trying to correct it; but I really wish I haven't made the mistake in the first place. Toph, I don't want you to go through that pain too. I'll stay with you; I'm never leaving you no matter what, but I know this isn't right. I love you and that's why I don't want you to get hurt like this."

"Zuko..." Toph could feel Zuko's love, his sincerity and truth. It wasn't earth bending, she could feel his very soul. "I guess it is a little selfish of me to think of sacrificing the world. But more than that, I want you to do what you need to, and I want to be there for you." Her tears continued to pour and her vision blurred until Zuko's face faded and she was left in darkness.

"This is your last chance!" Despair couldn't believe his tricks had not worked on Toph.

Toph held Zuko's hand, calling forth the power of her soul. "Dancing Dragon, let's help Twinkle Toes finish this!"

xoxox xox xoxox

A soft breeze blew through the air temple. Aang was exhausted and sleeping soundly. The area where they had entered the Spirit World was back to normal, showing no signs of anything being wrong in the first place. The Spirit World was also back to normal and their initial goal continued to approach. Soon Aang would have to face the Fire Lord to restore balance and peace to the world. Everyone was relieved and happy with the group's safe return from their mission in the Spirit World.

Zuko and Toph were resting in each other's arms. Their bending was back to normal since they returned to the real world. Toph's eyes were a pure white, but the image of Zuko's face would never leave her heart. They had many things to do and an entire life ahead of them, and they would be alright as long as they had each other.

"I love you, Dancing Dragon."

"I love you too."

End of Volcano I

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Volcano II: Fire

Eruption 42: Pixie Mischief

It had been several years since world peace had been established but the pressures were merely starting to lessen. Zuko had been quite busy, working as Fire Lord with Iroh's guidance. Life went on, one stressful day after another, until Zuko received a much awaited visit from Toph. They were a couple, but the only ones who knew were their friends, Iroh and Toph's parents.

On his way to meet Toph, one day in the Fire Nation, to avoid the crowds Zuko took a shortcut through an alley. The buildings were so tall that the alley was covered in shadows. The atmosphere gave Zuko an uneasy feeling, but he disregarded it and continued on his way.

A small giggle was heard, but Zuko didn't see anyone near by. He ignored it and kept walking until he saw a strange light, "who's there?" The same giggle echoed and the young Fire Lord was surrounded by silvery dust. "What is this?!" The world around him became bigger through Zuko's eyes and the next thing he knew, he had trouble standing upright, and he was a lot closer to the ground in a bundle of clothes that were now too big for him.

"What happened?" Zuko looked at his hands to find a pair of black feline paws. "What is this? What happened to me?" No one answered him, but he did hear that giggling again, yet he couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Whoever did this, you better come out now!" There was no reply.

Zuko further examined his new form, touching the top of his head with his paws, feeling the small triangular ears characteristic of a cat. His entire body was covered in black fur, there was no burn scar, and he even had a tail. Concluding that who ever was responsible for this must have already gotten away, Zuko did the only thing he could think of doing in such a situation, he ran towards his uncle in hopes of being rescued from this strange occurrence.

xoxox xox xoxox

The black cat was ignored as he dashed to the tea shop, people passing by nonchalantly, some commenting about how they saw Fire Lord Zuko run by not too long ago. Finally, Zuko made it to the tea shop on time to hear a conversation between Iroh and dark haired young lady.

"I wonder when Zuko will get here, he's been working so much lately," Toph spoke.

"He's been working too hard, I keep telling him to take a break," Iroh replied.

Toph felt the approaching cat. "Your pet?"

"Oh no, this one must be a stray. Sorry little one, but you'll have to go out back if you're looking for leftovers." Iroh gently patted the cat on the head, unaware that he was Zuko.

"Uncle! It's me, Zuko! Don't you recognize me?" Zuko could hear himself speak, but to the human ear, it came as a series of meows.

"What an energetic little fellow," Iroh laughed.

Toph curiously picked up the cat, "I like him, if he's a stray I think I'm going to keep him." With his fate decided, Zuko was carried off by Toph. "I'm going to see what's keeping Zuko." Thus she went to find her boyfriend, whom she didn't know she was already holding in cat form.

Eruption 43: Lucky Cat

By the time Toph arrived at the Fire Palace, Zuko had given up, at least for now, on trying to communicate with her. The only answer he received to his meows consisted of "shh, calm down, I'll feed you soon" and soft scratching behind the ears. Zuko didn't know if it was cat instinct or something else, but he rather liked being petted.

'No, no, no! I can't get distracted!' Zuko tried to tell himself as Toph's hand running up and down his back become more apparent. If only he were in human form, he would greatly enjoy this.

"What's wrong?" The earth bender felt the cat tense up. She knew that small animals tended to have fast heartbeats, but this was too fast, even for a cat. "It's alright, don't be scared." She held the cat closer against her chest and Zuko was certain that if not for his black fur, he would be blushing scarlet.

"Lady Bei Fong!" One of the guards called out as Toph approached the palace in plain sight. She considered tunneling to the gardens, but she might as well let herself be found if it meant someone could tell her where Zuko was, because she still had not sensed him. "Lady Bei Fong, we had not been informed of your visit, welcome! We in the new Fire Nation are dedicated to peace and equality!"

Were the tensions really still so bad that an unannounced visiting was enough to start such a fuzz? Furthermore, how would it be their fault if she didn't announce her visit? "That's nice Mr. Patriot, but don't worry about it. What I would like to know is where Zuko is, I was supposed to meet him today."

The guard gasped, his eyes filled with worry as if he carried the reputation of the entire Fire Nation upon his shoulders. "I'm sure his majesty wishes to meet you as well, Lady Bei Fong, he is usually quite punctual. I'm not sure what could have caused the delay." As he said this, the man waved his arms around frantically, signaling for a servant to come over.

Fortunately, a passing servant saw the signal and ran over. The servant girl smiled widely and bowed lower than needed. "How may I help you?"

Toph found herself hiding her laughter while Zuko the cat shook his head. He made a mental note to give that poor guard a much needed vacation and remind the servant girl that exaggerated smiles are more creepy than friendly.

"Lady Bei Fong is here to speak to Fire Lord Zuko. Someone must show her around the palace and make sure she is not bored while waiting for the Fire Lord to arrive. I will find his majesty and inform him that Lady Bei Fong has arrived, oh but I can't leave my post. I know, I'll ask another guard to do it." The nervous guard waved his arms again, this time the signal being seen by a palace watch tower and mistakenly interpreted as an indication of danger.

Dozens of fire benders soon surrounded the group instructing Toph to "stay behind us Lady Bei Fong, we will protect you!"

The nervous guard simply fainted and the overly emotional servant girl began to cry, "I only wanted to be a part of world peace, is our nation jinxed?"

Needless to say Zuko was horrified as he slapped his fuzzy forehead with his little paw, in a gesture that Sokka would do when he was feeling frustrated. Toph could have and would have earth bended away the battalion trying to protect her and hastily escorting her inside the palace, but she was too busy laughing to do so, and simply followed them to her room.

xoxox xox xoxox

After Toph was taken to her room, "Lady Bei Fong! Lady Bei Fong!" A new servant girl, since the first was still crying uncontrollably, addressed her. "Are you having trouble breathing Lady Bei Fong? Do you want a glass of water? Are you stressed? Why are you making such sounds?"

"It's called laughing," Toph said out of breath from laughing so much.

"Oh, you are amused, that's wonderful!" The fast speaking servant girl cheered, leaving Toph to wonder if insanity was a common trait in the Fire Nation. The girl soon went off to her own little lalaland with a nonsensical story about an island made of bottle caps, or something like that.

Poor Zuko was left even more stressed that he already was. As far as he could tell, the guards, servants and palace workers were sane when he was around. He didn't realize everything fell apart as soon as he left. Worse yet, they might start to wonder where he went, and they could conclude that their precious Fire Lord was kidnapped or ran away. Both scenarios would bring forth a panic if they reached public knowledge, and that would not go well with the reputation of the Fire Nation and the struggling world peace.

Feeling the cat's stress in his rapid heartbeats and uneven breathing, Toph tried to calm her new feline friend. "Hey, slow down, you're scaring the cat!" She felt sorry for the cat she had newly adopted. The poor darling must be very traumatized if it turned out to be true that insanity was as common as it appeared to be in the Fire Nation. Everyone was sane when she saw them in her previous visits, but then she was with Zuko, supposedly as an ambassador of peace, but as soon as he was out of sigh, they didn't know how to handle Toph's presence.

Maybe a high risk for insanity really did come with fire bending. Azula had clearly become insane, and one could argue that she was insane from the start. Ozai wasn't exactly reasonable himself, and the guards and servants clearly had their problems. The only ones Toph could fully trust were sane were Iroh and Zuko.

"Oh no! My apologies, Lord Bei Fong!" The servant girl fell to her knees. "Please forgive me, Lord Bei Fong, I meant no disrespect!"

Toph blinked, the girl was addressing the cat as Lord Bei Fong, "Lord Bei Fong forgives you," Toph voiced in monotone. "You may leave now."

"Yes ma'am!" The servant girl saluted army style and dashed out of the room.

Something very strange was going on with the people of the palace and Toph was starting to suspect it was more than just a genetic likelihood to insanity.

As soon as the girl was gone, Toph burst out laughing. "Lord Bei Fong! They make it sound as if we're a married couple or something." While Toph laughed it up, Zuko became more uneasy, he wanted to ask Toph to marry him, but the world wasn't ready to know they were dating, let alone engaged.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Specials thanks to HarvestMoonGlows for the part about Toph's dreams in Eruption 39. There's a small Kingdom Hearts reference in Eruption 39, Twilight Town. Despair is an original villain I made for the Spirit World.


	6. Magma 44 to 47

Magma

Volcano II: Fire

Eruption 44: Unlucky Cat

Toph felt the approaching footsteps of someone new, followed by a knock on the door. "Lady Bei Fong, I am a doctor, may I come in?"

Toph shook her head, she didn't know why they had to send a doctor over, but she opened the door none the less. "I'm not hurt if that's what's you're here for."

The elderly doctor gasped and dropped the first aid kit he was holding. "Lady Bei Fong!"

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Toph couldn't imagine what frightened the doctor so much.

"A black cat!" The doctor wailed, "it's a black cat! Oh poor Lady Bei Fong, you cannot see the danger that is in your arms. That cat you're holding is black, allow me to get rid of the little beast!"

The old man took the cat by his font legs but Toph held on to his back legs. "What's wrong with the cat being black?"

"It's back luck!" The doctor pulled Zuko away.

"It's just a color, how could it be bad luck?" Toph pulled Zuko towards her.

"You don't understand because you can't see it, but black cats are bad!" The tug-of-war continued.

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"They're not! That's a ridiculous accusation, it's illogical!"

"This cat is surely the cause of the earlier attempt on your life! He is conspiring against you and against us all!"

"That was a misunderstanding, there was no attempt on my life and cats don't conspire!"

"Black cats do!"

"They don't!"

"Can't you understand this is an evil being?"

"Last time I checked, those who judged by colors were called racist!" Toph retorted.

"Never!" The doctor sounded mortified, "I do not judge people by the color of their skin, or hair, or eyes, or clothes. It doesn't matter if they're ghostly pale or dark as the night, it doesn't matter if they wear red, or green, or blue, or any other color. It doesn't even matter if they wear an utterly ridiculous combination of colors and patterns. I will not judge people by their appearance, but this is not a person, it is a cat!"

"That's my point!" Toph yelled exasperated, yes, insanity did run rampant in the Fire Nation when Zuko wasn't around. If she ever became Fire Lady, which was progressing slowly, she would have her hands full.

"Meow!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lugs, as his fragile feline body was stretched beyond its limits.

"You're hurting him!" Toph earth bended a massive wave from the stone floor, that carried the doctor away. The entire time, the guards that had been posted around Toph's room only stood around staring like idiots. "Why are you just standing there? Say something!"

The guards looked around confused, "us, Lady Bei Fong?" One of them asked, "we must know our place. We should not move or speak, unless we are ordered to. What action will you order us to take?"

In unison, the cat and the earth bender slapped their respective foreheads Sokka-style. "Never mind," Toph informed the guards. "I'm going to take a bath and relax. Call me if Zuko comes back."

"Yes, Lady Bei Fong!"

"And call me Toph!"

"Yes, Lady Toph!"

"Just Toph."

"Yes, Just Lady Toph of Justice!"

"Arg!" Aggravated, Toph closed the door to her room and walked over to the bed, placing the twitching, sore cat on it. "Just Toph, huh? Justice would be to put them all in an insane asylum. I need to have a talk with Zuko about establishing mental health and therapy centers around here, a lot of centers."

'I didn't know it was this bad!' Zuko meowed, but of course Toph didn't understand his words.

"You really had it rough today, kitty. You're probably thinking you were better off as a street cat, but don't worry, I'll take better care of you from now on." Toph tried to console her new pet, but it seemed that there was no consolation for the abused Fire Lord turned cat. "I need to name you Lucky, that way you won't feel like a jinx anymore." But Zuko was certainly not feeling lucky.

'I'm Zuko and I'm not lucky! I've been turned into a cat and my subjects are insane!' Zuko meowed.

"I guess that means you like your new name," Toph petted him. "I really wish Zuko would show up. I can see why he's so busy but I wish I could give him a hand. I hardly see him lately and we have to hide when we're together. I wonder if his image of Fire Lord is more important to him than me..."

'No way! Toph, don't think that! Forget what people say, after I turn human again, I'm asking you to marry me!' Zuko meowed, but Toph still didn't understand him.

"Well Lucky, I'm going to take a bath, wait right there," Toph announced.

Toph disappeared into the adjacent bathroom and Zuko sighed heavily. Was everyone always this insane behind his back? Sure he had stressed that they had to be friendly and kind towards the citizens of other nations, and make sure their actions were not misinterpreted, but this was too much. That's when he noted how much green there was in the room, even if he didn't order to have it redecorated. Plus there was an odd painting of a heart with the symbol of the Fire Nation on one half and the symbol of the Earth Kingdom in the other, even if they should have known Toph couldn't really see it.

However, all those worries were pushed to the back of Zuko's mind, when he saw a strange flying little light that looked very suspicious.

"Come here Lucky, time for a bath!" Toph came back to get him in a towel.

Zuko looked back and forth between Toph and the odd light. Forget it, this might be his only chance to be human, he had to catch that light. Zuko yelled in his kitty voice, trying to point out the light to Toph. But it was flying and she couldn't sense it.

"It's okay, Lucky, water isn't so bad, well at least it's not so bad as long as you can touch the bottom. But don't worry, the bathtub isn't that deep and I'll be right there with you," Toph tried to calm the cat, assuming that his outburst was due to a dislike for water.

The little light headed to the closed door and passed through it. Zuko bolted towards the door, jumped, grabbed the doorknob with his paws, and squeezed out through the few inches he managed to open the door, chasing after the light.

Toph was caught off guard. She expected Lucky to claw at the door until she went over there, picked him up and took him to the bathroom, yet the cat was actually smart enough to open the door. But he great Toph Bei Fong would not be outwitted by a cat; she dashed right out the door after him, wearing only a towel. "Come back here!"

Eruption 45: Disaster Man

"Lucky, come back here!" Toph dashed after her new pet, clad in only a towel. Guards and servants gasped and jumped out of the way, some shaking their heads disapprovingly, while others stared wide eyed.

"Goodness!" An elderly lady gasped as Toph ran past her, down the spacious hall. "Oh my! Oh my! Is Lady Bei Fong wearing a towel because she cannot see and thought it was a dress, or is this the latest style from the Earth Kingdom? Just in case, I shall tell the royal tailors to prepare an elegant towel for his highness. Maybe they will dance; she will notice the towel somehow and feel that the Fire Nation is being supportive of the Earth Kingdom's style!" The lady clasped her hands together happily, as she made this announcement to no one in particular.

'This is great! I knew spicing up the water was a good idea,' thought the pixie. Alas the palace water had been contaminated with pixie dust. Even if it was not poisonous, it did have a strange effect similar to a drunken state, but without the loss of physical coordination.

Zuko continued to dash away, making his way into the inner gardens of the palace chasing the pixie. What if he couldn't catch the odd light? What if catching it did nothing? What if he remained a cat forever?

SPLASH! Zuko was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was running towards the turtle-duck pond until he fell right into it. The turtle-ducks fled, fearing that the unknown cat was there to make a meal out of them, and Zuko was left to uncomfortably swim out of the pond and try to shake the water off his fur covered body.

Now the prince understood why cats seemed to have a hard time getting used to water. The water was absorbed by his rich black fur and stuck to his body making him feel heavy and cold. "Meow!" Was all he could say as a complaint.

Toph laughed. "That's what you get for running away!" Toph picked up the cat, who gave up on opposing resistance this time, and went back to her room, feeling the odd stares as she walked, but ignoring them.

xoxox xox xoxox

Toph locked the door and went to the tub where she hopped in along with the cat. "Are you shy? What a strange cat. As much as I like a healthy coating of earth, it hardly goes well with the diplomats."

The pixie returned and chose that particular moment to undo her spell. The water splashed out of the tub, and the vibrations came crystal clear when the much larger being came into contact with the stone tub.

"Zuko?!" Toph yelled in surprise. It made no sense, but she just felt Lucky transform into Zuko.

"I um... It was an accident! I got turned into a cat and-and-and, I better get out of here." Zuko stumbled out of the tub, knocking a series of expensive lotions over and finally managed to make it out of the bathroom, to await Toph's wrath in the adjacent bedroom.

Toph finally came out of the bathroom, clad in a towel. "I don't know if I should beat you up, laugh at your misfortune, take pity on you, or all three."

"It really was an accident, besides, how many times do you stand around while I'm trying to take a bath? Granted you can't actually see me, but it's still weird," Zuko rambled on his excuses. "It's all because of that strange light! You know I wouldn't turn myself into a cat on purpose. Now that I think about it, this probably has something to do with the insanity of the palace workers."

Toph laughed, much to Zuko's surprise, "I've always known you're a disaster waiting to happen, but now I know you're the strangest disaster waiting to happen!"

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Zuko inquired.

Toph nodded, "don't I always?"

Full of relief that Toph wasn't angry and full of confusion for the recent happening, Zuko remembered his determination while he was still a cat. "Toph, I know this might not be the best moment to say this, but before something else happens, will you marry me?"

Toph grinned, "took you long enough, I was about to ask myself."

Zuko smiled at his fiance, "I know you would, but I'm glad I got to ask first."

Eruption 46: For the Love of Tea

Toph and Zuko were in the middle of planning their wedding, and how they would handle delivering the news, when Toph got up and walked to the door. She had felt the maid's steps pacing around for a while. "Yes?"

"Oh, Lady Bei Fong! I um, would you like a snack?" The maid was hiding something.

"What's bothering you?" Toph asked.

The maid appeared to be sane, just nervous, very nervous. "Ah... um... well... I was not sent here to keep you entertained because no one can find the Fire Lord," she vigorously shook her head. "Oh no, that's not it at all, please believe me... um... ah... yes..."

Toph shook her had. "Even without my special ability to be able to sense when people lie, I would be able to tell you're lying pretty easily."

"Ah... well... that's..." The nervous maid started to babble again.

Toph could feel the two guards standing on either side of her door becoming tense as well. "Relax; your missing Fire Lord is right here."

Zuko had remained quietly in the room. There was the fact that he was only wearing a pale green bathrobe since he had not yet retrieved his clothes from his room and he couldn't very well wear Toph's, her fighting outfits were too small and he wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, not that they would fit either. To avoid a scandal, Zuko ducked under the covers, pulling the sheets up to his neck. He coughed, as the maid entered the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you ill?" The maid asked with great concern. "Also, may I ask why you are resting here and not in the royal chambers?" Suspicion was evident in her voice.

"He was feeling dizzy and faint," Toph answered for him. "Zuko came to speak to me after he found out I was waiting in this room, but he wasn't feeling well. There was no time to walk all the way to his chambers so I suggested that he should rest here and I stayed in case he needed anything."

"Oh Lady Toph, you are so kind!" The maid believed the story.

"No problem; I don't think Zuko should get up yet. Let's allow him to rest in this room. I'll nurse him myself," Toph offered.

"We can't possibly trouble you, I'll send for the royal doctor!" The maid offered.

"No!" This time it was Zuko who spoke; then he made a fake cough. "It's okay, I'm not that sick. Besides, I wanted to continue discussing some things with Toph." He wasn't completely lying; they did have a lot of things to discuss.

Finally the maid was satisfied, "very well, as you wish. Please call if you need anything," she left.

xoxox xox xoxox

Some time later, Toph and Zuko, now properly dressed, managed to slip out of the palace and make it to Iroh's tea shop. They told him about Zuko turning into a cat, in the kitchen away from the customers.

"Alright, alright, I get it, enough with the guilt trip!" A silvery light emitted a tiny voice as it came out of its teapot hiding place.

"It's you!" Zuko pointed at the light.

"Where did that voice come from?" Toph couldn't sense the source of the voice with earth bending since it was flying and quite tiny, though she could tell by the sound of it that it was very small and near by. She pinpointed the source of the sound as coming from right above Iroh's head.

"There's nothing to worry about," Iroh assured. "This pixie is a friend," the pixie landed on Iroh's hat where she liked to ride.

"That shiny bug turned me into a cat!" Zuko accused.

"She is a mischievous one," Iroh admitted. "But she can also be shy, I offered to introduce her before, but she seemed to be a little timid. Why don't you tell us about what you did, little one?"

The pixie giggled, "I played a joke on your nephew, but it was just to cheer him up. He looked kind of stressed. Besides, he got to spend more time with his earth bender girlfriend this way. Guess what happened? He asked-"

"Shut up! I'll tell him!" Zuko couldn't allow the pixie to take away his right to tell his uncle about the engagement. "Stupid spying bug," Zuko grumbled. He then took a deep breath as Toph laughed, amused by his outburst, and delivered the news, "uncle, Toph and I are engaged!"

"That's wonderful!" Iroh pulled them both into a hug.

"See? I just wanted to help," the pixie defended.

"I'm sure you had no bad intentions," Iroh was always forgiving. "But don't play such tricks on people anymore; you'll be good, right?"

"Okay, uncle!" The pixie really liked Iroh's secret recipe of tea. It was the tea that attracted her to the shop and made her trust the human capable of making it, so she would listen to him. "In fact, I think I'll give them an engagement gift."

Eruption 47: Secret Vacation

Zuko and Toph were suspicious of the pixie's engagement gift. "I don't think that's necessary," Zuko protested.

"I insist! It's obvious you two haven't thought of a plan to make people understand that this isn't a plot by the Fire Nation to infiltrate and conquer the Earth Kingdom, or a conspiracy by the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom to team up and make the Water Tribe their slaves," the pixie was well informed about the problem. "I'll give you a vacation so you can come up with a plan and spend more time together."

"I can't leave with all my responsibilities!" Zuko reminded.

"Uncle will take care of things!" The pixie casted another spell and Iroh was surrounded by a bright light.

"I'm younger, aren't I?" Iroh touched the top f his head, there was plenty of hair there. His vision on his left eye seemed a tad unusual, as if he couldn't open it completely. He touched he area to find the scar that his nephew had. "I've lost weight too!" Iroh tightened his belt, but his clothes were still too big for this new young body. "I thank you pixie!"

"You look just like me!" Zuko was in shock.

"This is so weird; the vibrations really feel like there's two Zukos!" Toph was couldn't tell them apart, they even sounded alike.

"This way, your uncle can take care of ruling the Fire Nation for you while you take a break," the pixie explained.

Zuko paused for a moment and gave the situation some thought. "You're right, it's best this way. For the good of the Fire Nation, my uncle should take my place."

"Zuko, you've been doing a wonderful job!" Iroh tried to encourage him. "If you really need a vacation, then I will take your place at the palace for a while. I don't mind staying as your twin, but you have to come back and take your rightful place eventually." Iroh would enjoy this new found youth, and maybe he could speed up the integration of peace and the negotiations with other lands as well.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure if the world can take two Zukos for too long, it might upset the balance or something," the pixie mused. "You'll have to keep this a secret, if you do, I'm sure everything will be fine. Toph, I'll give you a special power." The pixie spun around in circles until a necklace appeared, "take this."

Toph received the golden necklace, which had a small onyx pendant shaped like a cat with golden eyes. "It's a cat, what does it do?"

"All you have to do is say 'I love Lucky' and Zuko will return to his cat form. Say 'I love Zuko' to change him back. This will help you keep the double Zuko thing a secret," the pixie explained.

xoxox xox xoxox

Thus Toph and Zuko went off on a vacation, with Zuko sneaking out of the Fire Nation as Lucky. Meanwhile, Iroh, who looked like Zuko, informed everyone that 'his uncle' would be taking an indefinite vacation abroad, in search of inspiration for new tea recipes.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.


	7. Magma 48

Though I'm not done revising all my stories, since I have less than a hundred to go and I'm moving at a steady pace, I'll post an update every now and then. Those who need a summary of what's happened so far, let me know and I'll send it to you. Now without further ado, we shall continue with the second part of "Magma", "Volcano II: Fire". This is a relatively calm chapter, but there will be more adventure and fluff to come!

Magma

Eruption 48: Escapade

Toph's new pixie made magical pendant was quite useful. All she had to do was say 'I love Lucky' and Zuko would transform into a cat. With the words 'I love Zuko,' he would once again become human. Currently, Toph was crossing the border of the Fire Nation, towards the port that would take her to the Bei Fong ship. Though Zuko could be easily hidden in his cat form, Toph was spotted and invited to ride in a carriage with an elderly lady, who was a famous artist, a favorite of her parents.

"The statues are coming out very nice, I'm enjoying this work so much. Thank you for riding with me, this gives me a chance to get a better look at you to represent you in the glass, it's not the same simply looking at a painting." The lady's name was Solava Alancia, known for the use of fire bending to craft artistic works in glass, ceramic and other such materials.

Toph laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn't be asked to pose, it would be considered rude to decline and she hated standing still. She was glad that her parents had come to be so proud of her after the war ended, but they didn't have to cover the Bei Fong Mansion in paintings and statues.

The statues were a little better at least, since Toph could actually look at them with her earth bending, and she had once ran her hands through a statue of Zuko made by Solava, finding the details to be amazing, and Toph knew how to identify him by tact very well. It was something that had always made Toph curious, and she would ask about it as she sat in the carriage with the black cat, who was secretly Zuko, cuddled on her lap. "Lady Alancia, you really put a lot of detail into your statues." For obvious reasons, Toph was not a huge fan of art in general, but sculptures were the exception and Alancia was her parent's favorite for a reason.

"Thank you," Solava smiled kindly, "I'll tell you my secret, it's not just about looking, it is about feeling. That's what I meant by getting a better look at you beyond what a painting could offer. I can sense your temperature, the heat of your body giving you shape; that is the true secret, to let the heat of the fire mimic the heat of your life and give the material shape."

"Then it's like seeing with fire, with temperatures." Toph became more interested upon hearing this, "it's the fire bender's version of what I do."

"Yes, you could say that, all the elements are connected, so there are more similarities than differences between them, that is what I believe. I must say, your talent is amazing. You mastered seeing through vibrations at such a young age, and not only that, but you also bend metal, you have for years now. It took me a very long time to learn to feel temperatures and use that to guide the fire, I rely on it now. When it comes to people, it is easy, their heat is clear, it stands out, but when it comes to objects I rely on the heat contained in the material from an alternate source, living beings near by and the sun. It took me a little longer to walk around without bumping into anything this way, but I have practiced enough to get around easily during the day for now, as long as the sun is up," Solava explained.

"You're training?" Toph inquired.

"Yes, I want to further master this ability so I walk around with my eyes closed at times, when no one is watching me. It helps me to concentrate on the temperatures around me," Solava replied.

"That's great," Toph never thought there would be a similar ability to feeling vibrations in the version of another element, but Alancia was right, all the elements were connected and similar.

"Ah, it seems we have reached the port. Will you be taking your ship or shall I help you and his majesty sneak away?" Solava smiled knowingly.

Toph was taken by surprise, "what do you mean?"

"Now dear, each person's energy flows differently, it is warm and unique, regardless of the shape. For you it should feel like a rhythm that is different for everyone, but the same for every one person regardless of how they grow, or shrink."

Toph was in shock and Zuko looked alert. "You knew," Toph concluded. "A rhythm, I'll have to master sensing that during our little vacation. What did you mean by helping me sneak out?"

"Quite simple, I was heading to see your parents about making more statues; you may send me away in your ship, saying that you will remain here. Then you can take my ship, it is much smaller than yours, which I believe will be more convenient for your purposes and you would avoid taking your ship's crew along. It wouldn't be an all out romantic escapade without escaping."

Toph laughed, "you're right about that, thanks Lady Alancia!"

xoxox xox xoxox

After sneaking out of the Fire Nation on Solava's ship, Toph and Zuko were free to enjoy their vacation, though they had not made any plans so far. Zuko had been transformed back into a human and was driving the ship; there was no other crew on the small vessel, just Zuko and Toph. "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

Toph thought about it, she couldn't come up with a specific place to visit, "I don't know, where do you want to go?"

There was a place Zuko had wanted to visit again for a while, a place that not many knew about. "Do you want to visit the dragons?"

"The ones that taught you how to dance? That sounds fun, I'm curious about them, but is it okay to just show up?" Toph asked.

"We'll be fine," Zuko assured. "Uncle went back to see how they were doing and said I should visit them sometime. He was sure I would be welcomed, the dragons were in a better mood after the world became peaceful."

"Then let's go," Toph was already enjoying her trip and she knew Zuko was too. Though she didn't particularly like water, she felt calm with Zuko, even with the soft movements of the waves gently rocking the small ship as it went along.

Zuko hugged Toph with one arm, keeping the other on the wheel. The horizon was calm and clear, the breeze was soft and refreshing. They had every reason to think this would be a quiet and peaceful vacation, but there was adventure waiting for them, and more trials to face.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar. 


	8. Magma 49

Magma

Eruption 49: Dragons

When Toph and Zuko arrived at the dragons' secret home, they were surprised that the caretakers were nowhere to be found. As they approached the mountain, Toph felt them on the summit. "Everyone is gathered there around something big... a dragon!" It felt unusual somehow.

Zuko wondered about it too, "is something happening?"

"I'm not sure, but the dragon is huge, I can feel the heartbeat and breathing rhythm but..."

"What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling, I would think I dragon's heart would beat stronger."

Zuko's face was filled with worry. What if one of the dragons was ill and what about the other one? He looked up the mountain and caught a glimpse of a dragon flying in impatient circles, that one wasn't touching the ground so Toph probably couldn't sense it. "I see the other dragon flying around, he looks worried. Let's hurry to the summit."

"I know how to get there faster then running!" Before Zuko could prepare himself, the ground moved up, climbing the mountain at amazing speed and carrying Zuko and Toph all the way to the summit in record breaking time.

The caretakers of the dragons tensed, noticing the new arrivals, but they relaxed when they recognized Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko, you've come right on time, the hawk we sent to the Fire Nation to contact the noble Iroh came back to us without delivering the message, as if Iroh was nowhere to be found. I'm sure the hawk knows the way to the tea shop, he has delivered many messages before."

"My uncle is on a journey to gather new tea recipes," Zuko gave them the cover up story.

"I see, and this young lady here?"

Toph seemed to be focused on something other than the conversation and didn't quite catch it. Instead she stared at the dragon intently through her earth bending.

"This is Toph, she's my fiance," Zuko replied, noting Toph's look of deep concentration.

"That's wonderful news, congratulations! But I'm afraid we are not in the mood to celebrate right now. One of our dear dragons is quite ill and we don't know how to help her. Even her mate is in despair." The leader of the caretakers spoke with deep worry, "I know it is too much to ask, but please help us. I'm afraid we might not be able to contact Iroh and request his wisdom fast enough. We've heard rumors that he had been researching healing herbs as ingredients to tea some time ago and he came across a powerful recipe that was much too strong for a human. It would heal any illness, but at the cost of a dangerous fever. For a dragon, that kind of inner temperature is normal, we believe he might have stumbled upon a dragon healing potion, which we had been researching. If we unite our knowledge, surely we will be able to save her. I understand you have your duties, after all, the Fire Nation is without a ruler if both you and Iroh are out, but please take some time to help us locate him."

It was best if they didn't try to go to the Fire Nation for information, because it was not without a ruler, Iroh was there, but he didn't look like himself, which could only further complicate things if anyone got suspicious. Zuko never imagined the dragon tribe was in such close contact with the outside world, or relatively close. He had thought they would be more isolated like in the past, but more things than he imagined had changed after the end of the war. Zuko would have to be careful, but right now the dragon's safety was the priority beyond even the very important secrecy. "Yes, I'll contact uncle right away and-"

A roar pierced the air and everyone jumped in surprised alarm, except Toph, who appeared to be expecting it and had already covered her ears when it happened. The male dragon that was flying around became more frantic, tracing random patterns in the air. The female's tail trashed about and she growled at the humans that surrounded her in warning.

Soft comforting voices filled the silence after the roar's echo faded, "it's okay girl, we'll help you."

"Poor dear, she must be in such pain she doesn't recognize us, she had always been trusting to us before."

"Everyone get away from her!" Toph didn't wait for a reply before she used her earth bending to carry everyone down the mountain all the way to the base.

"Lady Toph what are you doing? She needs us!"

"Don't you see? What she needs is space, even her mate knows that. He knows better than to get in her way now," Toph argued.

Zuko was puzzled, "what exactly is going on? Can you tell somehow?"

A burst of flames was seen from the summit, as if the mountain were a volcano. "Because you were there and wouldn't give her any space, she was holding back. She'll be able to let out the pressure now." Loud crashes were heard and rocks rolled down the mountain, but Toph stopped them before anyone got hurt. "It's best if we go someplace else.

The group was confused, but they returned to the ruins at a safe distance from the mountain, where the leader urged, "please explain what's happening."

Toph smiled, "she's giving birth." She could imagine everyone's expressions at the revelation. "I felt the pressure in her body, holding back the extra fire and the need to move around. She didn't want to hurt anyone and the male was trying to tell you that it was best to give her some room, that's why he did too. Her heart started beating more strongly after we gave her some room, it slowed because everyone was all over her but she appreciated the concern and didn't want to push you away so she held all the pressure inside her, but she's finally let it out. I felt it, the second heartbeat, very faint and wrapped in something strong, probably the egg. She's not sick, she's having a baby."

A moment of silence passed as the information sank in, then the group was all cheers and happiness. The dragon didn't need medicine after all, she would be fine.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. 


	9. Magma 50

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been working on my other stories and this one kind of took the backseat, but I do have the full outline, so it will be written to the end eventually.

Here's a recap, Iroh has been transformed into Zuko by pixie magic and is taking his place at the Fire Nation, while Zuko is traveling with Toph. Toph can transform Zuko into a cat by saying "I love Lucky" and back into a human by saying "I love Zuko."

Magma

Volcano II: Fire

Eruption 50: Second Thoughts

Zuko and Toph's travels took them from one beautiful destination to another. Though the tension could be felt on occasion, overall, the world was recovering and entering a new peaceful era. Zuko often found himself transformed into a cat to blend in with the crowds and pass by unnoticed.

Sometimes Toph's seeing eye cat act was accepted and she was allowed into restaurants, theatres and various places that did not allow pets. Other times people remembered having heard about her ability to see through earth bending and questioned the need for a guide, though they let her in anyway, just because she was the famous Toph Bei Fong.

The pair was like a couple on their honey moon, exploring the world together and enjoying every tourist attraction they came across. Eventually, their travels led them to Kyoshi Island, where they expected to find Sokka and Suki, or at least the latter if the first had gone off to visit his South Pole home, but neither was to be found. Apparently they had gone to visit the Earth Kingdom. Thus Zuko and Toph headed back to her parents' place and received an unexpected and suspicious surprise.

"A visit from Sokka and Suki?" Mrs. Bei Fong did not expect the question, "why no, we haven't received any messages about that."

"How unusual," Mr. Bei Fong commented, "they always stop by when they're in the Earth Kingdom. Anyway, since you're here, why don't you stay over for a couple of days or weeks or months?"

"Oh yes, do take this opportunity to prolong the visit, I take it they don't let you out of he palace often now days, do they Zuko? You must be so busy with meeting after meeting," Mrs. Bei Fong agreed.

"Yes, I have been busy..." though it was Iroh who was attending those meetings in his place now.

"That reminds me, wasn't he Earth King heading over to the Fire Nation to discuss some official business?" Mr. Bei Fong recalled.

"Yes, I believe you're right, but if that is so, wouldn't he be arriving today? Yet Zuko is right here with us," Mrs. Bei Fong wondered if she had simply heard incorrect information, it had to be, after all, Zuko wouldn't miss such an important meeting.

"That's taken care of," Zuko wasn't truly lying, it was taken care of and it made him wonder for how long Iroh would be able to keep up his Zuko act before someone would figure out the young Fire Lord was acting so much like his conveniently journeying uncle, because of something more than the product of being trained by said uncle.

"Excellent, in that case, I would like to have a word with you, man to man," before Zuko could say anything, or even take in the full meaning of the request, Mr. Bei Fong dragged him to another room.

Toph exchanged glances with Terra, the Bei Fong family maid, who was secretly also a powerful bodyguard, Toph and Zuko had already learned her story. Terra nodded lightly as she served tea, confirming Toph's terrible suspicions, then left the mother and daughter alone to talk.

xoxox xox xoxox

Zuko sat nervously on a fluffy elegant couch, absorbed in admiring the elegant embroidery of golden thread on the green fabric. The door was locked, not that he would ever live it down if he made a run for it anyway, but it was a clear sign of Mr. Bei Fong wanting no interruptions. There was a window open, however, that particular window was rather small, not big enough for a human, but certainly big enough for a cat. Zuko found himself missing being a cat. A cat would not receive a speech from his father-in-law to be, or have to endure his questions. To think the announcement haven't even been made yet.

"Are you serious about my daughter?" Mr. Bei Fong's sudden stern voice made Zuko jump in his seat, as the other man stopped his previous pacing and stared right at him.

"Of course I am, sir." Zuko managed to choke out, he thought he was over this irrational fear of causing a bad impression. He was on good terms with the Bei Fongs now.

"Then why aren't you two married yet? Do you have any idea how much I worry about her? If Toph had a child to look after, she would have a lot less time to get into trouble."

Zuko's jaw dropped, eyes filled with surprise, "a child?" He blushed bright red.

"Yes, a child! You are the Fire Lord, so I can only assume you are expected to have an heir, thus I knew that a child would soon come after the two of you married and that made me feel at ease. I would worry if Toph married someone who wasn't tied to responsibilities, leaving the two free roam the world wildly and postpone the possibility of children. But you must remain in the Fire Nation, I can imagine how much work it took to make time to come here, and as Fire Lady, Toph will be required to become involved in political matters as well. If to all that you add the expectancy from the nation, which will be impatient to hear the announcement of a coming heir soon after the marriage, Toph should be kept sufficiently busy, more so after the child is born and needs to be raised. The two of you will have a full schedule between royal duties and the child."

"Well, I..." Zuko stammered and fell silent, he had no idea what to say to all that.

"Have you not thought that far ahead?"

xoxox xox xoxox

At the door, Mrs. Bei Fong struggled to hear the conversation within the other room through the thick wood. Her daughter managed to talk her into spying; something that a refined lady such as herself would never normally do, but it did give her a mischievous thrill unlike anything she had felt in years. Toph could hear just fine, having much more sensitive ears than her mother. Her jaw was ajar and her pale eyes wide.

"Toph dear, don't make that face honey, it's not very lady like," Mrs. Bei Fong urged, though Toph's face seemed to be frozen. Feeling a cold chill run down her spine, Toph excused herself and walked away, to be called by her mother's quiet voice, "where are you going?"

Toph paused, then grinned nonchalantly, "bathroom," and promptly left.

xoxox xox xoxox

An hour later Zuko and Mr. Bei Fong emerged, the elder nearly bumping into his wife at the door. The lady smiled and pretended she was simply passing by and her husband believed it easily enough. "Have you spoken to Toph about the joy of having many children?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Bei Fong nodded eagerly, though the conversation had not taken place, since they had spent their time spying before Toph departed to the bathroom and never returned.

"Where is Toph?" Mr. Bei Fong inquired.

"She is... washing her hands," Mrs. Bei Fong gave the proper polite answer, realizing then that in her distraction, she had forgotten all about Toph and her unusually long trip to the bathroom. She couldn't have gotten lost, not with being about to sense every inch of the house with her earth bending. Did she run off somewhere?

A moment of silence passed, as if they quietly waited for Toph to return, though mostly, all three were lost in their musings. Toph's mother thought of the possible places her daughter might have ran off to, perhaps she was out reviving her Blind Bandit persona. Her father basked in the pride that came from having successfully delivered his speech to Zuko as planned and Zuko remained frozen in shock, unable to speak and looking quite pale.

Finally, Terra arrived, sighing deeply, "I am to inform you, as requested by Lady Toph, that she is perfectly safe and that she will contact you later, thus she asks that you do not try to find or contact her for the time being."

Toph's father shook his head, not too surprised at this outcome and her mother quickly inquired, "where did Toph go and why didn't you say this sooner?"

"It was a direct order from Toph that I do not speak of this until a certain amount of time had passed," Terra paused and spoke frankly, "besides, we all know she would have gotten away even if we tried to stop her, so I thought it would be easier to just let her go, the end result would be the same with less difficulties along the way. Lady Toph departed riding on Epona, she said she would leave the horse at the Lonlon Ranch, I can send for her to be returned to the estate stables if you wish."

The Lonlon Ranch, known as the best lace to train racing horses, was administrated by a young earth bender by the name of Malon, who had met and become friends with Toph after peace was established. It was she who gave Epona, a magnificent brown horse with amazing speed, to the Bei Fong family as a gift.

Toph enjoyed feeling the vibrations caused by the horses as they ran and could always predict the outcome of the race, regardless of what it looked like it would be. Sometimes, her predictions were hard to believe, but as expected, the horse Toph favored would always recover and come out in the lead. It was different when one could see not only the current standing, but the overall conditions of the horses judging by the rhythm of their vital signs.

"Maybe she just wants to ride a horse and relax for a while," Mrs. Bei Fong hoped, more so than she believed, though she cringed remembering Toph's tomboyish way to ride a horse.

Zuko nodded, "yes," he finally found his voice, "I'll go with her." Minutes later, Zuko was speeding away on a white stallion called Cielo.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar, Zelda or Romeo x Juliet. Epona, Malon and the Lonlon Ranch were named after characters and places from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Cielo was named after Romeo's horse from Romeo x Juliet, though that one was a pegasus and the Bei Fongs' Cielo is a horse. 


	10. Magma 51

Upon visiting Kyoshi Island, Zuko and Toph learn that Sokka and Suki are in the Earth Kingdom, however, the Bei Fongs did not hear of their visit, which seems odd. Before they can announce their engagement to Toph's parents or find their friends in the Earth Kingdom, Toph starts to wonder if she's ready for the responsibilities of marriage, being Fire Lady and having children, thus she runs off. Hoping to find her at a horse ranch she likes, Zuko follows.

Magma

Volcano II: Fire

Eruption 51: Cold Feet

Zuko didn't know why he held on to the hopes of actually finding Toph happily riding Epona around Lonlon Ranch when he knew that when it came to Toph, nothing was ever simple. "She's not here, is she?" Zuko concluded as Malon greeted him at the entrance to the ranch.

"Not anymore," Malon confirmed, "but I was expecting you, Toph knew you would follow her."

For a moment Zuko was relieved, "good, that means she told you where she was going so you would tell me, right?"

Malon shook her head, "wrong."

"Then you don't know where she is?" Zuko could understand if Toph didn't want to be followed by anyone else, but why not him? Weren't they having fun before?

"I do know where Toph went but promised not to tell. She gave me this information so you could find her in case of emergency, but that's it. Toph and I talked for a while, let's just say she needs some time to herself and there are several people she needs to visit."

"But why?" Zuko didn't like where this was going.

Malon thought about how to word it and finally replied, "girl stuff."

"What does that mean?"

"Sorry, can't tell, I've said too much as it is," Malon smiled, as if encouraging Zuko to read further into her words and get a clue out of them.

"Girl stuff..." Zuko repeated, Toph was certainly not concerned about girl stuff such as clothes, make-up and the like, thought in his sincere opinion, she didn't require any effort to look beautiful. 'Don't get distracted,' Zuko thought. 'Toph talked to Malon then went to visit people, other girls judging by Malon's clue, we don't know where Suki went, but Katara should be in the South Pole.' "Do you happen to know if Katara is in the South Pole right now?"

"Actually, I happened to hear Aang is visiting the North Pole and Katara is with him," Malon was surprisingly better informed than Zuko, which he should have found suspicious, but he played into the set up arranged by Toph.

"I understand, nice seeing you again Malon, I have to go now," conveniently, Lonlon Ranch was very close to a port, "do you mind if I leave Cielo here?"

"No problem, I'll take care of him too."

xoxox xox xoxox

The trip felt like an eternity, but Zuko finally arrived at the North Pole, he never did like the weather there. He was immediately recognized and reunited with the visiting Avatar, who greeted him cheerfully, "Zuko! How have you been?"

"Fine up until Toph ran off, where is she?" Zuko couldn't wait to find Toph and clear up whatever made her run off all of a sudden.

"I don't know; I didn't even know she ran away. Did you two have a fight?" Aang asked.

"Of course not, we spotted by Kyoshi Island to visit and were told Suki and Sokka had gone to the Earth Kingdom, we thought they would stop by the Bei Fongs so we did too, except Toph's parents haven't heard about them visiting the Earth Kingdom. Then while her father tortured me, Toph disappeared," suddenly, something clicked for Zuko, "oh no, what if Toph's mother tortured her and that made her run away? Who knows what she told her!"

"Wait, hold on a minute, slow down," Aang looked around the crowded training grounds wherehe was taking a break from giving an Avatar multiple element bending demonstration when Zuko arrived. "It sounds like there's a lot I missed out on, but maybe we should talk somewhere else, it feels weird to have so many people looking at us and making surprised faces all the time."

"Yeah, you're right." The next day, crazy rumors would circulate in the North Pole about how the heroes who helped the Avatar, Sokka and Suki, had apparently dropped off the face of the Earth, of the hidden villainy of the Bei Fong family and about Zuko's terrifying days of captivity in their secret torture chamber.

xoxox xox xoxox

In Aang's room, away from prying eyes and ears, the Avatar and the Fire Lord continued their conversation. "Okay, from the beginning, and don't leave out anything."

Zuko was still hasty to get to the point but summarized things as well as he could, "I was taking a vacation with Toph, we went to her parents' house thinking Sokka and Suki were visiting the Earth Kingdom and assumed they would have stopped by. They were not there and while we were at the Bei Fongs-"

Aang interrupted, "so Sokka and Suki ran away in a romantic escapade and no one knows where they are?"

"I don't know; the point is Toph ran away from our romantic escapade and I don't know where she is!" Zuko was getting impatient, and he tended to say too much when he did.

"You and Toph were out on a romantic escapade? How did you get away from all the meetings? I've had so much political peace keeping to do-"

This time Zuko interrupted, "Aang, focus! Toph ran off, I need to talk to Katara, right now, where is she?"

"In the South Pole."

"What?"

"She needed a break from coming with me to all the meetings and wanted to spend some time with her grandmother, so she stayed home," Aang explained.

"She tricked me..."

"Huh?" Aang was as confused as can be.

"I thought Toph came here to talk to Katara, but Katara is in the other side of the world, which means I didn't have to come all the way here. This was all a big waste of time and Malon probably knew all about it. Toph must have asked her to trick me, but why is she doing this?" Zuko paced around in exasperation.

"Malon is the Earth Kingdom girl from the horse ranch right? That was fun; I wish we could have visited the ranch for longer."

"I'm leaving, goodbye."

"Um... bye," Aang stood there staring at the door Zuko had used to hastily exit the room a few seconds ago. "I'm still confused..."

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, in the South Pole, "I knew this was a good idea!" Katara smiled proudly, look how relaxed Toph is now. "When I told her we should have a bachelorette party to help her get over her cold feet, she just joked about her feet being cold anyway because this is the South Pole, but look at her now; she's happy and ready to face her future life."

Aqua, another girl from the water tribe, shook her head in disagreement, "she just looks drunk to me." At least Katara proved her point of being able to enjoy drinking and gambling with friends, which was something the other water tribe girls were sure she wouldn't be able to do without constantly worrying.

Though Toph couldn't see, preventing her from playing cards, she could still throw dice, therefore gamble, and she was quite good at it, as confirmed by the cheering crowd and the chorus of "Toph won again!"

"Oh yeah baby, I'm so lucky!" Toph took the dice that brought her victory and kissed them, "I love lucky!" When the next morning came, Toph would not remember her unlucky words as she basked in a hangover.

xoxox xox xoxox

All the way on the other side of the world, another pair of cold feet turned into cold paws. Panicked, Zuko rushed back to Aang's room in hopes that he would somehow recognize him, being the Avatar and all.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. 


	11. Magma 52 to 54

I've been caught up on other projects and haven't updated this one in a while, but I do have a plan to finish it. Here's a little summary in case you've forgotten where the story is at.

A mischievous pixie became friends with Iroh and caused trouble for Zuko by turning him into a cat, which Toph adopted and named Lucky. Thanks to Iroh they made peace with the pixie and Toph received a magical necklace that allowed her to turn Zuko into a human by saying "I love Zuko" and into a cat by saying "I love Lucky. The pixie transformed Iroh into Zuko so that he may take his nephew's place managing the Fire Nation while the real Zuko went on a romantic get away with Toph.

After visiting her parents Toph began having second thoughts about getting married and ran off to consult Katara in the South Pole. Since she didn't want Zuko to follow her before she sorted things out, she had a friend trick him into thinking she was at the North Pole. Zuko went to the North Pole looking for Toph but Aang told him Katara was taking a break from all the political peace keeping meetings visiting her grandmother at the South Pole.

Zuko set off to begin his travel to the other side of the world, but he only moved a few feet before he was turned into a cat. At the South Pole, a drunken gambling Toph had expressed her love for her lucky dice, something she would not remember the next morning, leaving Zuko stuck as a cat in the other side of the world.

Magma

Volcano II: Fire

Eruption 52: Divergence

A terrified meowed echoed in the North Pole as Zuko felt the world become bigger, only to realize he was becoming smaller. He battled with the multitude of clothing and coats in various shades of red. He hated the cold and wore plenty of layers that now suffocated him in his smaller size.

The little black cat peeked out from under the pile of fine clothing, tweaking his ears curiously to the side. He listened for anyone near by, "meow?" He was calling Toph's name but his throat produced no discernable words. As far as he knew, Toph was on the other side of the planet, was this an accident, a malfunction of pixie magic, or mischief from Toph? Zuko could not decide.

He attempted to move dragging his coat along, least he suddenly changed back and didn't have it on hand, but the thick garment was simply too heavy for the little cat. His tiny paws felt numb on the frozen floor. He wasn't freezing to death, he did have a thick shiny black fur coat, but it wasn't enough so he was still quite cold.

"Meow!" Zuko frowned, he wished Toph would appear and change him back, preferably before anyone saw him, but that wish was not granted.

The Avatar himself had heard the distraught meowing and being the protector of the world and all its living creatures, he set out to find the source of the agonized cries. His orange attire contrasted greatly with the white icy walls of the building as Aang rounded a corner and spotted a little black cat along with a pile of red clothes.

Ever since the world became peaceful people had started wearing more colors outside of their respective nation's identifying colors. However, such clothes were still rare and used mainly for special occasions when people wanted to stand out. On a daily basis, they wore their usual native colors, different shades of blue and a little white with the less common black and gray here and there in the case of the inhabitants of the North Pole. That and the fact that Aang had seen clothing suspiciously similar to those now on the floor being worn by the suspiciously absent Zuko not too long ago, made the avatar come to a conclusion.

"I know what's going on around here," Aang stepped forward, much to Zuko's relief and picked him up off the cold floor, struggling to pile up all the clothing and carry them in a big bundle in one arm, holding the cat with the other.

"Meow, meow, meow!" 'Aang, I knew I could count on you!' For one blissful moment Zuko thought he was saved, Aang probably had Avatar spiritual powers or something that allowed him to recognize all living creatures for what they really were.

"No doubt about it, Zuko must be seeking one last extreme thrill before getting married, he's going to dive from the tallest waterfall naked." Aang theorized. "Who am I to stop him, it was what that guy did last week did and he survived... after the healers got him out of the water... I mean sure his girl dumped him, but at least he made his feelings for her clear. I should at least take his clothes to Zuko."

Zuko's jaw dropped as Aang carried him off in cat form, along with the pile of clothes, occasionally adjusting his grip on the massive amount of crimson fabric so he wouldn't drop anything, though he did end up dropping a boot several times, and went back to pick it up, only to drop the other.

xoxox xox xoxox

Slowly but surely and with some difficulty, Aang made it to the waterfall where he expected to find Zuko, but the place was rather quiet and peaceful, devoid of any news of calamities or birthday suited princes. There was however one person there, a young girl building a snowman with the outmost care, smiling at it and patting the snow gently. Her blue eyes shone with appreciation and Aang wondered if she was pretending the snowman was her beloved. Then the girl gathered a good portion of water from the river near by, on which the tallest waterfall fell and created a rustic sword of ice using it to stab the snowman repeatedly with such force her hood slipped off her head and her dark blond locks blew in the breeze and momentum.

Aang jumped back in shock, a little startled squeak escaping his throat. The girl noticed his presence and her murderous look was replaced by a sweet one, "hi Avatar Aang!" She cheerfully greeted. "What are you doing over here and carrying all those clothes, don't tell me you're here to do laundry."

"Um... no I just..." Aang composed himself, "I was wondering if you've seen another naked guy running around here with plans of jumping off the waterfall?"

"Nope, not since the last one," the girl replied, sounding a little bored. "By the way, you have a really cute kitty, does he have a name?"

"He's not my cat, I found this little guy along with the clothes. Anyway, I really need to find," he decided to keep Zuko's identity a secret, "my friend and return these," Aang set out on his search again, but the girl rushed to stand in front of him.

"Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly excited, "can I hold your kitty?"

Zuko shook his head frantically, but Aang replied, "I suppose so, in fact, you can keep this little one until the owner turns up."

The girl tried to take Zuko from Aang, but the cat prince sunk his little claws into Aang's arm, causing the Avatar to yelp in pain. Pull as she might, the girl could not detach the cat, but did succeed in causing the orange sleeve of Aang's coat to become a little torn. "I guess he's a too attached to you. Well good luck finding the weirdo you're looking for." The girl then went back to her previous task of building snowmen and massacring them.

xoxox xox xoxox

After they were at a distance that Zuko deemed as safe, he loosened his grip and breathed deeply. Aang returned to his room and put away Zuko's clothing for safe keeping until the fire prince came to reclaim them. He then set the cat down on the bed and laid down himself, having forgiven the little fellow for his clingy tantrum already. "I'm really tired kitty, maybe you should take a nap too, I'm sure your owner will come asking for you soon," the Avatar promptly fell asleep.

Zuko shook his head; maybe it was exhaustion that was making Aang think of such silly farfetched ideas as the fire prince doing anything similar to a crazy stunt such as jumping off a freezing waterfall, let along without a thick coat. Zuko looked around the room for a means of communication and spotted a desk with parchment and ink, perfect. Although that was not all he saw, for a glance out the window revealed Appa and Momo near by.

Momo flew into the room by the open window and landed near Zuko, 'who are you?'

Zuko nearly jumped out of his fur, 'you can talk!'

'Of course I can and so can you, I hear. Why are you so surprised?' Momo had never met anyone who so such shocked by simple words. The lemur made himself comfortable on the soft bed, running his paws on the sky blue covers. 'I'm guessing you're a friend of Aang, maybe we should talk after I take a nap.'

'Wait, Momo, don't fall asleep now!' Zuko urged, he had found hope where he least expected it.

The lemur's green eyes opened curiously, he went from laying down to sitting and tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. 'How do you know my name?'

'I know because I'm Zuko,' the little black cat revealed, his golden eyes showed sincerity, but the tale was just too much to be easily believed.

'Hmm...' Momo mused over the possibility, why not? Strange things happened sometimes. Deciding to give the mysterious cat the benefit of the doubt, the lemur took a deep breath, perceiving the scent in the air around Zuko, 'hmm...' He sniffed the cat curiously, as if wanting to confirm beyond a doubt that the scent was indeed what he thought it was.

'What are you doing?' Zuko backed away.

'It is you! I thought your scent was familiar, but I didn't think too much of it because I didn't recognize you. Wait 'til I tell Appa, let's go show him!' Momo became excited, all thoughts of taking a nap instantly forgotten. He grabbed the cat by the fur on his back with his hind legs and flapped his wings to transport the complaining cat out the window away from the deeply slumbering and snoring Avatar.

xoxox xox xoxox

Eruption 53: Feelings

Outside, Appa looked at the being that had been dropped before him by a very excited Momo. The little black cat was certainly easy to see, shivering in the contrasting cold white snow. 'It's Zuko!' Momo announced happy that a novelty had come into his life after the series of dull meetings Aang had been having.

'You're Zuko's friend?' Appa greeted, 'nice to meet you, I'm Appa, what's your name?'

'No, no!' Momo flew around in circles in front of Appa, above the shivering cat. 'He's Zuko as in the Zuko, the real one, just smell him!'

Appa breathed in deeply, creating a breeze which was not welcomed by the already cold Zuko. 'It is you!' The flying bison happily exclaimed, 'I would lick you, but it feels strange to lick another animal, it's different with humans. Just so you know; it's not that I don't like you anymore or anything, I still appreciate you all the same.'

'Thank you, and I would appreciate it if you don't lick me, but I do need a favor to ask," finally, Zuko found his ticket back to Toph. 'I need to go to the South Pole, I know it's far, but I really need to go there so I can find Toph, change back into a human and comfort her and reassure her so she will marry me and we can live happily ever after,' Zuko himself could not believe he just blurted all of that out, but it was indeed his wish and he realized it now more than ever.

'You have a lot to do,' Appa concluded, 'what about Aang? I don't want him to worry if we leave all of a sudden... Wait, let me guess,' Appa looked somewhat amused, 'you can talk to us but you can't talk to humans anymore?'

'You guessed right,' Zuko nodded, 'but I can still leave a note. It's going to be hard writing with these paws but I can do it.'

'I saw some papers and ink on the desk in Aang's room, let's go, let's go!' Momo was clearly itching for adventure. He picked up Zuko in the same way as before and took him to the desk inside Aang's room by the nearby open window.

After landing on the desk, thankful to be able to land on his feet so easily, Zuko observed the documents there. They certainly looked important, but this was an emergency and the documents could be rewritten if needed, plus he was only writing in the back anyway.

After several tries and messy inky paws, not that it was too noticeable in his black fur, Zuko finally managed to write a readable note, signaling to Momo that it was alright to wake Aang.

The Avatar was sleeping soundly on his back, mouth slightly open, when Momo jumped on his stomach and knocked the wind right out of him. Aang woke with a start and sat up, "who? What? Where? When?" He looked at Momo, appeared to be excited and not the least bit sorry to have woken him up. The sleepy Avatar also noticed that the cat was not on the bed, but on the desk where he had left some important document. "Oh no, kitty, what did you do?"

The peace keeper rushed to the desk but stopped cold upon seeing a note written messily in the back of one of the documents. 'Turned into cat, must find Toph, -Zuko'

Aang stared at the cat, "did you wrote this?" The cat nodded. "So you're Zuko?" Aang received another nod for a reply. "Okay... I guess stranger things have happened... Then again, maybe this is the strangest."

Zuko lifted his little paw pointing at the dresser where Aang had stored his coat, then out the window where Appa was looking in. Momo flew over standing at the window as if waiting for Aang and Zuko to follow.

"You'll have to tell me the full story when you're a human again," Aang picked up the little cat, took the clothes and headed off to meet his other two furry companions, making a quick exit by the window.

Outside Momo was already on Appa's saddle, where Aang soon joined him, noticing that it looked like Momo and the feline Zuko were exchanging a few words and it also seemed that Appa understood Zuko's meows, which was convenient in the situation. The Avatar grinned, he would have to ask Appa and Momo all his curiosities on the way, then Zuko could translate the conversation once he was human again.

xoxox xox xoxox

The trip to the South Pole took several days even in a flying bison; it was as far as they could travel from their previous location. When they did arrive, they found that Sokka and Suki were there, looking around all over the snow along with Katara, Toph and several others.

The arrival of Appa was an event that brought all eyes to the Avatar, who greeted Katara and was about to tell the story of what had happened to Zuko when Toph exclaimed, "Zuko?" She sensed Aang carrying a cat, a familiar cat, but Zuko should have been human. She approached, taking the cat from the Avatar who went on in a long speech about true love and how its power made it so that one's appearance did not matter.

"Meow! Meow, meow!" Zuko tried to tell Toph to change him back; he didn't like her worries expression. He then noticed something that worried him more, Toph was not wearing her magical necklace, the black cat shape onyx with golden eyes was no where to be seen. "Meow?"

Toph knew right away Zuko's worried meow must mean he realized what was going on, "I'm sorry, I lost it. That was the last time she went on a drunk gambling spree with Katara's friends in the South Pole, though she did obtain some fine winnings out of it.

It was when she was heading back to Katara's place one night, singing loudly along with a few water tribe girls that Toph dropped the necklace without realizing it and never saw it again. She remembered having it that evening and some witnessed seeing her wearing it when she left, but it was now gone. Though many tried to find the necklace to return it to Toph, with only Katara, Sokka and Suki knowing its true importance, Toph knew it was a wasted effort because she could not sense the necklace anywhere. She concluded that it must have fallen in the water where she couldn't feel it, which made it very difficult to recover it.

"I'm sorry Zuko, it looks like you're stuck until we find the necklace," she hugged the cat, wishing they would find it soon, she didn't know when he changed, but she didn't mean to leave him stuck like that.

"Meow," Zuko had many worries, what if they necklace wasn't found? Would the pixie still be able to help? Furthermore, he had a lot to say but he couldn't say it if Toph didn't understand his words.

Night was falling and a blizzard approached, thus the reunited group headed to Katara and Sokka's house to wait it out with no other choice, though Toph was clearly tempted to go out and search for the necklace, least the blizzard make it even more difficult to find. Katara had suggested going straight to the pixie for help, which was the best choice given their situation, if not for the nagging doubt in the back of their minds wondering it the necklace was somehow vital to undoing the spell.

xoxox xox xoxox

Toph sat in the guestroom with Zuko, the others agreeing to give them some space. "I feel really bad about making you get stuck as a cat and about running off. I just didn't want things to change. It's scary, thinking about all those responsibilities and everything. But you know; it worries me even more thinking that I won't have that. I know I shouldn't think that way, you'll be alright; you'll be human again."

Zuko tried to comfort Toph, however he could, he wasn't angry at he, he was glad things might finally fix themselves. "Meow, meow!"

"I'll try to be optimistic and after this is over, I think I'm ready. I did all the thinking I needed to do during this time," Toph concluded.

xoxox xox xoxox

Eruption 54: Wedding

"Let me in! Let me in! The weather out there is bad!" The voice was small and child-like though it would be unusual for a little girl to be outside when everyone knew a blizzard was coming. Katara opened the door to see a little light fly in, carrying a necklace with some difficulty, it was Toph's necklace.

At the same time as Katara close the door behind the pixie to block out the harsh cold out side, while still not getting over her stunned to silence surprise, Toph emerged from the guest room with the cat in her arms. Everyone was still, their heads tilted in the same direction. "What are you guys staring at? I don't see anything there."

"Meow!" Zuko exclaimed happily.

"It's me!" The pixie announced, flying kept her out of the reach of Toph's vibration sensing abilities, but she could still tell her location when the pixie spoke. "Here you go, you can have this back now." The pixie put the necklace on Toph.

"You took it? I should have known, you are mischievous, very mischievous," Toph pouted.

"But I make a great matchmaker, well, I guess I'll wait out the blizzard here, then head back to the Fire Nation for some tea before I go home to the spirit world. By the way, it's much more peaceful there now that this world is more balance," the little pixie seated herself on the table were Sokka's sea prune stew sat half eaten. "Got any more of that, it smells good." Everyone got over their shock at once, asking a multitude of questions about the unusual shiny little being.

xoxox xox xoxox

"It was fun while it lasted, but I did miss managing the tea shop," Iroh, now back to normal, was serving tea to his guests, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and the mischievous pixie who would go home soon.

"Are you sure you can't bring the necklace back? It would be fun to have something like that?" Toph inquired, the original necklace had been disintegrated for safety by the pixie after Zuko changed back.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Zuko protested.

"No worries, even without pixie magic I sense that you shall have an adventurous future," she finished her teacup, which was bigger then her, making everyone wonder how she could consume that much liquid. "Well then, I should get going now, thanks for the tea and the fun times!" The pixie faded away among calls of good bye and well wishes, closing over to the spirit world where she belonged.

All those present finished their tea with joyful conversations and plans, with no more doubts in the air, the wedding of Zuko and Toph approached.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was a grand event, much better received than anyone ever thought. The wedding was celebrated in the Fire Nation palace, which was open to the public so they may see their new queen on her wedding day. People poured in from all over the world the Fire Nation had never been so crowded before, but it was such a peaceful and happy occasion that it went without incident despite so many different people being so close.

Leaders, dignitaries and royals from various lands journeyed to the Fire Nation to witness the historical event of the union of the prince with a girl from the Earth Kingdom. It was truly a symbol of peace and hope, a show of how the people of the different nations were no longer enemies as in the past, but part of one world. At that moment, Zuko and Toph, filled with pure bliss, knew they would have their happily ever after, however, as the pixie had predicted, becoming Fire Lord and Lady did not signify the end of their adventures.

End of Volcano II

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar. There will be one more chapter titled "Volcano III: Lava". It will be a special story taking place ten years after Volcano II. 


	12. Magma 55

The prince's name is Tenzuh because Toph wanted him to have her initial and it also ends with h for Toph and Iroh and Ten as in Lu Ten (in honor of Iroh's son since he treated Zuko like a son), the zu is for Zuko. It was based on the word "tetsu" which means peace, among other alternative meanings, in Japanese. Kaze means wind, Tsuki means moon and Aoru means fan. Now without further ado, enjoy the final tale of Magma.

Magma

Volcano III: Lava

Eruption 55: Peaceful Times

It had been ten years since Zuko and Toph got married and nine years since the birth of their son, Tenzuh. The little prince had black hair just as his parents did and many agreed his face was the exact image of Zuko when he was that age. His eyes were quite different; a rare color for the Fire Nation, the young prince had green eyes of a particularly bright shade, like the finest emerald, though they seemed to become a unusual shade of pale nearing gold when the sun shone directly on his face, going back to deep emerald as he went indoors. Many times the little boy caught palace workers curiously looking at his face and never truly understood their fascination.

Tenzuh was loved by all those around him, the workers of the palace and the guards were quite fond of the little prince who was always friendly towards all those he met. He grew up in an era of peace in which Aang, whom he regarded as an uncle, constantly traveled the world spreading the message of peace and prosperity through harmony and respect.

The Avatar's son was a good friend of the fire prince and always had interesting stories to tell about the places he visited with his parents. When Kaze needed a little break from the travels, but his father was needed somewhere for a speech or to resolve a minor dispute, Kaze would stay in the South Pole with his uncle Sokka and aunt Suki and their twins, a girl, Tsuki and a boy, Aoru.

Many times, when the three children were together, the fire prince would be taken to visit so their next generation group would be complete; they all also visited the Fire Nation often, something Tenzuh looked forward to. The little prince lived a peaceful life, the story of the previous war feeling as if it war a distance legend of the past.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was a warm day at the start of summer when Tenzuh went to the inner yard of the royal palace where there was a small pond with turtle-ducks, it was nice to sit under the shade of the nearby tree until his instructor came looking for him to take him back to his studies. Today Iroh was there with a cup of tea in his hands, "hi grandpa," the young prince smiled, his grandfather was always kind and funny.

"Hello there Ten, care to join me for a cup of tea?" The old man lifted the tea pot resting beside him and set his own cup down to pick up an extra cup and pour tea into it.

"Thanks," Tenzuh sat down next to Iroh and observed that there were actually two teapots, his grandfather used his own fire-bending abilities to prepare the tea so no additional equipment was needed. This could only mean one thing, Iroh was expecting him. Tenzuh recognized the pale yellow shade of the tea immediately, this particular kind was too sweet for Iroh's tastes but children often loved it and the little prince was no exception. He drank it all up, glad that it was warm but not too hot, albeit being aligned with fire, he liked the heat of tea and summer, it never bothered him and he never quite understood why his mother sometimes said summer in the Fire Nation was much too hot.

On the bright side, if a big heat wave came, she might persuade his father that it was time to visit the South Pole. Tenzuh liked the South Pole, albeit he did not like the cold at all. Even so, the trip would be worth it to see his friends again and maybe have some sea prune stew. His parents had decided it would be quite beneficial to him and perhaps to the future of the entire Fire Nation if he was exposed to many cultures from a young age, thus while certain people in their group could hardly stomach sea prune stew, Tenzuh and the other children enjoyed it. The dish was available in the royal kitchen as well as in international restaurants in town, but no one else could make sea prune stew like Katara.

"Would you like some more?" Iroh loved to see the look of satisfaction that came from drinking delicious tea. Tenzuh reminded him so much of Zuko, young innocent and with that same instinct to help people that had ultimately shaped Zuko's destiny.

"Yes, please!" Tenzuh held out his cup and Iroh tried to pour more sweet tea into it, but nothing came from the tea pot, "is it all gone?"

Iroh lifted the teapot's lid and saw a lonely yellow drop inside, certainly not enough for another cup, "I'm afraid so, would you like to come with me to the market to get more tea leaves?" Though he could easily have whatever he wanted delivered to him at the palace, Iroh preferred to go out among the people and personally choose the tea leaves he would use.

Tenzuh knew his teacher should be figuring out where he was right about now, he always went to same place anyway, and the little prince didn't feel like hitting the books again just yet, "yes, let's go!" He greatly enjoyed going out of the palace, though as a precaution he was told never to do so alone. Albeit the people of the Fire Nation generally liked the royal family, there were a bitter few who stubbornly remained displeased, still favoring the previous Fire Lord, Ozai.

xoxox xox xoxox

The Fire Nation market was buzzing with activity; people soon took note of the royals strolling down the street, looking curiously and respectfully while opening a path for them on the busy streets. With the establishment of peace in the world for the past decade, commerce had evolved greatly and it was no longer as rare as it used to be to see foreign merchants selling their goods in the public market place. It was a an area that always seemed to be filled with noise regardless of how early or how late it was, a sea of color flowed through the streets, quite different from the dominant shades of red seen years prior.

"Cabbages! Fresh cabbages of the greatest quality!"

"Sea prunes, imported straight from the Southern Water Tribe! Sea prunes!"

"Roasted candy apples! Get your candy apples, roasted to your taste, right here!"

Among the multitude of voices, Iroh and Tenzuh made it to a little shop in corner, humble in appearance but carrying quite a variety of tea leaves. "Welcome, it's good to see you again," the old man minding the shop was a member of the Order of the White Lotus and a friend of Iroh of several years. They began to talk about tea, recipes and Pai-Sho, as they always got carried away with such things.

Tenzuh did not understand some of the odd names of leaves and plants that were being mentioned and though he could remember and repeat some of them; he would not know what he was referring to. He knew the basics of Pai-Sho though, Iroh had taught him, saying the boy had talent for it. For now, the young prince entertained himself in looking out the window of the shop at the passing crowd outside, people sometimes waved at him and he would wave back.

A hooded figure stopped next to the window where the prince was, passing so close that Tenzuh was taken by surprise. He caught a glimpse at her face, she was a woman whom looked familiar, though the young prince was not sure why, as he could not place where he had seen her before. She smiled kindly though her golden eyes were a little frightening for some unknown reason. She lifted her hand under her black hooded cloak, a hint of the dark red fabric of her long sleeve becoming visible as she raised her index finger to her lips in a sign of silence or perhaps secrecy.

The prince did not understand, though there was noise all around at least he was quiet. In split second her motions were complete, tiny sparks of lighting shone on her finger and seeing the surprised look on the prince's face, she went away.

Tenzuh had seen lightning before and was fascinated by it. The first time he saw lightning was in the sky during a storm, he was much younger then and the sound of thunder frightened him. When the sky lit up, he yelped and clung to his mother who was sitting next to him, she was not fond of lightning either, though she found it annoying and noisy rather than scary. "It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of," Toph had soothed.

"But what if it hits us? What if it comes through the ceiling and makes a hole and hits us?" The little four year old Tenzuh had worried.

Zuko had spanned out of his daze then, watching the lightning and remembering his attempts to master it in the past, it took a long time until he did, but he could now produce it at will. "It's alright, if lightning comes towards us, I can make it go away." Tenzuh had never seen anyone achieve such a thing, but he believed his father and felt safe.

It was at the age of seven when the young prince saw lightning being made. He had trained with his father before in the art of fire-bending and he had seen his father and mother train in fire-bending and earth-bending respectively, but that time Zuko did not know he was being watched and showed a little more of his power than he intended. Tenzuh had inquired about how to create lightning, though Zuko insisted that he was too young for that, but agreed, after continuous insistence from his son, that he would show him one day, when he was older.

Tenzuh was nine now, but apparently that was still not old enough. He tried to create lightning by himself, but only came up with more fire. He was good at fire-bending and he knew all the stances and motions of earth bending, applying them to his own element along with various other techniques he had learned from his extended non-biological family. Even so, he wondered when and if he would be able to make lightning, he had asked Iroh about it too, who told him to be patient, but ultimately accepted the request for a little demonstration, which the young prince watched in awe.

Since he had not witnessed anyone else use lightning, Tenzuh assumed that only the royal family could, but that lady, albeit insistently familiar, was not a relative as far as he knew. No one had ever specified that only royal could bend lightning and looking back on it, the prince thought it was a silly assumption, he had seen plenty of people not connected to royalty who were quite powerful. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities if he had more people from whom to seek information.

"I have everything we need to make a lot of delicious tea!" Iroh's voice got Tenzuh out of his thoughts, "are you ready to head back? Your teacher must be looking for you by now; we wouldn't want her to worry, right?"

Tenzuh pouted a little, but took a deep breath and agreed, "okay, I'll go back and study."

"Let's get some roasted candy apples on the way," Iroh exited the shop, smiling at Tenzuh's cheerful agreement and they walked back to the booth selling roasted candy apples they had seen on the way. This was exactly how Iroh imagined a peaceful retirement would be, spending his days drinking tea, playing Pai-Sho, amusing his grandchild and sharing treats, he wished that the peace would last forever.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar.


	13. Magma 56

Magma

Eruption 56: Innocent Curiosity

"What is it?" One of the royal guards stationed at the back gate leading to the palace gardens looked alarmed for a moment, the gesture not going unnoticed by his comrade standing at the opposite side of the gate, wearing a matching red uniform.

The guard shook his head, "it's nothing," he thought he saw someone sneaking towards them, but assumed it to be his imagination. Unlike the streets at the front of the palace, the streets at the back were rarely transited, save for the residents, since there was no real commerce in that direction. However, he did notice something else that was unusual and had no doubts that it was indeed there, though he did not know when it got there, "is that someone's wallet on the street?"

"I think it is," the other guard agreed, "but I didn't see anyone drop it, or even walk by, when did that get there?" It was puzzling, though not truly alarming. "We might as well investigate," he headed over to pick up the lost wallet, it was the most interesting even that had happened so far in his boring back gate guard job. When he picked it up, the contents felt odd and the black leathery wallet suddenly went aflame, as if his hand squeezing its contents together when he grasped it had caused a chain reaction within it. "Ah!" The guard immediately dropped the burning item and proceeded to stomp on it with his heavy black boot until the fire was out.

The other guard had rushed over seeing the sudden burst of flames, confusion written all over his face, "what in the world was that? Are you alright?"

"A bad joke," he frowned. "I'm okay, I dropped it fast enough." The two guards returned to their duties and the rest of their watch went without incident.

xoxox xox xoxox

While Iroh was districted practicing his tea recipes and completely lost track of time, Tenzuh took his unofficial recess by himself, feeding bread pieces to the turtle-ducks.

"Hello young prince," the female voice was sudden; Tenzuh had not heard her footsteps approaching and dropped the rest of the loaf of bread into the pond startled. The turtle-ducks did not rush to it before it sank, but instead went away and hastily hid; it was odd that the soft splash of the fallen loaf of bread would frighten them that much.

"Hi," Tenzuh looked curiously at the lady who had just arrived and sat down next to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she wore common red clothing, not rare among the town people, though no color was really rare anymore, her skirt was long, touching the floor, her shoes not visible. A black clock was draped over her arm, as if she had just removed it. She had long hair in an unusual shade of dark blond and golden eyes; she seemed to be close in age to his father.

"I'm not scared, I just wasn't expecting anyone, but it's good to see you again," remembering what he saw at the market place the other day and was yet to mention to anyone, Tenzuh took the opportunity to establish a conversation with the mysterious lady and hopefully ask her a few questions about her abilities.

"Did you tell anyone about me?" There was something in her tone that hinted she already knew the answer.

"I didn't, was it a secret?" That was how the prince interpreted her sign of silence.

"Oh yes, a secret, I heard rumors you see, I heard that the crown prince did not know how to produce lightning yet," the lady smiled kindly and casually tugged her long hair behind her ear appearing relax and familiar.

"Yeah..." Tenzuh sounded a little disappointed with himself. He might have been told he was good at fire bending, but he couldn't make lightning at all. "Dad said he'll teach me when I'm older."

"I'm sure he would, but wouldn't you want to surprise him instead? That's why I'm here. To show my appreciation for the royal family I thought I should offer you my help as a lightning bending teacher, but you must keep it a secret, that way your parents will be that much more proud of you when you show them how much you've learned." The lady's voice was soothing and sweet, though her eyes were still fierce; Tenzuh interpreted it as a sign of power rather than malice.

"Really? You would teach me? Thank you!" This was a wonderful opportunity and Tenzuh was truly grateful for the lady's generosity. "You're so kind but I don't even know your name yet. I'm Tenzuh, nice to meet you!" He guessed she already knew that, but he might as well do his part of the introduction since he had requested her name, it only seemed fair.

"You may call me Angel," the lady replied, with a nearly unperceivable hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"That's a pretty name," Tenzuh, held no suspicions what so ever of the danger right next to him.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Your teacher told me that when you ran off today you weren't at the usual spot, where did you go?" The displeasure and worry were evident in Zuko's voice that evening when the royal family, the Fire Lord and Lady, their head advisor and the prince, were having dinner. He had already confirmed that Tenzuh had not been going out to town with Iroh as Zuko initially assumed, thus leading the prince's secret training to run smoothly for a few days, hidden in some remote corner of the palace or courtyard, with the excuse of concentrating better without interruptions.

"Um..." Tenzuh shifted uncomfortably, though the action was initially unconscious, he caught himself, knowing very well his mother sensed the light motion. She could always tell if anyone was lying, not that Tenzuh ever really lied, albeit like any other child he sometimes got into mischief and came up with truthful, carefully phrased excuses that were so tactful, it made it sound as if he had caused no mischief at all, without directly changing the truth. "I'm not doing anything bad."

That much was truth and Toph knew it. She sometimes let her son get away with a little mischief, though she was fairly certain he realized he was being allowed some fun, instead of truly hiding it from her. This time her husband's worry was too apparent, though Toph deemed it unnecessary as things had been very peaceful for years and the Avatar himself was reduced to be the judge of minor quarrels, not even serious enough to be judged by the law. "Then why don't you tell us more?"

Seeing Toph's serene expression Zuko calmed down, if Tenzuh was in some kind of trouble or doing something dangerous, she should be able to feel him hiding it from her. She had a unique gift, more so since this was the case of her own son. Although alternatively, the young prince had developed the unique gift of being quite tricky, because any child, however good natured and honest, enjoys the trill of mischief every now and then. It helped that he was aware of his mother's abilities and knew when she was only letting him off easy. This was not the case, she was convinced by his words and there was no reason for it to be otherwise, since he really wasn't doing anything he thought of as bad.

"It's a surprise," Tenzuh moved his spoon in circles in his lava soup, which had only the appearance of lava but was ironically served at atmosphere temperature. He caught a carrot and red sauce on his silver spoon with a soft 'cling' of the utensil against the fine golden lined white china. He brought the spoon to his mouth, for once chewing thirty-two times, simply to give himself more time to think of the proper phasing to the next part of his reply, or for someone to change the subject. He considered asking grandpa Iroh something about tea or Pai-Sho to get him talking, but decided against it since it would be too much of an obvious escape.

"What kind of surprise?" Iroh inquired with a very casual and relaxed tone, "is it edible or maybe something you can play with, like a new Pai-Sho tile?" He smiled at the thought, and truly hoped his guess was correct.

Tenzuh relaxed, he liked where the conversation was going and he had an idea. "It's something you will all like," he truly believed it would be, "it's something to be proud of, something special. You don't need to worry, I'm being good," that was also true, as the prince was convince this was good for him and for the nation, the more skills he gained, the better he may serve his country. "I'll show you when it's ready, I'll do all my homework and study too."

Zuko didn't need to search for answers on Toph's expression; he could see it all clearly on his son's face. He too was like that, wanting to do a little extra work to impress his parents and help his nation. Ozai was never impressed, but Zuko was always supportive of his son. "In that case, I'll look forward to the surprise," he smiled.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Angel, it still won't work," Tenzuh pouted in frustration, they were training in the royal gardens today and they had been seen, but Angel insisted that it was nothing, the guards paid them little mind anyway.

The palace guards had no idea who the she was, but she seemed harmless enough and the prince socialized with everyone in the palace, so seeing an unknown lady teaching him some stances and motions was not strange. Sure she was unidentified, but if she was this deep in the palace without any alarms going off, she must have been allowed inside and thus would be automatically assumed to be a trust worthy person by the guards. They lived in times of peace and their queen could sense everything all around her, it didn't get any safer than that.

"Don't worry, and don't try it for real now," the lady spoke softly, but with sharp insistence, her cloak was folded out of the way on the ground where no one really noticed it, and her long hair was flowing down to her mid back.

"I know; movements only," Tenzuh nodded, he didn't want to ruin the surprise, thus he only tried to produce lightning in private.

"Just keep practicing," she demonstrated another form, setting her feet apart, with her right a step ahead of her left and mover her right arm sharply forward with her index and middle fingers extended together.

"Angel, can I see your shoes?" Tenzuh was a little distracted that morning, a fact which annoyed his trainer.

She forced herself to smile, the expression very much false, and spoke between her clenched teeth, "little boys who don't pay attention will never learn anything."

"Sorry, it's just that they looked shiny," Tenzuh instinctively backed away.

Sighing impatiently, and knowing there would be no end to the distraction until he satisfied his curiosity, Angel lifted her long dark red robes off the ground to show her shoes, she was wearing heavy looking boots with metal soles. "They are helpful to exercise with," it was an excuse, but not a lie.

Tenzuh's face brightened with fascination, he thought he saw a blue glow in the metal of the boots when Angel set her foot down, "can I-?"

"No, they don't make them in your size," they didn't really make them at all, she customized the boots herself, that particular metal was quite good at conducting electricity and static created very unique vibrations, a scrambler signal to the special abilities of the Fire Lady, who would not be able to accurately perceive her true form well enough to identify her. With her sharpened senses, Toph would be able to tell the person was a woman, and her average size, but little more than that, as if one looked at a figure that was completely masked, from head to toe with no face to show, seeing nothing beyond a silhouette without a name.

"Oh..." with his curiosity satisfied for the time being, Tenzuh continued his training with the sharp motions of his instructor.

"This isn't working," Angel concluded, even if he did by a miracle produce a little lightning, with his limited understanding of he world at such a tender age, pride only meant so much, thus he would produce little more than sparks, harmless sparks that would merely sting at worse. Angel herself had temporarily lost her abilities once but regained them fueled by a strange sort of pride based on anger, red, hatred and the belief that only she was worthy of what was stolen from her. "We'll have to do some special training," it was time for Plan B, stirring some trouble with Plan A before proceeding would have been fun, but she was growing impatient, forget the convenient accident with lightning, it was time for vengeance.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar.


	14. Magma 57

Magma

Eruption 57: Trickery

"She escaped?" Zuko was upset, very upset, alarmed, worried, frustrated and every other negative emotion one could feel. He had been told that Azula was making progress, that she had gone from wild madness to calm silence, which many thought was even more eerie, but at least she wasn't screaming incoherencies. If she was cunning and calculating enough to escape, perhaps that meant her mental health had indeed improved, but if she was thirsty for revenge, having her on the loose in her full senses was a terrible danger.

"I'm sorry Lord Zuko!" The director of the mental health institution apologized for the millionth time since the arrival of the Fire Lord for his visit to his sister. He was clearly nervous, fearing the gravity of the situation.

"What happened?" Zuko tried to keep his voice even despite his great alarm, there was no use in frightening the director more than Azula's actions already had.

"She used Keibi as a decoy," the man paused and swallowed, his hands clenched into fists still shaking in fear and frustration, gray eyes downcast.

Keibi, Zuko remembered the name, she was one of the workers of the institution, the one who always brought Azula her meals, they were just about the same age and size, with matching hair and eye color, though their faces were distinctively different as were the voices and personalities.

"Azula had a few accidents as you already knew," the director continued. Though the crazed princess had lost her ability to control lightning for several years, she could still use fire, even if it was no longer blue. In her rage she lost control of her fire several times which made her end up with burns in her arms, legs and torso, though she had not burned her face and when she became calmer, they thought the danger of more accidents was over.

Despite all that Azula had done, Zuko always felt terrible when he heard that something had happened to her. He knew her attendants were doing their best, she was simply too strong at times and a danger to them and herself.

"One morning I found a letter of resignation on my desk from Keibi, I found it strange that she didn't talk to me and simply left the letter and disappeared, but there was a lot happening on that day. Azula had burned herself again, her face this time and her vocal cords, as we informed you before, were destroyed. The doctors examined her, she was always restless, trying to speak but finding she had no voice and crying in agony. Her scars matched the wounds treated before, but the burns were fresh, as if she had burned herself over each scar again. She had been caught trying to erase the scars with more fire before, but had been stopped. We never expected her progress to be lost so suddenly so we were all shocked when we saw her in such a state. Azula had been talking to Keibi recently, full sentences, coherent thoughts, she sounded confused by repentant, I thought..." The director fell silent, he could hardly stand the stress anymore, his heart pounded, ached for poor Keibi and the Fire Lord. "The burned woman in Azula's chambers was Keibi, victim of Azula's attack. She was desperately trying to tell us who she was, but due to her condition it took a long time for the message to get across."

Zuko could not say much else than, "I'm sorry for Keibi, give her the best medical attention... and this is not your fault." Without another word he quickly left, got on his ostrich-horse and dashed away past the tall gates, over the bridge and in the direction of the royal palace at full speed. If only he had visited sooner, he would have noticed that Keibi was not Azula, but he feared seeing her with fresh wounds. If only he had spoken to her more, if only he didn't find it so difficult to look at her, if only he could have been her support, if only he could have made her feel like she had a chance for a new life. If only he would have done more for his sister, then Keibi would be in much better health and possibly even Azula.

xoxox xox xoxox

At the royal courtyard, there sat Iroh and Tenzuh, a board of Pai-Sho between them, "grandpa, it's your turn," Tenzuh rocked back and forth in his place, having become more impatient with the lack of satisfactory progress in his secret training.

"I know, I know, let me think..." Iroh finally picked up a tile, his favorite lotus tile, and moved it.

Tenzuh looked over the board, saw an opening and moved his piece forward in an aggressive head on attack. However, Iroh cut him off on his next move, "you need to be more aware of the possibilities and less predictable, you're not concentrating today, is something on your mind?"

Tenzuh shook his head, the sun was setting and his father would return from his meeting outside the palace soon, then they would all have dinner together. After that, he would go to bed early, and hopefully no one would question it too much, then he would sneak out with Angel. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"You don't look tired; you look like you can hardly sit still. I hope you're not losing your taste for this game, I thought you liked thinking of new strategies," Iroh observed the little boy in front of him, something was bothering him, Toph surely sensed it, but the atmosphere around her seemed to tense during the days of Zuko's visit to Azula anyway.

Toph knew Zuko would be stressed, worried, guilty and brooding when he retuned and she would need to help him compose himself. The longer Azula took to recover, the more time she lost, the more guilt and worry piled upon Zuko.

Iroh went to see Azula every now and then as well and she either hated him or did not recognize him, but tried to attack him anyway. That is until her recent improvement, she seemed to know who Iroh was then, but refused to speak to him insisting she could not face him, though she did say she would talk to Zuko when he came, which worried Iroh. He wanted to go with Zuko to his visit and make sure Azula didn't add too much more to his obstinate guilt, but Zuko insisted on going alone to have a word with Azula in private, hoping to lessen the tension between them.

"I am tired," Tenzuh allowed himself to fall back on the soft grass, catching sight of his mother at an odd angle from his position on the ground. Despite that, he could still see her focused and somewhat tense expression clearly, which Iroh soon noticed as well.

"Maybe we should continue this game when you're feeling up to it," Iroh suggested, a course of action which was accepted without complaints by Tenzuh. Then he carefully picked up the board balancing the pieces on it, making sure they did not move and took it indoors to a room that led out to the courtyard that was furnished but unused and left it there for later. "Let's have some tea with dinner tonight; you'll help me make it, right? Unless you're too tired..."

"I'm not that tired," Tenzuh glanced at his mother, then looked at his grandfather again.

Toph finally snapped out of her daze, puzzlement evident on her face, she looked at Iroh and Tenzuh, then made herself smile. "You two go on inside and make that tea," she had heard them, though she couldn't stop herself from focusing elsewhere at the same time. "I'm sure Zuko will be back soon, I'll wait for him."

Iroh nodded, as if letting her know he was there to listen to what was bothering her later. "Let's make something delicious, your dad will need it after such a long meeting."

With Iroh having led the young prince away, inside the palace, Toph focused once more. She had first sensed this at a meeting, the vibrations were close to her son, but she thought nothing of how blurry they were. This person was most likely someone new, but it couldn't be anyone bad to have gone so deep inside the palace and considering Tenzuh's lack of alarm. She was probably tired from the monotonous meeting and she couldn't deny it made her sleepy, she attributed the blurriness of her senses to that and let it be.

However, the problem had persisted and Toph was starting to find it odd to the point where after Zuko had departed, she took time to ask for a physical description of the mysterious lady from those who had seen her and tried to match the description to her senses, but not even with that hint could she truly perceive this person. She was not longer sure if the cause for the blur was lack of focus on her part, maybe due to worry for her husband's stress about his sister or if there was another reason.

xoxox xox xoxox

A fast paced rhythm entered Toph's senses; Zuko was riding back on his ostrich-horse full speed, at such a pace a trail of dark brown feathers was left behind by the force of large bird cutting through the wind. Zuko's heartbeats, as well as the ostrich-horse's were completely erratic. Toph closed the distance between them as Zuko arrived at the gates and jumped off the exhausted ostrich-horse; it was quite fast, but had been pushed to be faster than ever today. "What happened?"

"She escaped, where's Ten? Is he safe?" Zuko didn't even give Toph a change to reply before he became aware of the guards' gazes on him and quickly urged, "full alert, double the guard, triple it, be on the look out for Azula!" Then he turned back to Toph before the guards could even blink, "where is he?"

"Calm down," Toph placed her hands on her husband's shoulders, "Ten is fine, he's inside making tea with Iroh, take a deep breath before your heart bursts, I'm sure the whole palace can hear it pounding." In the background, guards ran around with the commanding officers shouting orders all of a sudden. One guard had gone off to sound the alert while the other remained at the gates. In split second his companion returned to his post and the courtyard gained several guards strategically positioned.

Though the noise of the guards was all around him, it went right through Zuko, who focused on the worse of possibilities, "what if she comes here? What if she causes trouble in town? What if...?"

"What if you relax? Don't panic Dancing Dragon, we can take Azula and you know it. She's been locked up in a metal clinic and we've been getting stronger, if she shows up, we'll stop her," Toph insisted, though she did not sense her words having any effect on Zuko, if anything, he got more worked up about the situation.

"I don't want to fight her again; I don't want to see her like that again. I really hoped she could recover and change," he wondered if that was an empty hope, in time he had forgiven his sister and now felt sorry for the pain she must have felt to lose herself.

xoxox xox xoxox

The Fire Lord and Lady had waked inside the palace, with Zuko pausing to make himself look composed, he didn't want to worry his son, who knew nothing of Azula's whereabouts. Ozai's history was inevitably briefly discussed in a general way, but Azula whom Zuko thought still had a ray of hope of eventually changing, was not mentioned, though Tenzuh would have to learn the whole truth eventually.

Both Iroh and Tenzuh had noticed the guards running around and Iroh had quietly inquired about it, with a look that asked for secrecy. A quick whisper from one of the guards was enough for Iroh to understand the situation, though that did nothing to stop Tenzuh from asking about it continuously, despite being assured it was only a security measure until the police could capture an escaped criminal.

Just for one criminal, it felt rather excessive to have such high security and it made Tenzuh wonder about who could it be they were after, "is it someone dangerous?"

Not wanting to frighten his grandson, Iroh assured, "it's nothing to worry about too much, just a very slippery thief."

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar. One more to go!


	15. Magma 58

Magma

Eruption 58: Connections

Dinner took place in relative silence without the usual cheer. Tenzuh knew he had received all the information he was going to get and didn't inquire further. At least no one protested, instead being filled with relief, when he expressed wanting to go to sleep early, though it was rare for him.

The young prince guessed they wanted to discuss this mysterious thief in private. He didn't like being kept out of 'adult business' how would he learn if he wasn't there to listen? He would become an adult knowing noting still and he was impatient to learn.

xoxox xox xoxox

That night, Tenzuh still was unsure of what was really happening, but he had promised Angel to meet her and he didn't want to wait another month to attempt to learn multiple element bending. He was sure the security was being exaggerated anyway, it would be okay to go out for a little while. Besides, he knew about some underground passages that would lead away from the guards, it was a place he had seen his father visit before and since then he had taken it upon himself to uncover all the secrets of the palace.

Maybe the guards patrolling were actually a good thing, their footsteps would disguise his in a sea of vibrations and he wouldn't be caught unless his mother was searching for him and she had no reason to. He wouldn't take anything valuable along that could be stolen, and with that thought he removed the royal head-peace from his hair, setting the golden flame down on a table in his room. He would be alright; he was technically not breaking the rule of leaving the palace alone, because as soon as he stepped out Angel would be there. Determined, the young prince set off out of the royal palace.

xoxox xox xoxox

Tenzuh stepped lightly but hastily, making his way through the dark passages under the palace. He could hear the steps of the guards steadily patrolling right above, and tried to match his own small steps to theirs as closely as possible. The tiny flame in his hand was his only light, which he was ready to extinguish if he had to hide all of a sudden.

He came to the end of the passage, moving the heavy stone covered door, made to look like part of a wall from the other side, out of the way just an inch. He peeked out through the small opening and thought he heard some steps getting closer, with voices discussing the current situation. He got rid of the light and pulled the door into place, listening quietly.

"Do you think she'll really come here?" One of the guards on patrol outside spoke.

"Maybe, I mean, this place is well guarded but she's insane and dangerous. I bet she'll want revenge on the Fire Lord. I know this looks exaggerated and maybe it is, but maybe its not."

"That's a scary thought, let's just hope we actually have the chance to fight back if it comes to that, I wouldn't want Azula to take over and certainly not easily." The two guards continued their walk as they spoke, patrolling the area in pairs, no one was left to patrol alone. Azula, the name sounded familiar, so familiar that something suddenly clicked in the prince's memories.

xoxox xox xoxox

That time long ago, Tenzuh was on Ember Island with his parents, the house was full of paintings and souvenirs; it was a very comfortable place to be. He went up to the attic where many things were piled up as if they had been hastily stuffed up there when the house was cleaned and refurnished.

Tenzuh, like the curious little boy he was, had began to dig around as if searching for treasure. He found many old things, but nothing of interest, except for a fairly large scroll that revealed a picture painted inside. The picture was old and faded, but the man looked a lot like Ozai, whom he only briefly knew about, conscious that the Fire Nation would have to fix his serious mistakes and offenses, though still not knowing exactly how terrible they had been.

The woman he recognized as Ursa, his grandmother, he had three grandmothers, though only one of them still lived. Ursa was one, another was grandpa Iroh's wife, who had been his great aunt, but would have been like a grandmother since Iroh was like a grandfather to him, and grandma Bei-Fong who often came to visit with grandpa Bei-Fong from the Earth Kingdom.

There were also two children on the picture, a boy and a girl. He had placed his tiny hand on the dusty surface of the boy's face in puzzlement. He felt as if he was looking at a black and white mirror, but that couldn't be him, then he realized the boy must be his father when he was younger. People really meant it when they said he looked like his father.

Who was the girl then? She was the only person in the picture that he could not identify. He turned the scroll over and examined it, spotting a small line of writing, faded with age. He squinted at the writing, trying to make out the words. There was a date, but anyone would be able to tell the scroll was old just by looking at it anyway. There were also some words, "Fi- Lo- -zai, Fire Lord Ozai," his guess had been correct.

"La-y U-sa, Lady Ursa, Pr-e Z-k-, Prince Zuko, P-... P-s... Azula," her name was the only thing that survived the test of time clearly, but what about the word in front of her name? Who was she? A guest maybe, or a noble from a far off land visiting the Fire Nation royal family? No, she was dressed as if she were a Fire Nation royal, plus why did she look so much like the others in the picture, so much like his father, Tenzuh did not understand.

"Ten, it's lunch time!" Zuko had gone to find his son; Toph sensed he was up in the attic, which Zuko found odd, the beach seemed much more fun then a stuffy old attic, but Tenzuh if left to his devices for a few minutes, always managed to get himself where one would lest expect him to be. He had been quite a handful when he first learned to walk and did not want to stop, thank goodness for Toph's ability to sense vibrations.

"Dad, who's this?" The young boy pointed at the painting of a girl in the scroll, he seemed to already be aware of who the others were.

Zuko paled for a moment then finally spoke, "that scroll is very old, she's not here anymore, but who knows, maybe she'll come back someday." It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, so Ten left it at that.

Afterwards the young prince curiously tried to find more information in secret, but didn't find much, except for a more recent, albeit still old, scroll tugged away in a storage room in the palace, the name Azula also on it. Then he was taken to visit a far away secret place and after the excitement of being able to meet and even play with a baby dragon, the mysterious Azula was all but forgotten.

xoxox xox xoxox

Angel looked like Azula, save for the color of her hair, but he did remember one of aunt Suki's Kyoshi warrior friends, Ty Lee, having had brown hair one day and golden blond another after dying it. She was also older but the resemblance was undeniable and the scroll was just about old enough to have been painted when Angel was that age. That's where he had been her face before, that's why she looked so familiar. But they couldn't be the same; the guards spoke of Azula as dangerous and Angel was good. Besides, why would a criminal be painted along with his family so long ago? Sure Ozai was mean, but the girl couldn't have been bad, she didn't look evil in the picture and was still very young.

Maybe it was all a random coincidence, the Azula in the picture and the Azula who was a thief had to be different and Angel was also an entirely different person. Yes, there was no way they could be the same, the resemblance had to be a coincidence. Tenzuh forced himself to focus on the present, he had to sneak away and meet Angel. It would be alright, he would return before anyone noticed and he would not run into either Azula, it would just be him and Angel having a nice training session, a successful training session.

With that to look forward to, Tenzuh listened to make sure the time was right, and opened the heavy door just enough to go out into the courtyard. He dashed into some bushes before he was seen and watched the patterns of patrolling guards, taking into consideration the position of the torches providing extra light to an already clear night. If he timed it right, he could run and sneak out unseen through a small hole, just big enough to crawl under in the fence in the far corner of the back courtyard, behind some bushes.

A puppy once snuck in through that long forgotten hole and went back out when Tenzuh tried to approach it; that was how he learned of it, though he never understood why the little dog had been so frightened of a human. He never saw it again, so he assumed it simply did not like strangers and went back home. There was no way an adult could squeeze in through that hole and it would be difficult for him, but he knew he could manage to get through.

When the timing was right, the little prince dashed over to the wall, he was surrounded by guards but he was not seen. "Analyze all possible moves, predict what your opponent will do, take the unexpected path, snatch victory away in any situation no matter how hopeless it may seem, there is always a way," it was during a Pai-Sho lesson when Tenzuh learned this, though it seemed to apply to just about any situation that required some sneaking around.

He crawled out, making his way quickly and quietly to the alleys behind the palace where the guard was much less than in the palace itself. He had made it out, everything would be okay now, he was out of range to be sensed and he felt proud he had managed to sneak out. He would tell Angel about it, she would be impressed, he worried that he had disappointed her with his lack of progress in the previous lessons, after she had taken the time and effort to teach him.

The meeting place was in sight, the lonely alley was dark and silent, but sure enough she was there, a woman in a black cloak, she removed her hood revealing her face, so similar to the younger face painted in the scrolls. Her expression was quite different from her usual forced calmness, her eyes had even more fire in him and her features were twisted by rage.

xoxox xox xoxox

It all happened very fast, Tenzuh had been captured, knocked unconscious and taken away. A blast of fire alerted the guards and made them run towards a small square in town behind the palace. The word spread of the prince's captivity, being held hostage rendering the guards helpless.

Toph was angry at herself for not keeping her senses on her son, it was Zuko's turn to give reassurance telling her it was not her fault, though it didn't help that he blamed himself instead. Zuko, Toph and Iroh were there in minutes, in the square at the center of which stood Azula with the captive young prince.

"Azula, let him go, it's not too late!" Zuko pleaded, but it didn't look like Azula would listen.

Tenzuh woke up, realizing his hands and feet were tied and he was being held tightly by Angel with one arm, her other hand pointing at his heart as if she was about to shoot him with lightning. "Angel, why are you doing this?"

"Angel? Anything but that," Azula mocked, "don't you know who I am? It seems little Zuzu didn't tell you about your poor aunt Azula who he banished and imprisoned!"

"My aunt?" Tenzuh's emerald eyes went wide; she was in the picture at Ember Island because she was his father's sister.

"I had no choice! I didn't want you to stay locked up but you-"

"Tried to kill you? I was dangerous?" Azula interrupted Zuko. "But Zuzu, you deserve to die, you stole everything from me, you stole the Fire Nation from me, you stole all the glory, you stole everything and for what? For the Fire Nation to serve the others instead of being served how it should be? So you could poison the royal line with Earth Kingdom blood?"

"You won't get away with this!" Toph yelled in frustration, her senses were blurry around Azula, she could hardly see her and would not recognize who she was if she didn't already know. Even so, Toph could at least see that one false move would cost her son his life.

"Azula," Iroh was just as alarmed as Zuko and Toph, but maintained his outer impression of relative calm much better. "Let him go, you're surrounded, letting Ten go is your best choice right now and you know it. There's nothing you can do."

"I know," Azula laughed insanely, "I know! You've already taken everything, there's nothing left except revenge. I'll do to your son what father should have done to you; you took everything from me so I'll at least take him!" Azula was surrounded by lightning with a wild expression.

"No!" In a split second Zuko shot lightning towards them, pulling Azula's electricity with his own towards himself, just barely managing to redirect it to the sky.

The ground shook and Toph dashed forward, but suddenly Azula was engulfed in flames along with Tenzuh, feeling the heat, though her senses were a blur, an expression of terror took over Toph's face. Yet just as fast as they came, the flames were gone with the young prince relatively unharmed, affected only as much as regular sunburn would. Zuko had told Iroh about the ability to steal heat, which he had accidentally discovered long ago, they perfected it together and while Zuko was recovering, Iroh took away the heat from the flames Azula made, as well as some of her own natural heat.

Trembling from the chilling cold that invaded her, Azula once again tried to use lightning. As Zuko pulled the electricity away with his own; Toph focused deeply to see past the static and the stone floor of the square rose to separate Azula from Tenzuh, a giant hand of stone holding her in place.

Azula screamed angrily and futilely tried to fight back, her face distorted by absolute rage. She summoned the remainder of her strength and pushing her cold body to the limits, she produced lightning once more, but nothing came out. Without the needed focus to control her power, her own lightning circled through her body and pierced her heart.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was a sunny summer day; a young man looked to the distance, standing on the very spot where exactly ten year prior ashes were thrown to the wind. "I'll continue to do my best to make sure no one is ever pushed to hold such painful anger in their hearts..." The scent of incense was in the air as he looked to the skies, his deep emerald eyes becoming almost golden.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar. It's finally the end! Oh and just so you know, I don't hate Azula, she was a well played out character with an interesting background, just thought I should clarify. 


End file.
